


Люди помогают людям

by baley_jald



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Multi, Steve Rogers is Iron Man, Tony Stark on a wheelchair
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 53,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baley_jald/pseuds/baley_jald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рид Ричардс действительно был виновен в том, что он, Стив Роджерс, Железный человек, оказался в совершенно чужом ему мире двадцать первого века.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Я буду солдатом, пока в мире остаются вещи, за которые стоит бороться

**Author's Note:**

> Это кроссовер двух вселенных - Земля-70105 (bullet points) и Земля-55921 (ultimate iron man), со всеми вытекающими.  
> Скинни!Стив - Железный Человек.
> 
> Иллюстрации-коллажи к работе:  
> 
> 
>   
> [](http://25.media.tumblr.com/4fd16ecbd611ce428739406a457fcc5a/tumblr_mme3m3bcAF1r3r6dao1_1280.jpg) [](http://25.media.tumblr.com/1064d6273a2b7daefc4b5b1b9b9a3016/tumblr_mme3m3bcAF1r3r6dao2_1280.jpg) [](http://25.media.tumblr.com/50619fdb9878e554ad204f8cc0a9f2f2/tumblr_mme3m3bcAF1r3r6dao3_1280.jpg) [](http://i.imgur.com/pYS8vEI.jpg) [](http://i.imgur.com/6RPVisA.jpg) [](http://i.imgur.com/vgR73c9.jpg) [](http://i.imgur.com/dL3A6vz.jpg) [](http://i.imgur.com/EV8XnK8.jpg) [](http://i.imgur.com/EV8XnK8.jpg)  
> 
> 
> Арт от [Saha Miniloki](http://sahaminiloki.tumblr.com/)  
> Коллажи от [Эстен Джальд](http://hermeliin.tumblr.com/tagged/People-Help-The-People)

Чуть позже полуночи началась гроза: раскаты грома, треск и сигнализация машин смешивались в неприятную какофонию, и весь этот шум напоминал Стиву поле боя. Он некоторое время смотрел на улицу сквозь помутневшее от воды стекло, а потом прикрыл штору и вернулся к лэптопу. На десятке открытых вкладок висели научные статьи и новости, историческая хроника и старые фотографии, вещи, которые нужно было узнать о новом мире, целая бездна информации. Стив свернул все окна и устало провёл рукой по волосам. Всё это было чертовски непривычно.

Рид возник у двери неожиданно.  
— Не спишь? — уточнил он, прежде чем зайти. — Не люблю громкие звуки, они мешают мне думать и работать.  
Вспышка осветила комнату, и Стив озадаченно нахмурился: Рид был в пижамных штанах, но за его ухом угадывалась отвёртка. Что, впрочем, не должно было удивлять — Рид Ричардс не расставался с инструментами никогда.  
— Хотя Сью была бы рада, наверное, — продолжил Рид. — Сказала бы, что нужно отдыхать, верно? Как я могу отдыхать, когда полёт так скоро, а я ещё не закончил все расчёты, я планировал их даже перепроверить, но времени совсем нет. Иногда кажется…  
— Рид, — осторожно прервал его Стив. — Ты что-то хотел?  
Тот замер, сморгнул и поправил очки так, словно наводил резкость на бинокле.  
— Я… да. Как продвигается твоя адаптация? То есть... Я уделяю тебе мало времени, хотя Бен говорит, что всё хорошо, Сью тоже говорит, что всё хорошо. — Рид вздохнул. — Иногда я обращаю на людей слишком мало внимания. Наверное, именно поэтому мы со Сью расстались. Но я не о том. Как ты?  
Стив пожал плечами.  
— Читаю, — сказал он, указав на лэптоп. — Удивительно, сколько всего может произойти в мире за полвека.   
— Много всего интересного, да? — Рид неуверенно улыбнулся, но тут же ссутулился и опустил взгляд. — Прости, что тебе приходится проходить через всё это. 

Возможно, стоило сказать в ответ что-то утешающее, что-то ожидаемое, вроде «ты не виноват» или «ты не хотел», но Стив промолчал.   
Рид действительно был виновен в том, что он, Стив Роджерс, Железный Человек, оказался в совершенно чужом ему мире двадцать первого века.

— Я подумал, — сказал Рид после паузы, — что квартира останется тебе. Ну, когда мы полетим в космос.   
Прежде чем Стив успел хоть что-то ответить, Рид резко вскинул руки. Движение получилось до смешного неловким.  
— Нет, не спорь, нас не будет чёртову уйму времени, а это наименьшее, что я могу сделать. Факт.  
Окна зазвенели от очередного раската грома, и Стив с удивлением заметил, как Рид вздрогнул.  
— Ты боишься грозы?   
Рид передёрнул плечами.  
— Громкие звуки, — повторил он. — Ладно, не буду тебя отвлекать. Надо ещё раз перепроверить расчёты. Виктор меня на смех поднимет, если обнаружит ошибку.   
Развернувшись, Рид вышел из комнаты и аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь. 

Стив свёл плечи, разминая затёкшую спину, и посмотрел на потухший экран — на тёмной поверхности очертания его фигуры угадывались только из-за красного света реактора. 

Оставаться в пустой квартире не хотелось. Он не слишком-то хотел оставаться и в этом мире и в этом времени (ему никак не удавалось привыкнуть к самой мысли), но он хорошо умел приспосабливаться.   
Правда была в том, что первым чувством, которое испытал Стив в двадцать первом веке, стал страх. До абсурда логичное ощущение, когда ты совершенно неожиданно оказываешься в маленькой комнате лицом к лицу с худощавым человеком в белом лабораторном халате.   
Он машинально попытался напасть, человек попятился, выставив перед собой руки, а потом кто-то просто сгрёб Стива со спины и оттащил в сторону.  
— Рид!  
Стив дёрнулся, хватка стала жёстче.  
— Рид, ты говорил, эта штука не включена!  
Худощавый человек — видимо, Рид — побледнел так, что сравнялся по цвету с тканью халата.   
— Она не должна была сработать, — сказал он.   
Но сработала, и каким-то мистическим образом из декабря сорок четвёртого Стив Роджерс оказался в мае две тысячи двенадцатого в квартире известного изобретателя Рида Ричардса. 

Вторым чувством, которое испытал Стив в двадцать первом веке, стало ощущение пустоты. Каждое утро он по привычке тянулся к броне, и каждое утро натыкался на молчание — это было похоже на оборванную телефонную линию, без гудков, без фоновых шумов, со сплошной тишиной. Из-за этой пустоты Стив даже просыпался среди ночи, но усилием воли подавлял позорную панику.   
Он вообще плохо спал. Из окон на него смотрел мир, которому он не принадлежал, но в котором ему нужно было жить дальше. 

Ему сказали, что война закончилась. Верилось с трудом — до последнего Стив считал, что его захватили враги, загипнотизировали, пытаются выведать секреты и технологии. Бен (тот самый человек, который сдержал его от нападения, друг Рида) специально отвёл Стива на мемориал памяти в Вашингтоне. По пути Стив думал, что единственной неизменной вещью были парки — аллея, по которой они шли, выглядела точно так же, как семьдесят лет назад.  
Люди изменились, техника изменилась, города выросли ввысь и покрылись россыпью неоновых огней, а парки остались прежними. В торопливом, неаккуратном, быстром мире ещё жил кто-то, остригавший кусты полусферами. 

Вместе с верой в новый мир пришло третье чувство. Бесполезность. Стив был чужд здесь так же, как его телу был чужд реактор, но теплилась надежда, что за долгим, мучительным процессом привыкания придёт нечто вроде единения.

Пожалуй, самым лёгким было то, что Стив не потерял ничего, кроме цели в жизни. В родном мире у него не осталось ни друзей, не любимой девушки — это порядком удивило и обнадёжило Бена, — семьи у Стива тоже не было. Никто не страдал от его пропажи, не считая правительства, потерявшего дорогостоящий проект.   
Но эта мысль слабо утешала.

Стив растёр виски. По словам Рида его состояние напоминало депрессию, но, по его же заключению, депрессия была вполне закономерна. Впрочем, Стив не особенно доверял мнению Рида, в людях тот разбирался намного хуже, чем в машинах.

Сон к нему пришёл под очередную вспышку молнии.

***  
Бен застал его на кухне. С учётом того, что Стив только приготовил кофе, можно было предположить, что тот пришёл на знакомый аромат. Эта мысль забавляла.  
— Надо же, — бодро заметил Бен, и Стив улыбнулся, потому что не видел причин не сделать этого. — Кто-то проснулся в хорошем расположении духа. Не хочешь прогуляться? Сходить в музей или в кино?  
— В музей было бы неплохо, — отозвался Стив.  
Он чувствовал себя очень маленьким по сравнению с Беном. Рид был много выше их обоих, но рост компенсировала худоба, а у Бена в плечах была косая сажень — он выглядел как профессиональный борец или тяжелоатлет. И он же был первым, кто на фразу про службу в армии честно ответил: «Прости, парень, но ты выглядишь как человек, которого не взяли бы воевать даже при полном отсутствии выбора».   
— Я надеялся, что ты захочешь в кино, — печально сказал Бен, наливая себе кофе. — Ненавижу музеи. Ты знаешь, что такое тридэ?   
Стив замялся.  
— Нет? — полувопросительно ответил он, и Бен широко улыбнулся.  
— Тогда допивай и пойдём. Хочу быть первым, кто…  
Его прервали резкая трель дверного звонка и грохот неуклюжих шагов Рида, которого, судя по всему, гость перехватил по дороге на кухню. Бен нахмурился, Стив притих. За две недели сюда никто кроме Сью не приходил, но у неё были свои ключи…  
— Пандусы, Ричардс! — донеслось из коридора. — Пандусы…  
— Как ты вообще… — отозвался Рид, но пришелец его перебил:  
— Знаешь, почему я говорю про пандусы? Потому что когда вы со Сью обзаведётесь детишками, она будет первой — ладно, второй, — кто укорит тебя за их отсутствие.   
— Мы со Сью не вместе, — сухо отозвался Рид. — Почему ты…  
— Какая разница. — Раздалось жужжание и следом — мягкий шорох. — Где он?   
— Кто?  
Бен, некоторое время молча слушавший перепалку, устало опустил чашку на стол.  
— Я убью этого засранца, — вздохнул он.  
— Твой красавчик из сороковых, — невозмутимо продолжил гость. — Не прикидывайся, Рид, ты совершенно не умеешь лгать. Ну, где? Кухня? Судя по панике в твоих глазах, именно она. Отойди, иначе я отдавлю тебе ноги.  
Стив не шевелился. Он пытался убедить себя, что ничего страшного в знакомстве с чужаками не было, — в конце концов, он жил здесь уже две недели, рано или поздно ему пришлось бы выбраться наружу, но волнение — как перед выступлением на широкой публике, — никуда не уходило.   
Он попытался расслабиться, выглядеть невозмутимо, но всё равно едва не вздрогнул, когда в дверном проёме показался человек в инвалидной коляске.   
За его спиной стоял встрёпанный Рид.  
— Кто тебе вообще сказал? — поинтересовался он.   
— Джонни, — пожал плечами незнакомец. — Он страшно обижен на вас. Ты должен радоваться, что он сказал мне, а не «Дэйли Бьюгл»… Привет, Бен. А это, я полагаю…  
Человек в коляске указал на Стива тростью.  
— Судя по причёске, он и есть. — Стив машинально коснулся пальцами своей отросшей светлой чёлки, и незнакомец ухмыльнулся. — Я Тони Старк, давний друг Рида. А ты, я так понимаю, Стив? Выглядишь подозрительно счастливым для, предположительно, первого путешественника во времени.  
— Пространстве и времени, — автоматически поправил Рид.  
— Ценное замечание, доктор Ричардс, что бы мы без вас делали, — тут же ответил Тони Старк. — И как? — сочувственно добавил он. — Тяжело было терпеть всё это время и не рассказывать мне? Ну ничего, сейчас всё исправим.   
Стив молчал. Первый человек из нового мира оказался быстрым, громким и непонятным, полностью соответствующим своему времени. Он и выглядел под стать — в костюме, с необычной складной тростью и инвалидной коляской, больше напоминавшей высокотехнологичное кресло. Пожалуй, Стив не удивился бы тому, что на ней можно летать.  
— А я предупреждал, — угрожающе медленно произнёс Бен. — Не говорите Джонни, добром это не кончится. И вот, пожалуйста, Тони Старк на твоей кухне. И какого чёрта ты в коляске?  
— Производственные травмы, — отмахнулся тот. — И Джонни ни в чём не виноват, я его споил.  
— Что ты…   
— Эй, Стив, эти зануды ведь не показывали тебе мир, ну, как следует? — невозмутимо продолжил Старк, игнорируя гримасы Бена. — Наверняка нет.   
Очевидно, Бен собирался ответить за него, но Стив придержал его за руку и поднялся из-за стола.  
— Они показали мне достаточно, мистер Старк, — ровно ответил Стив.   
— Надо же, говорит, — хмыкнул тот. — И я Тони.  
Стив на секунду смежил веки.   
На войне ему попадались разные люди, но их первая реакция на Стива всегда была одинаковой. Или странный человек в железном костюме, доверять которому можно было только с большой опаской; или хилый, мелкий парень, непонятно что забывший посреди поля боя. В обоих случаях собственную состоятельность приходилось доказывать, и ещё тогда Стива это успело порядком утомить.  
— Оставь его в покое, — сказал Рид. — Пошли, я всё расскажу, и еще я давно хотел показать одну идею, мне кажется, ты оценишь.  
— Только быстро, — ответил Тони. — Тебя обычно не заткнёшь, а у меня на очереди ещё Пим. Все вокруг такие гении, с ума сойти.   
Он неловко развернул коляску — было заметно, что обращаться с ней Тони не привык.  
— А ты случайно не гений, Стив? — оглянулся он. — Похож.  
— Я не гений, — отозвался Стив. — Я солдат.   
Тони недоумённо вздёрнул брови, но не успел ничего сказать — Рид подтолкнул коляску в сторону своего кабинета.   
Когда шум колёс стих, а из-за закрытой двери послышались голоса, Бен повёл плечами.  
— Ты как? — Он почесал затылок и посмотрел на Стива сверху вниз. — Не так должно было пройти твоё знакомство с новым миром.  
— Всё в порядке. Кто такой Джонни?   
— Мелкий засранец, который сегодня лишится ушей! — рявкнул Бен. — Брат Сью. Тот ещё подарочек.   
— А… — Стив замялся. — Тони правда друг Рида? Мне показалось, что они не ладят.  
Бен закатил глаза.  
— Покажи мне того, с кем Старк ладит. Если бы я составлял список людей, с которыми тебе не следует иметь ничего общего, он стоял бы там на первом месте.

Ели они молча — Стиву кусок в горло не лез, но он по старой армейской привычке заставлял себя. После завтрака Бен составил грязную посуду в мойку и сказал с нескрываемым злорадством:  
— Почти уверен, что Джонни приедет сегодня. Заставлю его перемыть всю посуду — и пусть только попробует отвертеться.   
Откуда-то из глубины квартиры донеслись грохот и издевательский хохот Тони. Стив поморщился. Определённо, новый мир был куда громче того, к которому он привык. 

Бен вышел из кухни на минуту и вернулся с куртками, одну из которых он бросил Стиву.  
— Одевайся, солдат, — фыркнул он. — Смоемся отсюда, пока эти заняты. 

Они успели дойти до входной двери, Бен даже вставил ключ в замочную скважину, но потом его остановил резкий окрик:  
— Куда собрались?  
Стив не видел лица Бена, но его плечи заметно напряглись — он негромко выругался себе под нос и только после этого повернулся.  
Тони смотрел на них с выражением искренней обиды на лице. Рядом с ним стоял Рид, всеми силами пытаясь казаться незаинтересованным.  
— Гримм, пытаешься под шумок умыкнуть нашего Макфлая?   
— Пытаюсь спасти его от твоего общества, — проворчал Бен.   
Судя по лицу Тони, он откровенно наслаждался зарождающейся перепалкой, но Стив всё равно решил пресечь её на корню:  
— У нас запланирована прогулка, — пояснил он. Он не мог смотреть на Тони — взгляд невольно возвращался к прикрытым пледом ногам, а это явно было невежливо, поэтому Стив смотрел в точку между спинкой коляски и рукой Рида.   
— Я вас подвезу, — вызвался Тони, направляя кресло вперёд. Рид остался на месте.   
— Да уж не… — начал было Бен, но Тони оборвал его на полуслове, ткнув тростью ему в живот.  
— Подвезу, — настойчиво повторил он. — У меня теперь потрясающе большая машина. Кресло не влезает в спорткар, а собрать под него новый я не успел.  
Бен сжал зубы и посторонился.  
— Пандусы, — снова сказал Тони. — Не забудь о них, Ричардс. И попробуй перенастроить спутник на приём.   
Тони выбрался в коридор и призывно взмахнул палкой.  
— Поможешь калеке? — обратился он к Бену.  
Тот тяжело вздохнул.  
— А забирался ты как?  
— О, — радостно оскалился Тони. — Чего только не делает с людьми нужда.   
Бен скривился и нажал кнопку вызова лифта, пока Тони вполголоса что-то ему рассказывал.  
Стив собирался пройти по лестнице, чтобы не занимать небольшую лифтовую кабинку, но Рид неожиданно ухватил его за предплечье. Это было странно, обычно он избегал любых, даже случайных прикосновений.  
— Стив, — шепотом произнёс он, — мне неловко просить, но… Ты мог бы кое-что сделать для меня?  
Стив осторожно кивнул.  
— Он едет к Пиму, — сказал Рид. — Тони едет к Хэнку Пиму, он учёный, — торопливо пояснил он. — Я слышал о его последних разработках, это восхитительно, я просто подумал… Не мог бы ты составить Тони компанию?  
Выглядел Рид крайне взбудораженным, Стив видел его таким только один раз, когда Сью объявила, что берёт всю ситуацию — с адаптацией, знакомством, — под свой надзор.   
— Не думаю, что он согласится, — сказал Стив.  
Он нахмурился и оглянулся, но Тони с Беном уже уехали.   
— О, поверь, — рассеяно заметил Рид. — Хэнк меня не пустит, он не доверяет Виктору, ну, моему напарнику, так что в последнее время мы мало контактируем, но его исследования!  
— Восхитительные, — отозвался Стив. — Я понял. Я попробую, но ничего не обещаю. Но даже если я туда попаду…  
Рид счастливо кивнул и практически силой выставил его за дверь, даже не потрудившись дослушать.  
— Не факт, что пойму хоть что-то, — договорил Стив уже в коридоре. Дверь захлопнулась. — Замечательно.

У дома был припаркован чёрный микроавтобус с тонированными стёклами — по какой-то странной причине его гладкие бока не отражали солнечный свет, и автомобиль выглядел как огреха на фоне улицы, как дыра или провал в пространстве.  
Двери были открыты, в салон вели съёмные рельсы. Рядом с микроавтобусом стоял высокий мужчина в тёмном костюме — лицо его было совершенно равнодушным, но взгляд — цепким, натренированным.   
Телохранитель? 

— Ну, куда вас везти? — жизнерадостно поинтересовался Тони. Стив заметил тенденцию: настроения Бена и Тони были связаны обратной зависимостью — чем веселее был Старк, тем угрюмее становился Бен. — Музей, опера, бордель?  
Тони развернул кресло и без особого труда вкатил его в салон автомобиля. Следом забрался Стив, за ним — Бен.  
— Я бы хотел познакомиться с Хэнком Пимом, — сказал Стив, и Тони фыркнул — они с Беном заговорили практически в унисон:  
— Ты интересуешься муравьями?  
— Не многовато ли учёных для одного дня?  
Стив озадаченно нахмурился.  
— А. — Тони ухмыльнулся. — Риду невозможно отказать, правда? Прости, Гримм, тебе придётся потерпеть: желание гостя — закон. Хэппи, вези нас к Пиму.   
Машина мягко тронулась и вырулила из переулка, в котором находился дом Ричардса. Мимо тёмных окон начал мелькать Нью-Йорк, и Стив с трудом сумел оторваться от этого зрелища: в двадцатом веке или в двадцать первом, он по-прежнему любил этот город и мог, наверное, смотреть на него вечно.  
Тони постукивал кончиком трости по полу — резиновое покрытие скрадывало звук, но Бен всё равно нервно вздрагивал.   
— Ты солдат, — утвердительно сказал Тони. Стив не сразу понял, что он обращался к нему. — Сам сказал. Не обижайся, но отметка «не годен» проставлена у тебя поперёк лба. За какие заслуги тебя взяли в армию? Ты гениальный стратег? Техник?  
— Я воевал на передовой, — ответил Стив.   
Ему не хотелось говорить об этом, но в вопросе, на самом деле, не было ничего дурного или странного. Он слышал его уже множество раз.   
— И? — протянул Тони. — Почему ты был на передовой?   
— Старк, — не выдержал Бен. — Прекрати…  
Мышцы Тони напряглись, черты его лица, приятные и правильные, вдруг стали куда резче — перемена была быстрой и заметной, даже цвет глаз из мягкого синего вдруг стал колючим и холодным. Бен тоже это заметил — и осёкся, так и не окончив предложения.  
— Стив взрослый человек, — спокойно проговорил Тони. Голос его тоже изменился. — Ты — тот, кто помогает ему адаптироваться. Не нянька и не сиделка, Гримм, и тем более — не мать и не отец. — Он сделал паузу. — Стив в состоянии самостоятельно сказать мне «нет».  
— И я говорю тебе «нет», — ровно сказал Стив. — Нет, я не скажу, почему я оказался на передовой.   
Взгляд Тони на секунду остановился на его лице.   
— Вот видишь? — Тони расслабленно откинулся на спинку кресла и развёл руками. — Взрослый мальчик. Умный. Он мне нравится.  
Бен пробормотал что-то себе под нос. Стив снова отвернулся к окну, но никак не мог сосредоточиться на проносящихся мимо окон улочках: в тёмном стекле отражался хромированный бок коляски, часть колеса и бледный, прямой профиль Тони.  
Стив видел калек на войне — он видел разных людей, которые пострадали из-за военных действий, и делил их на два типа. Первые несли свои увечья гордо, как носят на груди знаки отличия или ордена, вторые не шли — волочились, таща за собой ставшую ненужной жизнь. Тони выглядел так, словно ему было наплевать, а травма, усадившая его в инвалидное кресло, на деле была всего лишь досадным недоразумением. 

Они приехали быстро. Стив рассчитывал на очередную квартиру, возможно, такую же небольшую и захламленную, как у Рида, но перед глазами вырос огромный комплекс молочно-белого цвета. Сощурившись, Стив выцепил название, и, пусть оно ничего ему не сказало, он уловил суть — государственный исследовательский центр. Ученым здесь самое место.  
— Добро пожаловать, — сказал Бен, пока они выбирались из машины. — Именно здесь решается судьба мира. Всё развитие, техника, то, чему ты так удивляешься.  
Стив внимательнее посмотрел на здание.  
— Пафосу-то, — хмыкнул Тони. Тень пропала с его лица, и он ухмыльнулся, взмахнув тростью. — Здесь люди в белых халатах проводят тысячи никому не нужных исследований, Стив. Скука. Самые важные открытия совершаются дома на кухне.  
Он переключил что-то на пульте управления коляской и двинулся вперёд, к главному входу, оставив позади себя машину, Хэппи и Бена, который сказал: «Я снимаю квартиру с Ридом, на которого у Пима зуб. К тому же, от этих белых стен мне становится дурно».  
— И я надеюсь, — проворчал Бен, — что ты в порядке исключения обойдёшься без неприятностей.

Внутрь их пустили без всяких проблем, стоило только Тони вздёрнуть бровь. Просторные, сияющие коридоры с огромными, больше человеческого роста окнами чем-то настораживали Стива. Здесь было опасно, как на любой другой открытой, едва охраняемой территории: много людей, мало мест, где можно было бы укрыться, и стекло. Даже малейшего взрыва хватило бы… Стив тряхнул головой.  
У стальных дверей лифта, к которым подвёл Тони, они остановились: охранник стал набирать какой-то код и спорить с кем-то по рации. Стив привалился спиной к стене и огляделся.  
— Любопытно, — сказал Тони.   
— Что? — отозвался Стив. Он постарался игнорировать ощутимый, почти оценивающий взгляд.  
— Твоё поведение. — Тони побарабанил пальцами по ручке коляски. — Ведёшь себя как Роуди.   
Если это и было оскорбление, Стив решил не уточнять. Охранник наконец договорился о чём-то, и двери лифта распахнулись.  
— Доктор Пим ждёт вас, — сказал он. 

Обстановка лаборатории вызвала непрошенные ассоциации, и Стив едва заметно коснулся груди. Реактор был ощутим даже сквозь толстовку, твёрдый и гладкий, ткань скользила по поверхности и холодила пальцы.   
Он давно привык жить с ним, но доверять до конца не научился — временами ему казалось, что он тонет, захлёбывается, не в силах втянуть в лёгкие воздух. Ему приходилось напоминать самому себе, как нужно дышать. Это были глупые мысли. 

Пожалуй, когда-то лаборатория состояла из одной большой комнаты, которую разделили стеной на две части. В первой, прихожей, было бессистемно свалено оборудование, стояли ширма и вешалка с белыми халатами, несколько сейфов и книжные полки, на которых почему-то не было книг, но был огромный аквариум с муравьями.  
Стив замер, разглядывая сновавших по гелевым тоннелям насекомых.   
— Нравятся?  
Стив вздрогнул и повернулся. Перед ним стояла миниатюрная девушка с длинными тёмными волосами, спадавшими кольцами на узкие плечи. Она улыбнулась и протянула руку.  
— Джанет ван Дайн. — Её ладонь была холодной, рукопожатие — мягким и каким-то неуверенным. — Ты пришёл к Хэнку?  
— Нравятся. — Стив пытался говорить последовательно и аккуратно, как делал всякий раз, когда чувствовал себя неуверенно. — Стив Роджерс. Да.   
— Я тебя не знаю, — с улыбкой сказала она.  
Стив потупился. Дело было даже не в том, что любое общение с девушками было ему непривычно, армия учит многому, благодарные солдаты однажды даже водили Стива в бордель; нет, смущало другое — его правда никто здесь не знал, и он ворвался в чужой дом, к чужим людям, даже не понимая толком зачем.  
Руку помощи протянул Тони.  
— Привет, красавица, — сказал он. — Ты удивительно прекрасна этим солнечным днём, зачем только прозябаешь в застенках? — Возможно, Стиву показалось, но голос Тони потеплел. — Хотя нет, не разбивай мне сердце.  
— Тони, — растерянно протянула Джанет. — Почему ты в коляске?  
— Потому что вторник, — ответил он таким тоном, словно это всё объясняло.  
В этот момент открылась дверь и на пороге показалась огромная клетка, за которой с трудом можно было рассмотреть человека. Извинившись, Джанет подбежала к нему и помогла донести клетку до одного из сейфов.   
— Это Хэнк Пим, — объявил Тони. — Гений, зануда и инсектофил. Ты знаешь, кто такие инсектофилы, Стив? Надеюсь, что нет.   
Хэнк обернулся, поправил сползший на плечо халат и нахмурился.  
— Тони, — сказал он. — Что ты здесь делаешь?  
— Провожу экскурсию, — невозмутимо отозвался Тони. — Очаровываю твою девушку. Ничего криминального. Тебе надо чаще выводить Джанет в люди, знаешь.  
— Я вообще-то здесь, — заметила Джанет.  
Как ни странно, в её голосе не было недовольства, скорее что-то вроде кокетства. Так, насколько помнил Стив, говорили девушки в банкетных залах, когда военные приглашали их на танец. Стиву, впрочем, они почти всегда отказывали.   
— Не понимаю о чём ты. — Хэнк сложил руки на груди и кивнул на Стива. — Кто это?  
— Друг Рида, — моментально ответил Тони, и Хэнк одарил Стива таким взглядом, что по его спине пробежали мурашки. — Не трогай его, он тут новенький. Лучше взгляни, что я тебе принёс.   
Тони вынул из внутреннего кармана пиджака коробку и поставил её на край стола. Хэнк взял её в руки и открыл, всё так же недовольно хмурясь: ритуал был странным, но Стив не слишком хорошо ориентировался в повадках учёных — возможно, для них такое поведение было нормой.  
Ему неожиданно и запоздало стало интересно, кем же был этот чудак Тони Старк. Поначалу Стив решил, что бизнесменом, наверное, из-за телохранителя и дорогого костюма. Теперь он склонялся к мысли, что Тони был тем, кому изобретатели — вроде Рида и Хэнка — продавали свои разработки.   
Интересно, для этого существовал специальный термин?

Со своего угла Стив разглядел мягкую чёрную обивку внутри коробки, похожую на ту, которой отделывали футляры для очков. В нишах были колбы — одна с прозрачной жидкостью, вторая с тёмно-багровой.   
— Что ты хочешь? — спросил Хэнк.  
— Хочу, чтобы ты испробовал частицы на моих нанороботах.  
Хэнк нахмурился.  
— Я… — начал было он, но Тони торопливо продолжил:  
— С сохранением всех свойств, разумеется.   
Почти минуту Хэнк молчал, потом медленно провёл ладонью по волосам и вздохнул.  
— Хорошо, пойдём, — сказал он. — На это уйдёт время, конечно, но…  
— Я ждал этого «но», — победно усмехнулся Тони, не глядя переключая рычаги на кресле. — Веди, гений.   
— Не сбей ничего, — пробормотал Хэнк. — Кстати, почему ты…   
— Ни слова больше. 

Стив хотел пойти следом, но Тони отрицательно качнул головой.   
— Нет, парень, сюда вход только по билетам. Развлеки пока Джанет военными историями.   
Возможно, Стиву показалось, но Хэнк захлопнул дверь с каким-то особым недовольством.

Происходящее порядком озадачивало — за последние недели Стив привык к размеренной, отчужденной жизни, почти как в довоенные годы. Рида сложно было назвать полноценным собеседником, Сью приходила всего несколько раз, да и у Бена были свои дела. Стив знал, как вести себя в одиночестве, и знал, что делать во время войны.  
Но что делать, если тебя неожиданно назначили курьером?  
— Он не всегда такой, — сказала Джанет. — Хотя кого я обманываю.   
Коробка, которую они с Хэнком поставили на сейф, вдруг дернулась, и оттуда донесся странный шорох. Стив нахмурился.  
— Это… — протянул он.  
— Ага, звери для исследований, — кивнула Джанет. — Общество защиты животных рыдает. Ладно, что нам тут сидеть, пока эти двое развлекаются? — Она цепко ухватила Стива за локоть. — Пошли гулять.

При этих словах Стив почему-то представил снование по бесконечно длинным коридорам лаборатории, но это явно не входило в планы Джанет.   
С крыши открывался удивительный вид на непривычно спокойный и тихий город, но больший интерес у Стива вызвали вертолёты — широкие лопасти отбрасывали тень, расчерчивая землю полосами. Если бы во время войны у командования была такая техника…  
Джанет невозмутимо прошла мимо, словно делала это уже много раз, и села на самый край крыши, свесив ноги вниз. Стив замер у неё за спиной и сунул руки в карманы.

Отсюда был виден микроавтобус, в котором они приехали, серые линии дорог, парки и дома — бесконечные высокие дома, которые тянулись к облакам, словно пытаясь обогнать друг друга. Теперь Нью-Йорк напоминал гигантского зверя с мощной каменной шкурой, которая поросла мхом, даже небо изменилось, то ли оттенком, то ли ещё чем-то.  
Быть может, за годы войны Стив просто разучился смотреть на небо и не искать в нём вражеских истребителей.

— Военные истории? — неожиданно сказала Джанет. Она запрокинула голову, разглядывая Стива вверх ногами. — Так сказал Тони. Ты правда солдат?  
— Правда, — ответил Стив.  
Он ждал, что Джанет начнёт расспрашивать, но она только мягко фыркнула.  
— Давно знаешь Рида? — вместо этого поинтересовалась она.   
— Две недели, — честно ответил Стив, и Джанет звонко рассмеялась.

Она была очень красивой: маленькой, хрупкой, но живой и жизнерадостной. Ветер трепал её волосы, но они не путались, а стлались, не спадали, а стекали тёмной волной по белой ткани лабораторного халата.   
Джанет ван Дайн была счастлива, она была в безопасности, потому что война осталась далеко позади, и Стив чувствовал странную гордость за это, будто он много лет назад сам вывел её — или её мать — из-под пуль. 

— У тебя такое смешное выражение лица, — сказала Джанет. Стив запоздало спохватился и отвёл взгляд. Он не знал наверняка, считалось ли уместным в это время смотреть на девушку прямо, или это нарушало какие-то правила приличия. — О. Это что, Бен Гримм?  
Стив шагнул к парапету — Бен прогуливался вокруг микроавтобуса, разминая спину.   
— Зря он не зашёл, — несколько разочарованно протянула Джанет. — Хэнк давно ищет, кому бы закатить истерику по поводу Рида.   
— Зачем? — непонимающе отозвался Стив.  
— Потому что это Хэнк, — пояснила Джанет. Она всё так же улыбалась, но улыбка её стала мягче. — Это его способ взаимодействовать с миром. Ему лишь бы кого-нибудь к кому-нибудь поревновать. Уверена, он скоро и тебя в оборот возьмёт.   
— Мне кажется, — сказал Стив, — я ему не особо понравился.  
— Вот видишь!  
Джанет неожиданно поднялась и раскинула руки в стороны, подставляя лицо ветру. Она напоминала какого-то сказочного персонажа, но Стив слишком давно не читал сказок, поэтому просто занервничал.   
— Аккуратнее, — попросил он.   
Наверное, было что-то в его голосе, потому что Джанет обернулась и отступила от края.  
— Всегда мечтала летать, — призналась она. — Я знаю, есть парашюты, но это скорее падение вниз, чем полёт, а я хотела… — Джанет посмотрела на небо. — Свободы, ветра, не знаю. А ты?  
— Я летал, — автоматически ответил Стив и тут же себя одёрнул.   
Всего лишь обычный разговор с красивой девушкой, а Стив Роджерс уже был готов рассказать военные тайны. Замечательно.   
— В каком смысле? — удивлённо переспросила Джанет.  
— Боюсь, что это государственная тайна. — Стив отчаянно пытался подобрать слова и делал слишком большие паузы. — Прости.  
Они замолчали. Стив смотрел на город, на снующего туда-сюда Бена и изредка, почти украдкой — на Джанет. Впервые с момента появления в этом мире ему захотелось рисовать.   
В кармане что-то неожиданно загудело.  
— Стив, — позвала Джанет. — У тебя телефон звонит.   
Стив моргнул.   
Телефон — небольшое пластиковое устройство с ярким цветным дисплеем — Бен отдал Стиву, как только они стали выбираться из дома. Так с тобой можно будет связаться, сказал тогда Бен, и пообещал, что объяснит, как им пользоваться, но так толком ничего и не рассказал.  
Похлопав по карманам, Стив достал телефон и растерянно на него взглянул. На экране высвечивался набор цифр.  
— Что там? — с интересом спросила Джанет, заглядывая из-за плеча. — Незнакомый номер? Да что с тобой, возьми трубку.   
Стив нажал на приём.  
— Наконец-то, — вздохнул Тони. — Куда вы пропали?   
— Мы на крыше, — лаконично ответил Стив. — Откуда у тебя мой номер?  
— Нашёл в справочнике. — Усмешка Тони была почти ощутима. — Возвращай Джанет на место, Хэнк мне сейчас голову откусит, а я совсем не уверен, что смогу отрастить новую. Мне не хочется даже пробовать.  
Он отсоединился. Джанет с невероятной скоростью выдернула из рук Стива телефон, торопливо нажала на несколько кнопок и вернула аппарат, сказав напоследок:  
— Я записала свой номер, звони. Если трубку возьмёт Хэнк, представься как Тони.   
Стив хотел запротестовать — теперь стало совершенно очевидным, что Джанет и Хэнк были вместе, и ему меньше всего хотелось быть причиной разлада, но Джанет успокаивающе хлопнула его по плечу.  
— Расслабься, я просто хочу дружить. От научной болтовни у меня голова кругом идёт, а попытки говорить на другие темы сбивают Хэнка с толку.   
Она потянулась, привстав на цыпочки, и качнула головой.  
— Пойдём?  
— Я почему-то подумал, что ты работаешь вместе с Хэнком, — заметил Стив. Джанет рассмеялась.  
— Я выгляжу такой умной? Нет, я просто составляю ему компанию, иначе он сведёт всех с ума своими придирками. — Джанет смешно поморщилась. — Боже, я сама вгоню себе в грудь кол, если начну понимать хотя бы треть того, о чём Хэнк обычно рассказывает.   
Стив невольно улыбнулся и последовал за ней.

У лестницы, ведущей с крыши вниз, он остановился и оглянулся. Отсюда было видно только слепяще-синее майское небо, в нескольких местах разрезанное многоэтажными зданиями. Пахло скошенной травой, пылью и металлом — пахло спокойствием и мирной жизнью, и отчего-то именно сейчас Стив острее всего ощутил себя чужаком.   
Он повёл плечами, пытаясь сбросить дурное чувство, и шагнул вслед за Джанет на лестничный пролёт. 

Тони и Хэнк ждали их у входа в лабораторию.   
— Возвращение блудного сына, — насмешливо провозгласил Тони. Хэнк нахмурился, и Джанет, проходя мимо, ласково похлопала его ладонью по щеке — для этого ей пришлось приподняться на носках. Хэнк попытался отстраниться, но Джанет ловко схватила его за отворот халата, заставив нагнуться, и что-то зашептала, почти касаясь губами уха.  
Стив тактично отвёл взгляд.   
— Идём, Стив, — мягко позвал его Тони. — Думаю, я как минимум задолжал тебе обед. 

Уже на улице, у самого выхода Стив неожиданно обернулся и внимательно посмотрел на лабораторию. Тони замер рядом.  
— Что-то не так? — спросил он.  
— Мне кажется, это было довольно бестолково, — ответил Стив. — Мне нечего сказать Риду.  
— Отставить панику, солдат, — хмыкнул Тони. Он вытащил что-то из нагрудного кармана и бросил Стиву, тот едва успел поймать. — Флэшка для Рида. Он будет счастлив, как ребёнок.   
Флэшки Стив уже видел, так же, как и диски; компьютер был вторым устройством в этом мире, который он освоил. А по важности оно и вовсе было первым, если не считать, конечно, кофеварку.   
— Спасибо, — серьёзно ответил Стив.   
Тони как-то странно на него посмотрел, но ничего не сказал, только махнул рукой в сторону машины.

Бен встретил их так, как обычно матери встречают нашкодивших детей, и первым делом осмотрел Стива со всех сторон.   
— Что ты пытался найти? — поинтересовался Тони уже в машине. — Следы страшных экспериментов? Гримм, это уже напоминает рефлекс курицы-наседки. У тебя есть Рид, он нуждается в опеке больше.  
— Что бы ты понимал, — пробурчал Бен.   
Он выглядел уставшим, а Стив невольно подумал, что мог испортить какие-то планы на вечер. Бену совершенно не обязательно было сопровождать его и нянчиться, Стив был обузой. Пожалуй, пришло время что-то с этим делать.  
— Всё в порядке, — сказал Стив. — Голову хотели откусить не мне.  
Бен недоумённо нахмурился, а Тони наоборот хмыкнул.  
— Ладно. — Он по-кошачьи сощурился. — У меня на примете есть один итальянский ресторанчик, как насчёт съездить туда?   
Лицо Бена заметно просветлело, и Стив немедленно ответил:  
— Я за.   
— Я бы отвёз тебя в самый дорогой ресторан Нью-Йорка — просто для того, чтобы взглянуть на выражение твоего лица, — но не могу. — Тони оскалился и постучал согнутым пальцем по подлокотнику. — Обычно инвалидность хорошо работает на репутацию, но, боюсь, не в моём случае. Хэппи! — выкрикнул он. — Ты знаешь, куда ехать. 

***  
Ночью Стив сидел на краю кровати и смотрел на часы.  
Часы были старыми, с круглым белым циферблатом, чуть светящимся в темноте — на фоне большей части ридовской техники эта вещь казалась какой-то неуместной и ненужной, но Стиву они нравились, может быть, потому что они оглушительно громко тикали, наполняя звуком липкую тишину комнаты.  
Стив собирался что-нибудь поделать, почитать статьи или книгу, но не мог заставить себя шевельнуться. Даже сон не шёл, хотя часовая стрелка подбиралась к двойке.  
Кажется, впервые за две недели Стив полноценно осознал, что он, вероятно, никогда не вернётся домой.  
Он привык считать себя человеком настоящего, но теперь растерялся, потому что его настоящее осталось далеко позади. Ему было страшно. Ему было пусто и одиноко.   
Чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься, Стив откинулся на кровать и вытащил из кармана мобильный телефон. На экране автоматически высветилось входящее сообщение, и Стив растерянно моргнул.   
«Это Джанет. Не хочешь послезавтра сходить куда-нибудь? У Хэнка симпозиум, туда пускают только умников».  
Стив смотрел на эти строки почти минуту, потом разжал пальцы, позволив телефону упасть на кровать, и закрыл глаза.


	2. Могут ли любить насекомые?

Дверь была приоткрыта.   
Стив застыл на секунду, проворачивая в голове возможные варианты происходящего: ключи были только у него и у Сью, но она вместе с братом сопровождала Рида. Возможно, он вернулся, или полёт отменили, или Риду срочно нужно было что-то забрать из дома. С равной вероятностью в квартиру мог кто-то забраться.   
Замок выглядел целым, но подозрений это не убавило. Очень осторожно распахнув дверь, Стив зашёл и удивлённо вскинул брови. С кухни доносился отчётливый запах кофе и шумел телевизор, и Стив решил, что даже в этом безумном мире воры не были бы настолько наглыми.  
За столом сидел Тони.   
Самое время было укорить себя за несообразительность. Ещё только на подходе к дому Стив заметил кричаще-яркую машину, выделяющуюся на тихой улице почти как цвет на черно-белой фотографии. Сопоставить два и два можно было и раньше.  
— О, пропажа вернулась, — сказал Тони, не отрываясь от чтения газеты. — Я тут тебя уже полчаса жду, успел починить телевизор. Он был неисправен, ты в курсе?  
— Прости?   
На неисправность телевизора иногда жаловался Бен, но Рид вечно забывал о своём обещании его починить. Стиву было всё равно, из всей техники он облюбовал только лэптоп.  
Он машинально взглянул на экран: там шёл репортаж о прорвавшейся в Сэнди Вэлли газовой трубе, показывали серые глыбы обвалившегося здания и перепуганного человека, у которого корреспондент пытался взять интервью.   
Тони взглянул на Стива, смяв край газеты.   
— Заряжай иногда телефон.  
— Телефон? — снова переспросил Стив, чувствуя себя невероятным идиотом.   
Ах да, телефон.   
Тони красноречиво поднял брови и убрал газету: на столешнице лежал маленький чёрный аппарат, о котором Стив напрочь забыл — Рид если и звонил, то на городской, и необходимость в мобильном телефоне отпала сама по себе.  
Стив не видел Тони с того самого дня, когда они вместе ездили к Хэнку и Джанет.   
За прошедший месяц успело произойти много всего — конечно, не так много, как бывало в сороковые, но достаточно. Стив нашёл работу, получил документы, научился ориентироваться во внешнем мире и перестал попадать в глупые ситуации, связанные с банкоматами и метрополитеном. Он, по своему собственному мнению, хорошо справлялся.  
За исключением разве что всей этой нелепицы с мобильным телефоном.   
— Как ты сюда попал? — осторожно спросил Стив. Он по-прежнему стоял в дверях, размышляя, как ему поступить дальше.   
Тони вёл себя возмутительно спокойно, словно врываться в чужие дома для него было в порядке вещей. Он был в строгом чёрном костюме, и Стив решил бы, что он приехал прямо с бизнес-конференции, но интернет уже успел убедить его в том, что Старк просто соблюдал какой-то свой персональный дресс-код.  
На руках Тони были перчатки из тонкой белой ткани, и эта деталь выглядела совершенно, издевательски неуместной. Кто вообще носит белые перчатки в повседневной жизни?  
— Взломал замок отвёрткой, — ответил Тони.   
— Это незаконно, — заметил Стив, и Тони фыркнул.  
— Сказал парень из сороковых?   
Это было немного несправедливо: в своих собственных бедах Стив виноват не был.   
— Выше нос, — насмешливо сказал Тони. — И прекрати придираться, занудство тебя не красит.   
— Я… — начал было Стив и замолчал.   
Что-то смущало его, какая-то деталь в обстановке не была привычной, выбивалась и не давала сосредоточиться на разговоре. С кухней всё было в порядке, шум телевизора почти не отвлекал, и Стив никак не мог понять, что именно его смущает, пока не посмотрел на Тони. Коляски не было.  
— Ты не инвалид, — вырвалось у Стива.   
Тони удивлённо на него посмотрел.  
— Очаровательная прямолинейность, — сказал он, поднимаясь из-за стола. — Чистый восторг.  
После первой встречи Стив почти сразу решил узнать хоть что-то о новом знакомом, и поисковик тут же вывалил на него бесконечное количество информации. Тони Старк, баловень судьбы, гениальный изобретатель, один из богатейших людей в мире. Фотографии, обличительные статьи, совершенно разные варианты биографии. Читая всё это, Стив не мог избавиться от ощущения, что он проваливается в туннель на огромной скорости. В какой-то момент Стив даже засомневался, что нашел нужного Тони Старка.  
Правда, нигде не указывалось, что он калека, и Стив списал это всё на недавно полученную травму. Делиться своими проблемами с прессой, судя по всему, было совсем не в духе Тони.  
— Прости, — неуверенно сказал Стив. — Я не знал, а ты…  
— О Господи, Стив, брось. — Тони подошёл ближе и сложил руки на груди. Он был выше Стива, но ощущения, что Тони нависает, не возникло. — Это даже мило.   
— Я не хочу показаться невежливым, но ты ведь приехал не для того, чтобы зарядить мой телефон?  
Тони ухмыльнулся.  
— Из меня бы вышло самое дорогое зарядное устройство в мире. Ты представляешь, сколько стоит час моего рабочего времени? — Он задумчиво потёр подбородок. — Впрочем, лучше не представляй. Не хочешь прогуляться?  
По правде сказать, Стив хотел остаться дома, но он посчитал невежливым отказывать человеку, который, приехал ради него, поэтому пожал плечами.   
— Почему бы и нет?   
— Прекрасно, — ответил Тони. Он прошёл к выходу, и Стив против желания взглянул на его ноги — тот даже не хромал.   
Какое увечье могло посадить человека в инвалидное кресло, а через месяц полностью исчезнуть?  
— Тебя попросил Рид? — поинтересовался Стив, пока они спускались. Лица Тони не было видно, только спину, но за движением плеч Стив всё равно разглядел насмешку.  
— Рид отличный парень, но он почти наверняка убеждён, что делает тебе одолжение, оставляя тебя в пустой квартире в одиночестве. — Тони повернул голову и широко улыбнулся. — Сам понимаешь — спокойствие, никаких надоедливых людей, никто не мешает заниматься наукой. Тот факт, что не все люди на этой планете принадлежат к учёным, постоянно вылетает из его головы, и объяснять это Риду бессмысленно. — Тони перевёл дыхание. — Словом, нет, я приехал сам.   
Стив хмыкнул. Рид ему нравился, несмотря на то, что именно по его вине Стив и оказался здесь. На Рида просто невозможно было злиться или обижаться — он словно существовал в каком-то отдельном коконе, в который даже обыкновенные человеческие эмоции проникали с изрядным опозданием.   
Тони щёлкнул ключами у припаркованной машины и радушно взмахнул рукой.  
— Залезай, — сказал он. Стив забрался на пассажирское сиденье и аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь: этот автомобиль выглядел так, будто на деньги с его продажи можно было накормить какую-нибудь маленькую африканскую страну.   
Впрочем, Стив не особенно хорошо разбирался в машинах, потому что они нравились ему куда меньше мотоциклов.  
— Куда мы едем? — спросил он.  
— Есть пожелания? — Тони не глядя вырулил на проезжую часть и вдавил в пол педаль газа. Стив ждал, что машину тряхнёт, но она тронулась на удивление мягко.  
— Никаких.  
— Тогда поедем ко мне.

***  
Дом, в котором жил Тони, совсем не вязался с его образом. Стив рассчитывал на что-то современное, сделанное из пластика и стекла, а вовсе не традиционное, чуть ли не викторианское поместье с парадными воротами и овивающим стены плющом. Тем не менее, Стив совсем не удивился, когда у парадного входа их встретил дворецкий — он был под стать дому, вытянутый, сухопарый, с прямой спиной.   
— Сэр, — поклонился он.  
— Джарвис, — сказал Тони, — это Стив. Я бы сказал, что вы поймёте друг друга, но не люблю делиться игрушками. Стив, ты обедал? — Не дожидаясь ответа, он продолжил: — Сделай нам что-нибудь перекусить, мы будем в гостиной.   
Быстрым шагом Тони прошёл внутрь, и Стив кинул виноватый взгляд на Джарвиса. С прислугой Стив никогда не имел дела и с трудом представлял, как нужно себя вести.  
— Идите за мастером Тони, сэр, — улыбнулся Джарвис. — Я обо всём позабочусь. Ваша куртка?  
Стив отрицательно качнул головой, поправил толстовку и последовал в гостиную.  
Дома у Рида, особенно когда никого не было, Стив предпочитал носить лёгкие футболки, но любое столкновение с людьми вынуждало его надевать более плотные вещи, которые могут прикрыть реактор. 

В комнате, такой же традиционной и старой, словно вышедшей из предыдущего века, как сам Стив, был камин. Тони, сидевший в одном из кресел, уже успел скинуть пиджак и бросить его на спинку.   
— Как тебе дом?   
— Неожиданно, — отозвался Стив. — Он выглядит… очень старым.   
— Это плохо или хорошо? — Тони оценивающе покрутил головой. — Я подумал, тебе будет здесь уютно. Всякая древность, слои пыли, правда?  
— Вы оскорбляете мой труд, мастер Тони, — сказал Джарвис.   
Он зашёл в комнату с серебряным (Стив почему-то не сомневался, что это настоящее серебро) подносом, на котором громоздилось несколько тарелок с закусками.   
— Что ты, — сказал Тони. — Спасибо, с выпивкой мы разберёмся. Что будешь пить, Стив?  
Легко поднявшись с кресла, он прошел старинному бару в углу комнаты.   
— Я бы предпочел не пить, — ответил Стив.   
Происходящее несколько его нервировало. У Стива всегда были проблемы с налаживанием контактов, и сейчас, в доме Тони, он чувствовал странный дискомфорт. Порывы спросить, что именно от него требуется, в чём подвох, Стиву приходилось давить в себе с немалым усилием.  
— Молока? — с ухмылкой предложил Тони. — Наверняка гадаешь, зачем я тебя сюда притащил? Садись.  
Стив обогнул второе кресло и опустился в него: оно было большим и мягким, таким, что Стив с непривычки едва в нём не утоп, и когда Тони вернулся, он сидел на самом краю, пытаясь выглядеть настолько расслабленно, насколько только мог.   
По какой-то странной причине у него немного кружилась голова, хотя в комнате было свежо, и пахло только полиролью для мебели и чем-то тяжёлым, вроде запаха книг в кожаных переплётах.   
И одеколоном Тони — ненавязчиво, но ощутимо.   
— Я поясню. — Тони поставил бутылку на ковёр рядом с креслом и выпрямился. — Мне интересно. Эта штука могла выбрать кого угодно — Гитлера, Данте, Да Винчи, какое-нибудь неведомое существо из параллельной вселенной, обыкновенного прохожего или психопата из закрытой тюрьмы, но выбрала тебя. Почему?  
Стив пожал плечами.  
— Думаю, это лучше спросить у Рида, — сказал он.   
— Мне кажется, что ты не так прост, — с обескураживающей прямотой заметил Тони. — Ты рад, что ушёл от войны?  
Нет.  
— Да. — Стиву стало ещё хуже, к горлу подступила тошнота, но он усилием воли заставил себя выглядеть нормально.   
— Ты как живой учебник истории, не впавший в старческий маразм. — Это звучало почти обидно, но Тони вряд ли имел в виду что-то плохое. — У тебя были друзья, знакомые, своя жизнь. Рид сказал, что на твоей форме были офицерские нашивки.   
— Капитанские, — уточнил Стив.   
Его прошиб холодный пот. Аллергическая реакция? Какой-нибудь отравляющий газ? Но зачем Тони Старку его травить?  
— Капитан Роджерс? — Тони мягко фыркнул и отпил из стакана. — Значит, ты воевал несколько лет и дослужился до офицерского чина. Как?  
— Я… — Стив сглотнул. — Я уже говорил, что не хочу об этом рассказывать.   
— Окей, — легко согласился Тони. — Военные тайны, всё такое? Но война давно закончилась. Более того, той войны, на которой был ты, в этом мире никогда не было.   
Почему его так тошнило? Конечно, Стив не мог похвастаться отменным здоровьем, но неожиданные вспышки головокружения были ненормальны даже для него.   
Он закрыл глаза и начал мысленно считать от десяти до единицы, но с каждой цифрой ему становилось только хуже. Чем-то это ощущение было ему знакомо, и он нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить, пока, наконец, на него всей своей мощью не навалилось осознание.   
Его звала машина.  
Звала, разумеется, грубо сказано, но она пыталась достучаться до центра управления в груди Стива. Он отвык от этого чувства, потому что всё время до перемещения он был связан с ней, и связь эта была такой естественной, что он привык её не замечать.   
— Стив? — произнёс Тони.  
Машина была где-то здесь, совсем рядом. Стив сцепил руки и судорожно выдохнул в безрезультатной попытке прийти в себя. При перемещении Стив не был в броне, после перемещения он ни разу не чувствовал её. Рид мог обмануть? Может, Рида и не было никогда, Стив никуда не перемещался, его просто держат в плену и пытаются выведать секреты? Согласно последним отчётам разведки, гипноз позволял и не такое.   
— Эй, — повторил Тони, и в его голосе можно было расслышать тревогу. — Ты побледнел. Если не хочешь, чтобы я спрашивал, так и скажи.  
Мир поплыл, как бывает, если сжимать веки слишком сильно. Стив осторожно поднялся, придерживаясь за подлокотник, и оглянулся.  
Единственный способ узнать правду — найти броню.   
Прислушавшись к себе, Стив попытался определить, в какую сторону ему идти. Броня была где-то в доме. Он нетвердым шагом пересёк комнату — периферийное зрение уловило, как спешно поднялся Тони, — отворил дверь и вышел в коридор. Это всё напоминало детскую игру по поиску предметов, не хватало только, чтобы Тони говорил: «горячо-холодно». Но он ничего не говорил, только настороженно смотрел на Стива, не делая никаких попыток его остановить.   
Когда стало «горячо», Стив прошёл через раскрывшиеся перед ним стеклянные двери и остановился.  
— Какого чёрта только что было? — Тони схватил его за плечо и дёрнул на себя. — Тебе нельзя сюда, Роджерс.   
Это был первый физический контакт, до этого Стив не видел, чтобы Тони вообще касался людей, но удивиться Стив не успел, его неожиданно скрутило изнутри. Машина достучалась.   
Стив почувствовал броню, и броня почувствовала его.  
Он привык думать о машине как о чём-то живом, как люди временами думают о своих любимых автомобилях или мотоциклах, но эта вещь была враждебной, из чужого времени и чужого мира. Стив даже не знал толком, что скрывалось за этими дверями.   
Но машина нашла его, и Стива скрутило от неожиданности, а пальцы Тони с такой силой впились в его плечо, что едва не вывихнули сустав. Стив развернулся, тяжело втягивая и выталкивая воздух сквозь стянувшее спазмами горло, и Тони почти испуганно отдёрнул руку.   
— Что ты сделал? — свистящим шёпотом спросил Тони. — Как ты это сделал?   
Стив покачал головой. Он дышал как после тяжёлого кросса, даже колени слегка тряслись.  
— Кто ты такой? — Теперь Тони действительно выглядел напуганным. — Ты вообще человек?  
— Я человек, — с напором ответил Стив. — Я просто…   
— Отпусти её, — неожиданно приказал Тони — он по-прежнему стоял, нелепо подняв руку, словно хотел прикоснуться, но по какой-то причине не мог. — Отпусти, иначе она убьёт тебя.  
Всё это походило на какой-то абсурд. Такого не могло случиться, совсем не могло, только в дурном сне или чьей-то извращённой фантазии.   
— Кто «она»?  
Тони обогнул его, быстро набрал комбинацию клавиш на панели и толкнул дверь. Это была мастерская, что-то вроде, Стив никак не мог понять — возможно, потому что все предметы перед его глазами расплывались.   
— Она распознала в тебе контроллер, — пробормотал Тони. — Это невозможно. Не для сороковых годов. У тебя есть импланты?   
Стив покачнулся и вцепился в край столешницы, обводя мутным взглядом комнату. Наверное, он несколько раз смотрел прямо на машину, но сориентироваться сумел далеко не сразу.   
Она мало напоминала гигантский неуклюжий механизм, к которому Стив привык, была вычурной, куда более человекоподобной. Он не мог ей управлять. Чувствовал — так же, как она чувствовала его, — но управлять не мог, все привычные команды оставляли груду металла недвижимой.   
Кто-то извне пытался разорвать контакт, и Стиву вдруг стало страшно.   
— Стив. — Тони заслонил собой броню и снова тряхнул его, ухватив за локти, на этот раз по-настоящему сильно. — Отпусти её. Мы поговорим и разберёмся.   
Стив моргнул и покачал головой, не понимая толком, соглашается ли он или выступает против. Все силы уходили на то, чтобы оставаться в сознании, Стив едва ли мог что-то ответить, даже если бы попытался. Мысли в его голове были простыми: броня — это защита, разорвать контакт — лишиться защиты.   
— Это приказ, солдат! — неожиданно рявкнул Тони.  
Стив отпустил. Он не мог не послушаться, исполнение приказов вбивалось в безусловные рефлексы, он, наверное, послушался бы, даже находясь без сознания. От навалившейся пустоты едва не зазвенело в ушах, и Стив ослабленно повис на руках у Тони, силясь прийти в себя.  
Он очнулся на небольшой кушетке, но не успел даже приподняться — чьи-то руки вдавили его назад.  
— Лежи, — тихо сказал Тони. — Всё в порядке. Просто лежи.   
Оглядевшись, Стив понял, что они находились в мастерской, а броня всё ещё была рядом. Стоило ему только потянуться, и она мгновенно отозвалась бы.  
Тони отдёрнул руки и посмотрел на них так, словно сделал что-то не то.   
— Кажется, — сказал Стив, — нам нужно поговорить.  
— Я само внимание, — отозвался Тони.   
Он отодвинулся.   
Стив почему-то подумал, что пересекался с этим человеком всего два раза, но каждый из них оказался наполнен событиями больше, чем недели, месяцы жизни Стива в этом мире. С Тони всё было как раньше, как на фронте — опасно, непредсказуемо, без остановок.   
Хотя возможно Стив ошибался и видел то, что хотел видеть.  
— Откуда у тебя броня?   
— Как ты смог к ней подключиться? — тут же спросил Тони. — Как ты вообще узнал, что это такое? Большие человекоподобные роботы в сороковые? — Он потёр переносицу. — Лазерные мечи у вас там тоже были?  
Несмотря на попытку пошутить, Тони был отчаянно серьёзен. Стив вздохнул.  
— Это государственная тайна. — Он вскинул руку, не давая Тони возразить. — То, что я тебе расскажу, никто и никогда не должен был узнать.  
Тони отступил на шаг назад и вздёрнул бровь — то ли иронично, то ли снисходительно. Стив предпочёл не обратить на это внимания.   
— Во время Второй Мировой, — начал Стив, глядя куда-то поверх плеча Тони, — был запущен проект, который назвали Возрождением. Я не учёный и не слишком хорошо в этом разбираюсь, но каким-то образом это было связано с сывороткой, которая улучшала силу и выносливость человека. В итоге у них должен был получиться суперсолдат, может быть, армия суперсолдат, которая одолела бы фашистские войска.  
Пальцы Стива легли на молнию толстовки — он потянул язычок вниз и принялся стягивать с себя куртку. Бровь Тони взлетела ещё выше, но он промолчал.   
— Проект закрыли, потому что куратор был убит, и сыворотка осталась недоработанной, — продолжал Стив. — Но они не отступили, и так появился проект «Железный Человек», в котором мне и предложили поучаствовать.   
— Железный Человек, — эхом отозвался Тони. — Надо же.   
Стив кивнул.  
— Это была броня, а я стал её пилотом. Единственным в своём роде. — Стив невесело засмеялся. — Она была привязана ко мне, а я к ней. Навсегда. С помощью этого.  
Он запутался в пуговицах рубашки, попытался сдержать тремор, но безуспешно. До этого момента реактор видели только врачи, и Стив даже не задумывался никогда о том, что однажды покажет его гражданскому.   
По крайней мере, Тони не стал падать в обморок. Вместо этого, к вящему удивлению Стива, он присвистнул.   
— Ого, — сказал он, зачем-то сунув в карманы руки. — Это центр управления? Вживлённый в твоё тело? Ого. Вау. Да ваши военные были затейниками. Как это работает?   
Стив запахнул рубашку, безуспешно пытаясь побороть смущение. Чувство было каким-то жалким и недостойным, но, на взгляд Стива, хвастаться уродливой круглой штуковиной в груди было ненормально.   
— Подожди, — одёрнул его Тони. — Не закрывай.  
— Это реактор, — пояснил Стив. Он неловко положил руки на колени, ощущая себя до идиотизма нелепым. — Да, центр управления и блок питания. Я… я отдавал мысленные команды броне, и броня меня слушалась.   
— Искусственный интеллект? С ума сойти. Должно быть, сейчас, семьдесят лет спустя, ваш мир выглядит во всех отношениях круче нашего. Я отдал бы руку, чтобы посмотреть.  
Он качнулся на каблуках и прошёлся перед кушеткой.  
— Моя малышка тебя заметила, но не до конца разобралась, что ты такое. Несовместимость систем, я полагаю. С ума сойти, — повторил он. — Мне в руки попало сокровище.   
Стив озадаченно нахмурился. Его и так здорово поразила такая специфическая реакция. Узнавать подробности по какой-то причине не хотелось.   
— Как проводили вживление? Как эта штука вообще работает, ты думаешь определённым образом? Команды, коды, мысленная морзянка? Слишком много вопросов. Так.  
Он нервическим движением растёр складку на лбу и, наконец, остановился.   
— Ты хотел что-то узнать.  
— Откуда у тебя броня? — сразу спросил Стив.   
— О. — Тони криво ухмыльнулся. — Это что-то вроде моей инвалидной коляски. Усовершенствованной, со всякими клёвыми функциями вроде полёта.  
Это больше походило на попытку уйти от ответа, чем действительно что-то объяснить, но Стив ничего не сказал. Он спустил ноги на пол и начал застёгивать рубашку, глядя перед собой.   
— Нет, подожди, стой. — Стив удивлённо вскинул голову — Тони смотрел на него, закусив губу. — Мне было четырнадцать или пятнадцать, не помню, мне было скучно, и я решил… Серьёзно. Ничего такого.   
— Ты сам собрал её?  
Тони кивнул.  
Лучшие умы Америки бились над броней Стива, чтобы создать единение машины и человека, сделать что-то, способное повлиять на ход войны. Тони Старк создал более совершенное устройство, потому что ему было скучно.   
В этом была какая-то ирония, но Стив не мог её уловить.  
— Я могу вас познакомить, если хочешь, — предложил Тони. — Правда, если вы понравитесь друг другу, я начну ревновать.   
Стив бросил беглый взгляд на броню, на показательно серьёзного Тони и покачал головой.  
— Ты невозможный человек.  
— Говорит мне тот, у кого в грудь вживлён реактор. Я впечатлён.   
На какое-то мгновение Стива неожиданно пронзило мыслью — Тони был первым человеком, которому он раскрыл свою тайну. Личность Железного Человека тщательно охранялась, о том, что невысокий молодой человек, которого любой солдат при случае на смех поднимал, на самом деле пилотирует всеобщего героя, знало всего несколько человек из правительства. Бесконечный поток миссий и заданий лишили Стива всего, и нет, он не был против, он сам добровольно принёс себя в жертву, и повторил бы при случае, потому что оно того стоило. Но порой, когда мысли не были заняты планом следующего боя или сознание не разрывало на части от переутомления, Стив думал, что кое-что упустил. Друга, помощника, любимую женщину или наставника, сложно было сказать. У Стива больше никого не было. У Стива не было даже самого себя. Железный Человек со всеми своими металлическими потрохами принадлежал правительству.  
— Эй, — мягко позвал Тони. — Я шучу. Не нужно так реагировать.  
— Я не… — Стив поднялся и шагнул ему на встречу. — Ты… Спасибо.  
— За что? — искренне удивился Тони. — Наверное, невыносимо жить в тишине? У меня есть…  
— Почему ты прячешь руки? — перебил его Стив. Говорить о собственных проблемах ему хотелось меньше всего.   
Вопрос его явно озадачил. Тони дёрнулся, видимо, с трудом подавив желание посмотреть на свои ладони, и пожал плечами.  
— Я царь Мидас, — ответил он. — Всё, к чему я прикасаюсь, превращается в золото. Так вот. У меня есть идея.   
Он обошёл Стива и встал напротив подвешенной в нише стены брони. Несколько секунд ничего не происходило, а затем тёмные глазницы шлема загорелись мягким голубоватым светом.   
— Сервер переведён в режим готовности, — механическим голосом сказала система.   
Стива передёрнуло, и Тони ответил ему усмешкой.  
— Если позволишь, — сказал он, — я мог бы усовершенствовать твой контроллер и привязать его к броне. Может быть, даже построить новую.  
— Зачем? — устало спросил Стив.   
Все произошедшее вымотало его так, как не выматывали иные атаки. И он действительно, всерьёз не понимал, почему Тони с ним возится.   
Они подошли к какому-то коммуникационному тупику. Тони нахмурился.  
— Как зачем? Ты пилот. Тебе нужна машина. А я располагаю ресурсами.   
— Зачем это нужно тебе? — Стив начал злиться, а из-за попыток подавить злость злился только сильнее. — Тебе просто интересно? Или скучно?  
Тони развернулся к нему всем корпусом, шлем брони повторил его движение — теперь на Стива смотрели две пары глаз: одна — изучающе, вторая — невидяще.   
— Какая тебе разница, капитан Роджерс?   
— Война закончилась, — просто ответил Стив, и Тони коротко рассмеялся.  
— Тебе нужна мотивация? Почитай криминальную сводку.   
Тони повёл плечами, и броня отключилась. Он прошёлся по мастерской, снял со столешницы пустой стакан, а с полки — бутылку с золотистой жидкостью.   
— Я ни к чему тебя не принуждаю, — заметил Тони. — Хочешь работать в своей художественной лавке — пожалуйста.   
— Откуда ты вообще…  
— Ты уникален, — перебил его Тони, то ли салютуя, то ли обличительно тыча в него стаканом. — Ты уникален даже сейчас, хотя наверняка считаешь себя бесполезным.   
Стив отвернулся.   
Броня больше не смотрела на него, она снова неподвижно застыла, литая, совершенная, наверняка безумно опасная. Вряд ли Стив мог оценить весь её потенциал, но даже по обрывкам информации, что поступали к нему во время недолгого подключения, он понимал, насколько мощное перед ним было оружие.  
— Это всё равно, что стрелять из танка по голубям, — сказал Стив.   
— О чём ты?  
— Я регулярно читаю криминальную сводку. — Он подошёл к койке и взял со смятой простыни толстовку. — Но выходить против воров и грабителей вот в этом? — Стив махнул в сторону брони.   
Прежде чем ответить, Тони отпил из стакана. Стив всегда плохо читал по лицам, и понять, о чём думает Тони, было сложно: после ажиотажа его лицо казалось непроницаемым.  
— Я предлагаю тебе возможность, — сказал наконец Тони.   
— Почему? — спросил Стив. — Почему я? Как ты можешь предлагать такое человеку, которого видишь второй раз в жизни? — Он пытался говорить спокойнее, и от этого фразы становились только короче. — Это твоя броня. Это твой мир. Защищай его. Ты ведь придумал как.  
Тони неотрывно смотрел на него, а на руке, сжимающей стакан, побелели костяшки.  
— Это и твой мир тоже.  
Стив с силой ударил кулаком в стену, так, что Тони отшатнулся. Болью пробрало даже по позвоночнику, в ушах зашумела кровь. Стив поморщился.   
— Я не просил об этом! Я не хотел. — Он шумно выдохнул, потому что лёгкие неожиданно сдавило. — У меня была цель, была война. Моё место там. Но из-за какого-то учёного и его экспериментов я предал свою страну и всё возложенное на меня доверие! Я так долго шёл к этому, и сейчас… — В руке начался тремор, и Стив крепко сжал своё запястье. — Всё бессмысленно.   
Наверное, с пугающей отстранённостью подумал он, так и проявляется посттравматический шок. Всё отчаяние, накопленное за несколько месяцев, в комплекте с обессиленным стрессом организмом, вылилось в позорную, недостойную солдата истерику.   
— Мне лучше уйти, — глухо сказал Стив, глядя в пол.  
Выражение лица Тони было совершенно нечитабельным. Он пожал плечами, будто сбрасывая с себя всё, что было сказано до этого, и отвернулся.  
— Джарвис закроет за тобой дверь, — негромко сказал он.

***   
Стив даже не хотел размышлять обо всем произошедшем.   
Во время войны он иногда думал о том, что будет, когда он расскажет кому-нибудь о Железном Человеке. Любимой девушке, другу или случайному знакомому — Стив размышлял о том, как это пройдёт, прокручивал мысленно обрывки разговора, сочинял ответные, оправдательные реплики, воображал чужое отвращение, ужас или шок.  
Железный Человек был героем, Стив Роджерс был никем, но в этом мире они оба не имели никакого значения. 

На третью неделю работы он обнаружил в ящике под кассовым аппаратом покрытую пылью беретту — маленький, гладкий пистолет, тяжёлый, но удобно лёгший в ладонь. До этого Стив видел современное оружие только на фотографиях в интернете и совершенно точно не предполагал, что ему на самом деле придётся с ним столкнуться.   
Ощущения были странными — почему-то только сейчас Стив понял, насколько беззащитным он был: странное чувство для человека, привязанного к смертоносной металлической броне.   
— Эту игрушку подарил мне знакомый коп, — пояснил появившийся в двери склада владелец магазина, немолодой мулат по имени Соломон. — Он работал под прикрытием, всё такое. Потом его подстрелили.  
— Мне жаль, — отозвался Стив, аккуратно положив пистолет обратно в ящик.   
Соломон пожал плечами.  
— Издержки профессии. Я не прикасался к этой штуковине с тех пор. Скорее возьму в руки гремучую змею, и то безопаснее будет. Зачем хорошему человеку пистолет, если он не коп? Я как считаю — если ты не высовываешься, то и пистолет тебе ни к чему.   
У Стива и криминальных сводок имелось другое мнение, но спорить с Соломоном было просто бесполезно.   
— Если хочешь, забирай его, — продолжил он. — Всё равно пылится. На складе есть даже несколько коробок с патронами.  
Временами Стив ловил себя на бестолковой зависти к нему, потому что Соломон был самым свободным человеком из всех, кого он когда-либо знал. Он владел художественной лавкой, совершенно не разбираясь в искусстве, рисовал аляповатые полотна, которые раздаривал друзьям, называл себя «анархистом-пофигистом», не ел мясо и жертвовал деньги сиротскому приюту. Ещё он был болтлив, владел безымянной собакой, имел привычку читать самому себе стихи и взял на работу Стива, даже не спросив у него документов.   
А теперь он подарил практически незнакомому человеку беретту.   
— У меня нет лицензии, — неуверенно сказал Стив.   
— А ты собираешься бегать по улице и размахивать им? — Соломон недоумённо нахмурился. — Законы созданы для слабаков, которые не умеют шевелить мозгами. Хочешь — забирай. Не хочешь — пусть пылится. Я пойду прогуляюсь.   
Он свистнул собаке и вышел на улицу, придержав для пса дверь.   
Пистолет Стив взял из чувства ответственности, как он сам пытался себе объяснить: кто знает, что стукнет Соломону в голову при случае, с него станется подарить оружие и ребёнку. На самом же деле, убрав нелепые оправдания, Стив просто видел в покрывшемся пылью пистолете защиту и отголоски войны. 

Работа в художественной лавке помогла с адаптацией в разы лучше, чем редкие прогулки с Беном — ещё в то время, когда у Бена было время на прогулки. Контакт с покупателями и окружающим миром вытащил Стива из кокона, в который он спрятался. Не полностью, конечно, но работа помогала чувствовать себя нужным, а это дорогого стоило.   
Иногда Стив просыпался по ночам с чётким ощущением, что война продолжается, что он дома, а происходящее было всего лишь сном, затянувшимся кошмаром, игрой подсознания. Границы реальности держались на тонкой, едва ощутимой нити, и Стиву приходилось впиваться ногтями в кожу — боль отрезвляла.  
Тони больше не звонил и, как ни странно, это нервировало Стива. Время от времени он ловил себя на мысли, что ждёт взломанной двери или звонка — с той встречи телефон Стив заряжал регулярно. Но время шло, а Тони не было, и Стив смирился, так, как до того смирился с новым миром и временем. Болезненно и очень шатко.   
Удивительным было то, что часто звонила Джанет: или она нашла в Стиве безотказного друга, или ей нравилось заводить друзей, или была третья, неясная пока причина. Джанет показывала ему Нью-Йорк, приводила на художественные выставки и, если был в их общении какой-то минус, то разве что полное нежелание Джанет идти на бейсбол. Стив мог её понять.

— Ты был в Диснейлэнде? — спросила она вместо приветствия. — Не отвечай, это неважно. Ты сегодня свободен? Мне надо купить несколько вещей, а Хэнк как всегда… — Джанет замолчала, но Стив живо представил, как она закатила глаза. — Обещаю, никакого магазина с нижним бельём!  
— Буду свободен через час, — отозвался Стив, бросив взгляд на правый нижний угол лэптопа. — Почему? — Он зажимал трубку ухом и пытался набрать что-то в поисковике, но звонок сбил его с нужной мысли.   
— Ты не против? — Она хмыкнула. — Хэнка это всегда приводит в замешательство, он бледнеет, краснеет и начинает повторять какой-то заумный научный бред. Рефлекс, что ли.   
Стив понимающе кивнул и чуть не выронил трубку.  
— Но мне нужно купить всего лишь пару платьев, — продолжила Джанет. — Потом можем поесть мороженое. Или пиццу. Или…  
— Я согласен, — мягко сказал Стив. — Где встречаемся?  
Джанет быстро продиктовала адрес и отключилась, а Стив вернулся к своему поисковику. 

Ровно через час Стив положил беретту на дно рюкзака, аккуратно завернув её в обёрточную бумагу, запер кладовую и кассу, пригладил перед зеркалом волосы и вышел на улицу, не забыв перевернуть табличку с надписью «открыто».   
Временами старательность Стива вызывала у Соломона смех, но он просто не умел иначе, а к беззлобным издёвкам привык ещё со времён войны. Стив был последовательным и щепетильным, особенно когда нервничал, а нервничал он теперь постоянно.   
Джанет встретила его широким и радостным взмахом руки и едва не ушибла ладонью шедшую мимо женщину.   
— Сначала поедим, — заявила она, потянув его за рукав в сторону какой-то забегаловки. — Я жутко хочу есть. Хэнк с самого утра заперся в лаборатории, его оттуда теперь никакими силами не вытянуть. Надеюсь, его не забудут покормить.  
Она засмеялась, и Стив улыбнулся в ответ. Джанет любила говорить о Хэнке, и даже через её наигранную пренебрежительность можно было увидеть, что она на самом деле волновалась.   
— Напишу им сообщение. Как работа? — спросила Джанет, ловко курсируя в сторону свободного столика. — Знаешь, я удивилась, когда узнала, что ты пошёл в художественную лавку.   
— Почему?  
— Наверное, стереотип. — Она даже не взглянула в меню — сходу заказала у подошедшей официантки какой-то салат и стакан сока. — Я думала, все военные идут работать в полицию или в частные охранные фирмы.  
Стив невольно вспомнил о спрятанном под курткой в рюкзаке пистолете.   
— Я... — Он замялся. — Хотел стать художником до того... — «как началась Вторая Мировая», едва не ляпнул он, но вовремя сдержался. — До того, как решил пойти в армию.   
По какой-то причине у Джанет это признание вызвало невероятный ажиотаж.   
— Это очень круто, — сказала она. — Ты можешь поступить в академию и отучиться как положено. У меня есть парочка знакомых... жуткие уроды, конечно. — Джанет снова рассмеялась, весело и заразительно. — Но со связями. К тому же, один из них мне должен.  
— Не надо, — покачал головой Стив. — Мне нравится моя работа.   
Джанет собиралась ему возразить, но её прервал звонок. Она выдернула мобильный из сумочки и нахмурилась.   
— Совсем без меня не можете?.. Что? То есть?  
Стив впервые видел, чтобы за какую-то долю секунды у человека исчезла вся краска с лица.   
— Где Хэнк? — Голос Джанет почти звенел. — Что с ним? Конечно, только скажите...  
Она отняла телефон от уха и непонимающе уставилась на дисплей.   
— Джанет?   
Стив нахмурился и очень осторожно положил руку поверх её ладони, пытаясь привлечь внимание.  
— Джанет, что случилось?  
Он помнил такое состояние ещё с довоенных времён. В художественной академии была девушка, неизменно веселая и доброжелательная, с приятной, сияющей улыбкой на лице, и пусть они учились на разных курсах, Стив всё равно её запомнил. Однажды он застал её в коридоре, побледневшую, с пустым, мёртвым взглядом. Сколько Стив её не звал, она не отзывалась, только мерно раскачивалась из стороны в сторону и сжимала в руках письмо. Как позже выяснилось — уведомление о смерти. У Джанет был такой же взгляд.  
— Что случилось? — твёрже повторил Стив. Он потянулся вперёд и мягко приподнял лицо Джанет за подбородок. — Эй, смотри на меня. Джанет. Говори со мной.  
— Я… — медленно проговорила она. — Это из института… Там, там Хэнк...  
— Что они сказали? Повтори как можно точнее, это очень важно.  
— Мисс ван Дайн, вы срочно нужны в институте. Да. Произошёл несчастный случай, в лаборатории взрыв, есть вероятность выхода токсина. — Если до этого голос Джанет звучал отдалённо, словно запись патефона, то после он ожил. Она моргнула. — О Господи. Мы должны поехать туда, Стив, немедленно!  
Не дожидаясь ответа она вскочила, и Стиву пришлось придержать её за локоть. Он вытащил из кармана смятую купюру и бросил на стол.   
— Пошли, — сказал Стив. — Ты на машине? Нет? Значит, нужно взять такси.

В машине Джанет молчала, только сжала руку Стива так, что он почти перестал чувствовать пальцы. У неё был шок, но пока они не разобрались, что произошло в лаборатории, утешения и уговоры казались бесполезными.   
Видимых разрушений у здания не было. При слове «взрыв» Стив вспоминал руины городов и бомбардировки, горящие здания, дым и каменную крошку, здесь же не было ничего, кроме большого количества чёрных машин с тонированными стёклами.   
У входа в институт стояли люди в костюмах — одинаковые, с нечитабельными выражениями лиц. Присмотревшись, Стив заметил у них оружие.   
— Я стажер, — нетерпеливо сказал какой-то парень, его взволнованный голос был слышен ещё издалека. — Работаю тут. Учусь. Питер Паркер, у вас должно быть записано, ну.  
— К сожалению, сэр, — произнёс «костюм», — в здание никого не пускают.   
— Меня уволят. — Паркер переминался с ноги на ногу, оглядывался и нервно поправлял сползающий рюкзак. — Что там случилось?  
— Это секретная информация, сэр. Кто вы?  
Стив с опозданием понял, что вопрос адресовался ему.  
— Джанет ван Дайн, мне позвонили, сказали срочно, — скороговоркой произнесла Джанет. — Он со мной.   
«Костюм» кивнул.   
— Проходите, вас ждут в холле.   
Джанет крепче сдавила пальцы Стива и с невероятной для её состояния уверенностью шагнула вперёд, оставив позади угрюмых безликих людей и нервного парня-стажёра. Коридоры выглядели нетронутыми, как и лифт, как и узкие проходы между комнатами. Джанет ускорила шаг, почти побежала, и Стиву пришлось сосредоточиться, чтобы не оступиться.   
Когда они дошли до лаборатории, Джанет замерла, потом выпустила его ладонь и рванулась вперёд, мгновенно повиснув на руках какого-то мужчины в лабораторном халате.  
— Я — Джанет ван Дайн! — закричала она. — Впусти меня! Мне нужно знать, где Хэнк! Генри Пим. Где он?  
Парень отступил в сторону, и Джанет влетела в помещение, едва не споткнувшись об обломок стола. 

Никакого взрыва, как понял Стив, не было, была ложь или перевранная информация. Комнаты кто-то разнёс, кто-то яростный и безумно сильный, кто-то, способный разломать в щепки массивный дубовый стол и высадить металлопластиковые окна.   
По полу сновали муравьи, расползшиеся из проломленного аквариума. Стив заторможенно вгляделся в чёрные точки, бессмысленно кружившие среди ошмётков мебели, и поднял глаза.  
Джанет в несколько прыжков пересекла прихожую и замерла у входа в лабораторию. К ней сразу же направился очередной «костюм», попытался сказать что-то, но Джанет неожиданно попятилась и упала бы, если бы Стив её не поддержал.  
— Где Хэнк?! — снова закричала Джанет. — Там кровь. Эй, ты, ублюдок...  
— Мисс ван Дайн, — растерянно отозвался «костюм». — Я бы хотел...  
— Где Хэнк? — повторила Джанет. Её трясло, она вырвалась из хватки Стива и замерла в центре комнаты. Лицо её передёрнуло страшной гримасой, то ли испуганной, то ли яростной — хрупкая девушка выглядела так, словно собиралась впиться ногтями в лицо первого попавшегося человека и разодрать его в лохмотья.   
Краем глаза Стив разглядел разрушенную лабораторию, увидел тёмно-багровые пятна на стенах, словно кого-то с безумной ненавистью размазали по белой поверхности, оставив полупрозрачные разводы.  
Впервые за всё время, проведённое в этом мире, Стиву стало дурно.   
— Мне нужно задать вам несколько вопросов, — упорствовал «костюм». — Мисс ван Дайн, присядьте...  
Джанет выругалась, шагнула вперёд, а потом её ноги неловко подогнулись, и Стив едва успел поддержать её и усадить на чудом уцелевший стул.   
— Принесите воды, — прошипел «костюму» Стив. Тот беспомощно оглянулся и скрылся в коридоре.   
И тут Джанет заплакала.   
Стив боялся чужих слёз — он боялся их сильнее, чем вражеских атак в начале сороковых и подростковых банд в детстве. Он попытался отстраниться, но Джанет так крепко вцепилась в его плечи, что ему пришлось опуститься рядом со стулом на колени и приобнять её.   
— Стив, — свистяще прошептала Джанет. — Где Хэнк? А что, если...  
— Тише, — как можно увереннее отозвался он. — Всё будет нормально. Хэнк просто отошёл, его скоро найдут, и ты будешь вспоминать всё случившееся со смехом.   
— Со смехом, — отозвалась она. — А что, если…  
Джанет не продолжила, но Стив и так понял — по наклону головы и нежеланию смотреть по сторонам, чтобы случайно не наткнуться на кровавые пятна.   
— Нет, — спокойно сказал Стив. — Это не он. Я видел последствия взрыва, для человека… — Он прикусил язык, понимая, насколько неуместным сейчас прозвучало бы окончание фразы. — Это не Хэнк, — неловко закончил Стив.  
Джанет потерянно кивнула.  
Когда «костюм» вернулся, она уже почти успокоилась и едва ощутимо дрожала в руках Стива. Чтобы Джанет взяла воду, ему пришлось отстраниться, и «костюм» потянул его в сторону.  
— Сэм Уилсон, — представился он. — Мы не хотели, чтобы так произошло. Её реакция была непредсказуемой.  
— На какую реакцию вы рассчитывали? — с раздражением ответил Стив. — Сказали что-то про взрыв, вызвали сюда, вокруг машины, потом эта комната… — Он вздохнул. — Кровь не Хэнка?  
— Мы проверяем, — лаконично сказал Уилсон. — Нам нужно, чтобы мисс Ван Дайн ответила на некоторые вопросы касательно исследований Хэнка Пима.  
— Послушайте…  
— Какие вопросы? — мрачно спросила Джанет. — Вы здесь не из-за происшествия, верно? — Она не встала со стула, но смотрела прямо на Уилсона, и Стиву совсем не понравился этот взгляд. — Вам нужна работа Хэнка. Вам абсолютно плевать, жив ли он!  
— Мисс…  
— Вы всегда так поступаете? Окружили лабораторию так, словно здесь тоже прорыв гамма-радиации, а, может, и в тот раз…  
— Мисс! — Уилсон вскинул руки. — Успокойтесь. Мы беспокоимся за доктора Пима не меньше вашего.   
— Уж я бы с этим поспорила, — выдохнула Джанет. Она наклонила голову, как настороженный зверёк, почуявший опасность. — И я отказываюсь отвечать на ваши вопросы, пока вы не приведёте мне живого и здорового Хэнка.  
Уилсон открыл было рот, явно намереваясь продолжить спор, но его прервало появление высокого, ярко-рыжего мужчины в тёмном костюме. Он молча махнул рукой, Уилсон коротко кивнул и отошёл в сторону. Джанет не спускала с него глаз.   
— Можете называть меня Дуганом, — представился мужчина. — Вы пришли с мисс ван Дайн?  
Он говорил тихо — видимо, для того, чтобы Джанет их не услышала, — но получалось у него скверно.   
— Я хочу извиниться за грубость моих сотрудников, — продолжил Дуган после того, как Стив кивнул. — Разумеется, расспросы могут подождать, учитывая состояние мисс ван Дайн. Мы просто пытаемся избежать повтора ситуации с гамма-излучением. Думаю, вы можете идти, но...  
Стив ждал этого «но».  
— Мне хотелось бы, если это возможно, чтобы мисс ван Дайн некоторое время побыла с вами. Ну, знаете, истерическое состояние, человек может наделать уйму глупостей... И оставьте мне свой номер телефона.   
— Я не буду ничего говорить, — твёрдо сказал Стив. — До того момента, пока вы не найдёте Генри Пима.   
— Само собой, — с энтузиазмом отозвался Дуган.  
— И мне нужны результаты анализа крови на стене лаборатории.  
— Я лично оповещу вас, когда они появятся.   
Стив высвободил рукав из его хватки и направился к Джанет. Дуган крикнул ему вслед:  
— Держите телефон включённым!  
Стив кивнул и повёл плечами, словно пытаясь сбросить с себя омерзение. 

Джанет уже успокоилась к его возвращению: теперь она просто сидела, сомкнув на коленях пальцы, и смотрела перед собой. Она была бледной, косметика растеклась по щекам широкими чёрными полосами, глаза покраснели, но она, по крайней мере, больше не кричала и не плакала.   
— Джанет, — мягко начал Стив, коснувшись ладонью её плеча. — Поехали ко мне, здесь нам делать нечего. Тот господин обещал держать меня в курсе дел.  
Джанет упрямо сомкнула губы, но, поколебавшись пару мгновений, поднялась, опершись на локоть Стива.   
— Ублюдки, — прошептала она. — Стервятники.   
— Я позвоню Тони, — неожиданно для себя самого сказал Стив. — Только выберемся отсюда.   
Идея эта пришла ему в голову внезапно, но была, вроде бы, вполне логичной: Тони явно располагал связями, а ещё он был другом Хэнка и Джанет. Он по меньшей мере заслуживал знать.   
Джанет кивнула, и они, полуобнявшись, молча пошли к выходу.

У входа в институт Стив поймал такси, усадил в салон Джанет и достал телефон. Трубку Тони снял после восьмого гудка.   
— Да? — раздражённо бросил он.  
— Тони?   
— О, Стив. — В голосе Тони появились насмешливые нотки. — Соскучился?  
Стив раздражённо потёр пальцами лоб и начал сходу:  
— Ты знаешь, что произошло в лаборатории Хэнка?  
— Восстание муравьёв? — предположил Тони, но, напоровшись на тишину, продолжил уже встревоженно: — Что случилось?   
— Это не телефонный разговор, — ответил Стив. — Если кратко: в лаборатории разгром, Хэнка не нашли. — Глядя на Джанет, он хотел добавить, что пока не нашли, ещё найдут, потому что иначе и быть не может, но качнул головой. — Я с Джанет.  
— Что от меня требуется?  
— Подожди. — Стив зажал трубку и продиктовал адрес. — Тут слишком много людей в костюмах, и даже я понимаю, что это значит. У тебя есть какие-нибудь связи?  
— Ты везёшь её домой? — спросил вместо ответа Тони. — Скоро буду.  
Он повесил трубку.   
Когда они отъезжали, Стив смотрел вслед тёмным машинам — одна из них отъехала от ворот и двигалась следом за такси. Это раздражало, Стив терпеть не мог, когда за ним следили. Инстинкты твердили, что следить может только враг, а Стив привык на них полагаться, что не раз спасало жизнь и ему, и солдатам.   
— Мы выйдем немного раньше, — бросил Стив водителю.  
Даже если Джанет и удивилась, то никак не комментировала происходящее до тех пор, пока они не вышли из такси и не стали петлять по переулкам.  
— Мы ведём себя как в шпионском романе, — поделилась она. — В любой другой раз я не против, но сегодня… Стив, что происходит?  
— Просто доверься мне, — сказал он.  
Из Джанет вышел бы хороший солдат, подумал Стив и сразу же отругал себя за такие мысли. Джанет стоически выдержала его приступ паранойи и позволила себе расклеиться, только переступив порог квартиры.   
— Воды? — спросил Стив, осторожно помогая ей сесть на диван.   
— Хэнка, — тихо ответила Джанет. Она с неожиданной силой обхватила запястье Стива. — Обещай, что с ним всё в порядке. Стив, обещай мне.  
— С ним всё хорошо, — сказал Стив. — Что бы ни произошло, мы это выясним. Как можно скорее. — Поколебавшись, он поцеловал её в лоб. — Я обещаю.   
Джанет осела на диван и обняла подушку. Когда Стив вернулся с одеялом, она уже провалилась в тревожный сон. 

Тони приехал через полчаса. В отличие от прошлого раза, он не стал взламывать дверь, а просто постучал.   
— Как она? — первым делом спросил он.  
— Спит. — Стив провёл его на кухню и включил чайник, чтобы занять себя хоть чем-то. — Узнал что-нибудь?  
— Что-нибудь, — эхом отозвался Тони. — Они провели экспертизу, кровь от целой кучи лабораторных крыс. Кому-то здорово влетит, но это значит, что, по крайней мере, нашего Хэнка не размазало по стенам.   
На секунду Стиву пришлось вцепиться в стол.   
— Но тогда где он? — спросил он. — И что там произошло?  
Тони не ответил, и Стиву пришлось обернуться. Тот сидел, обхватив себя за подбородок, и задумчиво смотрел в стену.  
— Тони?  
— Рид рассказывал что-нибудь об исследованиях Хэнка? Зачем ему эти крысы и муравьи, почему Хэнк ночами сидит в лаборатории и всё ещё не свернул тебе шею за то, что ты гуляешь с его девушкой?  
Стив отрицательно покачал головой и даже не стал спрашивать, откуда Тони известно о его встречах с Джанет. Он понял, что когда Тони Старк хочет о чём-либо узнать, он узнает, что бы другие по этому поводу не думали.  
Тони запустил пальцы в волосы и нервным движением растрепал пряди.   
— Хэнк экспериментировал с субатомными частицами, которые при попадании на объект способны уменьшать или увеличивать его размеры. Крысы, кролики, муравьи. Мои роботы. Конечно, действие частиц не перманентное, но Хэнк работал над этим.  
Он помолчал.   
— У частиц было побочное действие. Некоторые обработанные животные начинали вести себя неадекватно, порой даже агрессивно.  
Кажется, Стив понял, к чему клонил Тони. Он вернулся к столу, поставил на него кофейник и сел.   
— Ты думаешь... — Стив закашлялся, голос звучал слишком хрипло. — Думаешь, он мог испробовать это на себе?  
— Думаю, — пожал плечами Тони. — Обычное дело в учёной среде.   
— И... насколько маленьким он мог стать? — осторожно поинтересовался Стив.  
— Как насекомое, — пробормотал в ответ Тони. — Как муравей.   
Мысль о том, что Хэнка могли просто раздавить в суматохе, повисла в тишине — тяжело и ощутимо почти физически. Стив не решался спросить вслух, а Тони, судя по всему, не собирался говорить об этом сам.   
— Я останусь здесь, пока не проснётся Джанет, — наконец прервал молчание Тони. 

Ждать Стиву было не впервой: он хорошо умел ждать. В отличие от Тони.   
Он был бы отвратительным солдатом, потому что, как понял Стив, отслеживая взглядом беспорядочные перемещения Тони по квартире, он был нетерпеливым в самой последней из всех возможных степени.   
Поначалу он возился с телевизором, который после починки так никто и не включал, потом выходил на лестничную клетку, чтобы поорать на кого-то по телефону, затем просто кружил по комнатам, будто запертое в клетке животное.   
— Тони, — устало позвал Стив, борясь с головной болью. — Пожалуйста, сядь.  
Тони одарил его растерянным взглядом, но всё же присел на край стула, принявшись раскачиваться на ножках. От скрипа тяжесть в висках только усилилась.   
— Ты решил что-нибудь по поводу брони? — спросил Тони.  
— Я уже сказал нет, — отозвался Стив.  
— Но ты не понимаешь...  
— Нет, — перебил его Стив, — значит, нет. Не хочу об этом говорить.   
— Говорить о сороковых, я так понимаю, ты тоже не хочешь? — Стив красноречиво покачал головой, и Тони фыркнул. — Ладно. О чём тогда?   
Стив хотел бы помолчать, но тишина явно сводила Тони с ума. Да и его самого тоже: умение сосредотачиваться на ожидании помогало во время войны, но сейчас только шло во вред.   
— Чем ты занимаешься?   
— Ты же читал обо мне в интернете. — Тони тронул кончиками пальцев остывший кофейник и тяжко вздохнул. — Владею компанией, прожигаю жизнь, собираю хлам. Всё такое.   
— Хлам, — повторил Стив.  
Его снова охватило раздражение. Какой хлам? Вроде того красно-золотого хлама, за который лучшие учёные военных времён продали бы души?  
— Оружие? — глухо спросил Стив.  
— Больше нет, — сказал Тони, глядя Стиву в глаза. — Я специалист по роботехнике. Занимаюсь электроникой. Работаю над вечным двигателем.   
Стив нахмурился.  
— Пытаюсь создать философский камень, — абсолютно серьёзно закончил Тони.  
Они виделись третий раз, и третий раз Стив не мог понять, как правильно реагировать на слова Тони. Тот шутил со звериной серьёзностью и под видом шуток выдавал что-то действительно важное. Тони, при всей своей внешней открытости, казался Стиву замкнутым в своеобразную броню, за которой практически невозможно было рассмотреть хоть что-то настоящее.  
И Стив удивлением поймал себя на мысли, что в мире нет ничего невозможного.  
— Помощь нужна? — спросил он.   
Тони собирался ответить, но их прервала громкая музыка. Стив опустил взгляд на свой телефон, но тот молчал.  
— Это не мой, — тут же сказал Тони.  
Они переглянулись и одновременно поднялись со стульев. Звонок прервался, когда они были у порога: всклоченная, почти испуганная Джанет прижимала трубку к уху.  
— Хэнк, — сказала она. — Это ты? Скажи что это ты, скажи, что всё в порядке. О господи. — Джанет нервным движением провела рукой по волосам и тихо засмеялась. — Ты идиот. Ты самый гениальный идиот, которого я знаю!  
Джанет ещё что-то говорила, быстро и невнятно, но Стив слишком устал, чтобы вслушиваться.   
Всё закончилось. Хэнк в порядке, у него вышло, его частицы сработали, значит, теперь всё будет хорошо. Это странным образом принесло столько же разочарования, сколько и облегчения, и Стив прикрыл глаза. С его стороны было низко и неправильно находить причину для существования в чужом горе, а именно это он, судя по всему, и сделал.   
Вновь захотел почувствовать себя героем, с отвращением подумал Стив.   
— Эй, — тихо позвал его Тони, — всё нормально?  
Только открыв глаза, Стив заметил, что стоит, привалившись к дверному косяку, и прижимает руку к реактору. Вместо ответа он неопределённо покачал головой.  
— Поедешь с нами? — мягко спросил Тони.   
На заднем плане с грохотом что-то делала Джанет. Когда она появилась на пороге, лицо её было чистым, без тёмных разводов на щеках. И она сияла, как сиял бы любой человек, с чьих плеч свалилась тяжёлая ноша.   
Джанет неуверенно улыбнулась, губы её дрогнули в уголках.   
— Поеду, — ответил Стив. Тони окинул его долгим взглядом, потом подхватил со спинки стула пиджак и пошёл к выходу. 

***  
Люди в чёрных костюмах уехали. О случившемся напоминали только припаркованная на стоянке института машина парамедиков и пустота в коридорах самого здания.  
И, конечно, сидевший посреди хаоса Хэнк, которому пытался измерить давление врач.  
— Парень, — с порога начал Тони, — что я говорил по поводу тестирования препаратов на себе?  
— Ох, Старк, — раздражённо откликнулся Хэнк, пытаясь вывернуться из докторской хватки. — Заткни...  
Договорить он не успел: к нему подлетела встрепанная, перепуганная Джанет, и неловко замерла напротив. Она вцепилась в ворот наброшенного на пимовские плечи халата, легонько встряхнула и сдавила шею Хэнка с такой силой, что Стив всерьёз ожидал услышать хруст позвонков.   
— Ну ты и мерзавец, — зашипела она. — Никогда, слышишь, никогда так больше не делай.  
— Джен...   
— Мы завтра же поедем отдыхать. За город. — Джанет со свистом выдохнула. — В коттедж моего отца.   
Лицо Хэнка приняло совершенно страдальческое выражение.  
— Но...  
— Замолчи, — одёрнула его Джанет. — Ни слова о насекомых больше. Ни слова о лабораториях, экспериментах и прочей ерунде. Понял?  
Тони фыркнул и пнул носком ботинка обломок аквариума — оставшиеся на нём муравьи брызнули в разные стороны. Стив, тактично разглядывавший неотмытые ещё кровавые пятна на стенах, недоумевающе поднял брови.   
— Последний раз, — умоляюще протянул Хэнк. Он выглянул из-за плеча Джанет. — Тони, ты знаешь, что если брызнуть частицами на одежду, она сможет изменять размеры вместе с телом...  
— Хэнк!   
— Мы ещё пожалеем, что его не раздавили в суматохе, — одними губами проговорил Тони. Стива передёрнуло. Шуток на эту тему он просто не понимал и, наверное, никогда не научился бы понимать. Тони это заметил: он поднял руку так, словно хотел хлопнуть его по плечу, но вдруг замер в неудобной, почти неловкой позе.  
— Странно, — прокомментировал он, но не стал ничего объяснять, просто сунул руку в карман. — Пим! Как тебе в голову пришла эта гениальная идея?   
Джанет обернулась, и многие амазонки позавидовали бы ярости в её взгляде — она смотрела на Тони так, словно готова была разорвать его на части. Стив усмехнулся.  
— Меня снова не допустили, ну, ты должен быть в курсе, — безрадостно ответил Хэнк. — Кто же знал, что комиссию так выведет из себя упоминание об оружии! — Он передёрнул плечами и покорно принял объятия Джанет.   
— И ты решил всем показать, что чего-то стоишь? — спросил Стив.   
Всё это прозвучало знакомо, он сам раз за разом получал отказы и отстранения. Никто не был заинтересован в проблемных, хилых парнях.   
Кроме сумасшедших учёных.   
— Нет. Да. Не знаю. — Хэнк вздохнул. — Сам не знаю, что на меня нашло, я увидел муравьев, вспомнил слова доктора про «сделать что-то нетипичное» и почему-то подумал…  
— Доктора? — уточнил Тони. — Ты ходишь к психологу? — Когда Хэнк кивнул, Тони закатил глаза. — О, Генри, вам необходимо сменить обстановку и выйти за рамки привычного, найти исток своих проблем, познать глубины подсознания, — передразнил Тони. — Ненавижу врачей.   
— Что-то нетипичное, — мягко произнесла Джанет, перебирая волосы Хэнка. — Он говорил про вечеринки, песни с караоке, прыжки с парашютом. Что-то, чего ты никогда не сделал бы, милый.   
Возможно, подумал Стив, ему тоже стоило последовать совету этого врача, с каким бы скепсисом об этом не говорил Тони. Напиться, принять предложение Соломона и пойти с ним на хиппи-вечеринку (Стив до сих пор не знал точно, кто такие хиппи, он определённо читал о них что-то в интернете, но так и не запомнил), развеяться. Хотя он бы вряд ли на такое решился.   
— Эффект потрясающий, Старк, — начал было Хэнк, но Джанет закрыла ему рот ладонью.  
— Нет, — сказала она. — Отдых, природа, успокоение. Никаких учёных разговоров. Тебя это тоже касается, Тони.   
Тот кивнул с наигранным раскаянием, но, судя по всему, не принял её слова всерьёз.  
— Здесь были люди. Они с тобой говорили?   
— Они заинтересовались моими разработками, — с видимым удовольствием отозвался Хэнк. — Оставили мне номер. Какая-то неправительственная организация...  
— Ты помнишь, как громил свою лабораторию? — рассеянно перебил его Тони.  
— Я... — Хэнк замялся. — Нет. Я помню, что был зол, помню, как наносил на себя раствор, а потом я очнулся посреди завала.   
— Проверь, всё ли на месте.  
— Ты издеваешься? — Пим изумлённо приподнял белёсые брови. — Как в этом хаосе...  
Джанет звонко хлопнула его ладонью по губам.   
— Старк, — проворчала она. — Выметайся к чертям.   
Тони поднял руки в защитном жесте.  
— Полегче, тигрица, я пытаюсь помочь.  
Джанет выпрямилась: Стив в очередной раз поразился тому, как легко эта хрупкая, невысокая женщина становилась властной почти до жёсткости. Она ткнула в Тони пальцем.   
— Не заставляй меня гнать тебя прочь пинками, — сказала она.   
Тони в наигранном ужасе попятился.   
— Идём, Стив, — со смехом позвал он. — Хэнк, я позвоню!  
— Даже не думай! — рявкнула Джанет, и Тони, ухмыльнувшись, выскользнул за дверь. 

Они спускались в тишине, но тишина, вопреки ожиданиям, не была вымученной.   
На западе заходило солнце, высвечивая зеркальные окна института красным. На парковке не было ни одной машины, кроме чёрного спорткара Тони, и эта пустота, казалось, даже глушила звуки — откуда-то доносился шум, детские крики и лай собак, но всё это было далёким, словно огороженным стеклом.   
Стив ждал, что Тони снова заговорит о броне, но тот молчал, щурясь на свет.   
— Хочешь съездить куда-нибудь? — неожиданно спросил Тони. — Музей, опера, балет? Чем ты вообще интересовался раньше?   
— Хочу прогуляться до дома пешком, — сказал Стив. Это было странно, но его немного огорчило то, что Тони оставил попытки его переубедить. Он впервые всерьёз задумался о Железном Человеке в своём новом мире — не как о глупой авантюре, а как о реальности.   
Мысль о том, что связь с прошлым можно было не рвать окончательно, отчего-то посетила его только теперь.   
— Понял, — хрипло рассмеялся Тони. — «Старк, выметайся к чертям».   
Он не выглядел обиженным, но Стив всё равно насторожился.   
— Я этого не говорил.   
— Тебе не хватает вандайновской прямолинейности, — заметил Тони.   
— Я просто другой.  
— Не недооценивай себя.   
Он успел дойти до машины, когда Стив окрикнул:  
— Через три дня будет закрытие одной выставки, на которую я хотел бы попасть. Через два дня у меня выходной.   
Тони усмехнулся и надел очки.  
— Я уловил связь, — сказал он прежде, чем сел в машину. — Наберу тебя завтра.

Когда машина Тони скрылась за поворотом, Стив опустил плечи и тяжело вздохнул. Короткая вспышка активности неожиданно выбила его из почти привычного в новом мире состояния полусна, вернула поутихшее было желание что-то делать. Возвращаясь домой, Стив прокручивал в голове одну мысль, которая уже давно не давала ему покоя — во время Второй Мировой здесь всё происходило по такому же сценарию, за одним существенным исключением. Не было Железного Человека. Что с ним случилось? Почему проект не был запущен?  
Что стало со Стивом Роджерсом этого мира?


	3. Вы не можете сломать того, кто уже был сломан

Алабама была влажной и тяжёлой, а её пейзажи — однотонно-желтого цвета, в который изредка вкраплялся серый, когда рядом с железной дорогой начинала петлять трасса. На горизонте хребтом вздымались бурые лысые горы, подёрнутые жаркой воздушной дымкой, словно выведенные на синем фоне акварельными красками.   
Единственной соседкой Стива была маленькая старушка, которая большую часть пути спала, а всё оставшееся время рассказывала о войне. Стив всякий раз ёжился, когда осознавал, что они, скорее всего, родились примерно в один год. 

Никаких военных проектов, как понял Стив, порывшись в документах, в этом мире не было. По крайней мере, никаких военных проектов, о которых знали бы простые гражданские — было что-то сильно засекреченное, так сильно, что сквозь защиту не смог пробиться даже Тони Старк. Из полотен бесполезной информации он вычленил всего одно имя, и теперь Стив ехал в Тускалусу, маленький городок на западе штата, чтобы встретиться с доктором Брюсом Бэннером.   
Он оставил записку на столе в квартире, забрал заработанные деньги, сунул на дно рюкзака замотанную в толстовку беретту, купил билет и уехал. Этот поступок был импульсивным и обдуманным одновременно: импульсивным — потому что никто наверняка не ожидал от Стива такого; обдуманным — потому что иначе он сам никуда бы не поехал.   
Стив учили, что любое начинание нуждалось в плане.   
План был. 

Поезд прибыл поздно вечером: на станции уже почти никого не было, и сонного вида парень подсказал Стиву ближайший отель. Искать Бэннера среди ночи показалось Стиву плохой затеей: его и днём было затруднительно найти. Тони предположил, что Бэннер скрывался от властей, другой причины переезда талантливого учёного на край мира он не видел, но с каких пор Алабама стала краем мира, Стив уточнять не стал.

Город очень сильно отличался от Нью-Йорка, он был ниже, тише и темнее. Звенящая тишина ненадолго заложила Стиву уши, и прежде, чем войти в отель, он некоторое время стоял на пороге и прислушивался. Уже в номере, привычно осмотрев все вещи и проверив входы, Стив позволил себе ненадолго расслабиться.   
Через мгновение зазвонил телефон.  
— Это было глупо, — сказал Тони вместо приветствия.  
— Ты снова взломал дверь?   
Тони фыркнул.  
— Я ещё в прошлый раз сделал ключ. Куда ты так спешил?   
— Расстроен, что я не позвал тебя с собой? — Стив поправил трубку и устроился на кровати. Он помолчал недолго, прикрыв глаза, и продолжил уже серьёзнее: — Тони, я хочу поговорить с ним и выяснить всё, что в моих силах. Это важно.  
— Да, — сразу отозвался Тони. — Вся эта чепуха с самопознанием, я помню.  
— Как твоя презентация?  
— О!  
В последнее время, с того самого момента, когда Стив догадался попросить помощи в поисках, они стали общаться почти каждый день. Сложно было сказать, что именно двигало Тони, возможно, ему было интересно поговорить с пришельцем, возможно, дело было в чём-то другом, но он живо откликался на любые идеи Стива и поддерживал его даже в нарушении законов. Взлом государственных архивов иначе назвать было сложно.   
Иногда Стив думал, что именно так проявляется дружба, но жестоко давил в себе эту мысль. У него никогда не было друзей. Он очень боялся ошибиться.  
— Стив, ты там уснул, что ли?   
Он резко открыл глаза и выпрямился.  
— Я… Ох, дорога была длинной. — Стив снова распластался на диване. — Я не заметил.  
— Случается, — отозвался Тони и неожиданно хмыкнул. — И что на тебе надето?  
— Прости?  
— Да так, узконаправленный юмор. Набери меня, когда поговоришь с Бэннером.  
— Конечно.  
— И, Стив. — Тони помолчал. — Аккуратнее там, что ли. Гримм меня расчленит, если с тобой что-нибудь случится, а то, что не расчленил Гримм, уничтожит Джанет. А уже потом за меня возьмётся Пим, потому что я посмел расстроить его...   
— Ладно, ладно, — со смешком прервал его Стив. — Всё будет в порядке.   
В комнате висело большое зеркало, обёрнутое в старомодную, исцарапанную деревянную раму. Стив раздевался, готовясь ко сну, и не думал ни о чём особенном, когда его взгляд упал на гладкую поверхность.   
Тусклые комнатные лампочки почти заглушали невнятное мерцание реактора, но тени всё равно обрисовали шрамы и выпирающие кости. Стив давно уяснил, что для двадцать первого века он не был особенно худым или мелким, не до такой степени, чтобы это бросалось в глаза. Джанет даже заметила однажды, что Стив был похож на студента-программиста, только без очков.   
Но Стив привык стыдиться своего тела. Он привык считать его недостаточно сильным и выносливым. Реактора это почти не касалось — реактор был вещью, необходимой для службы, но теперь он стал чем-то чужим, уродливым и совершенно бесполезным.   
Стив отвернулся, быстро натянул футболку и забрался под тонкое жёсткое одеяло, пытаясь отогнать прочь дурные мысли.

***  
Со снимка на Стива смотрел усталый, немного сутулый мужчина с тёмными волосами и добродушными карими глазами. Оставалось только догадываться, зачем такой приятный на вид человек скрылся в полупустынных прериях Алабамы.   
Будильник выдернул Стива из сна в семь утра. Позавтракал он в примыкавшей к отелю столовой — там же скучающая официантка рассказала Стиву, как добраться до выписанного на бумажку места.  
— Это за городом, — пояснила она. — Есть там местечко, полудохлое, бывший шахтёрский городок. Шахта разорилась, народ разъехался, остались одни старики да золотоискатели. Будешь ещё тост?   
— Нет, спасибо. Ещё чашку кофе, если можно. — Официантка — на бейдже было написано «Шэрон» — кивнула. — А как туда добраться?  
— На автобусе, потом придётся миль пять пешком топать. — Шэрон сощурилась. — А ты из этих? Ну, которые золото вымывают?   
Стив поколебался.  
— Да, золото, — пробормотал он. — Вроде того.   
— Круто. И что, нашёл что-нибудь?  
— Пока нет, — ответил Стив.  
— Удачи тогда. — Шэрон выпрямилась. — Чашку кофе, очаровашка? Со сливками?  
Служба в армии сказывалась на всём: даже если раньше Стив и подумать не смог бы о том, что одолеет пять миль пешком, сейчас он просто умело рассчитывал свои силы, экономил воду и прикрывался от солнца. Его тренировали так же, как других солдат, порой даже усерднее — от умения Стива выживать без брони зависело то, попадёт ли технология во вражеские руки.   
От умения и от решительности: вовремя пустить себе пулю в реактор Стива научили ещё в первые дни.

Естественно, когда он добрался до посёлка, то прилично вымотался. Рюкзак оттягивал плечи, а толстовка прилипла к спине, но снимать её Стив поостерёгся. Он стоял, привалившись к дереву, когда его окликнули:  
— Эй, парень. — Рядом с ним остановилась коренастая, крепко сбитая старушка. — Чувствуешь себя как? Выглядишь паршиво.   
— Мэм, — ответил Стив. Он не был уверен, как следует реагировать. — Всё нормально, мэм.  
Та недоверчиво сощурилась — брови у неё, в отличие от абсолютно белых волос, были чёрными.   
— С таким нормально я одной рукой справлюсь, — сказала старушка. — Тебе бы к врачу. Развелось туристов, — недовольно добавила она. — Вымирает народ. Пошли, недоросль, у нас тут есть один доктор.   
Стив растерянно потоптался на месте, сунул фляжку с водой за пояс, но всё же направился следом — особого выбора у него в любом случае не было. Конечно, стоило спросить у нее про Бэннера, но делать это на открытой местности почему-то не хотелось. 

Они остановились у неприметного, полуразрушенного дома — его словно вывернуло изнутри и пронесло пару метров по воздуху. Возможно, когда-то вместо посёлка здесь был немаленький город, но из-за разрушений или нехватки денег от былого величия почти ничего не осталось.   
Очень странное место для учёного, но отличное место, чтобы пропасть без вести.   
— Джонс, — позвала старушка. — Джонс, я тебе тут пациента привела! Полечи парня, а я домой.   
Не дождавшись ответа, она развернулась и бодро поковыляла в сторону другого чуть менее покорёженного дома.   
Когда Стив обернулся, на пороге, протирая руки куском ткани, стоял человек с фотографии, доктор Брюс Бэннер.  
— Извините, — неловко улыбнулся он. — У неё бывает.   
— Вы врач? — удивлённо спросил Стив, и Бэннер покачал головой.  
— Я доктор, но не медицины. — Лицо Бэннера вдруг изменилось. — Пришли спросить, есть ли у меня лицензия на лечение людей?  
— Нет, я...  
— Зайдёте? — Бэннер повесил свою тряпку на вбитый в косяк гвоздь и толкнул дверь. Стив молчаливо проследовал за ним.   
Сказать, что обстановка дома была аскетичной, значило не сказать ничего: комната была практически пустой. Посередине громоздился крепко сбитый стол, справа, у окна, стояли небольшая электрическая плита и маленький холодильник.   
Зато здесь было чисто, даже стёкла в оконных проёмах были вымыты до полной прозрачности. Проход в другую комнату перегораживала цветастая ширма.   
— Присаживайтесь. — Бэннер указал на стул. — Я бы предложил вам чего-нибудь выпить, но у меня есть только не слишком хороший чай.   
Стив покачал головой. Бэннер сел напротив него и аккуратно оперся локтями на столешницу.   
— Послушайте, — мягко начал он. — Действительно, лицензии у меня нет. Я не врач, но с врачами в этих местах проблема. Здесь нет даже телефонной линии, чтобы люди могли...  
— Я приехал не поэтому, — осторожно перебил его Стив.   
Бэннер замолк на полуслове. Стив сбросил с плеча рюкзак, порылся в нём и вынул фотографию.  
— Вы — доктор Брюс Бэннер? — спросил он, положив карточку на стол и толкнув её в сторону Бэннера.  
Ни одна мышца не дрогнула на его лице — на долю секунды Стив всерьёз решил, что обознался, что ему дали неверный адрес или неверные указания, что он, возможно, сел не на тот автобус...  
— Меня зовут Брюс Джонс.  
Нет. Это совершенно точно был один человек.   
— Я не желаю вам зла, — тихо сказал Стив. — Я пришёл, чтобы попросить у вас помощи.   
Бэннер снял с переносицы очки и принялся методично протирать линзы краем рубашки, глядя куда-то в сторону.   
— Я не имею отношения к правительству, — ещё раз попытался Стив. — Мой друг взломал базу, чтобы узнать, где вы находитесь. Я приехал из Нью-Йорка.   
— Зачем?   
Глаза Бэннера были такими же, как на фотографии, спокойными и доброжелательными. У внешних сторон собирались мимические морщины — очевидно, он слишком часто хмурился.   
Это была зыбкая почва. Стиву нельзя было лгать — Бэннер оказался недоверчивым, а недоверчивые люди раскусывали обман в два счёта. Но все фразы, которые Стив проматывал в голове по дороге от Тускалусы до полузаброшенного шахтёрского посёлка, вдруг стали слишком витиеватыми, слишком надуманными и неправдоподобными — даже в тех местах, которые были чистейшей правдой.   
— У вас должны быть сведения, — осторожно, подбирая каждое слово начал Стив. — По поводу одного проекта, запущенного в начале Второй Мировой. Я искал в архивах, но нигде ничего нет, и единственное имя, которое всплыло, было именно вашим.   
— Сведения? — повторил Бэннер.   
Он очень странно дышал: Стив видел такую технику дыхания, она применялась для успокоения.  
— Мне не нужно ничего, кроме информации, — подтвердил Стив. — И я вас больше не потревожу.  
Бэннер неожиданно вскочил, слишком резким, дёрганым движением, и подошёл к тряпке (при всём желании Стив не смог бы назвать это занавесью), закрывавшей окно.  
— Вы уже потревожили, — жестко сказал Бэннер. — Хотя бы тем фактом, что пришли.   
— Послушайте, доктор Бэннер…  
— Нет, это вы послушайте! — Он обернулся. — Так. За вами никто не шёл? Машины? У вас есть с собой телефон?  
Стив кивнул и под пристальным взглядом достал его из кармана — Бэннер сорвал крышку с корпуса, достал небольшой чип и, бросив его на пол, раздавил каблуком.   
— Так, — повторил Бэннер. — Ноутбук, любая другая техника? Радио-маяк?   
— О чём… — Стив отрицательно покачал головой. — У меня ничего с собой нет. Я пришёл не угрожать вам!  
— Даже если вы говорите правду, — сказал Бэннер. — Даже если у вас чистые намерения, ваше любопытство… Ох. — Он провёл рукой по волосам. — Что вам нужно? Кто вы такой вообще?  
— Во время Второй Мирой правительство должно было запустить проект «Возрождение». Сыворотка, увеличивающая силу людей.   
— И вы пришли за этой сывороткой? — Бэннер неожиданно рассмеялся рваным, лающим смехом загнанного в угол человека. — Хотите увеличить силу? Боюсь, это невозможно. Возвращайтесь домой и сходите в спортзал. — Его смех перешёл в надрывный кашель.   
Стив поднялся со стула, взял со стола стакан и, не найдя ничего подходящего, вылил туда воду из собственной фляжки. Стакан Бэннер взял с опаской и прежде, чем выпить, внимательно осмотрел его, чуть ли не понюхал. Стив поморщился.  
— Меня не волнует сыворотка, — продолжил он. — В проекте должен был участвовать человек по имени Стив Роджерс. — Бэннер снова хотел было его прервать, но Стив вскинул руку. — Я — Стив Роджерс.  
Бэннер замер, казалось, даже дышать перестал, потом осторожно отставил стакан и глубоко вздохнул.   
— Это невозможно, — почти облегчённо сказал он. — То есть, — продолжил он, перехватив озадаченный взгляд Стива, — нет, вы можете быть Роджерсом, но не тем самым. Понятия не имею, как вы докопались до такой информации, но...  
— Мне нужно знать, — ответил Стив. — Нужно знать, что стало с этим человеком.   
— У меня нет никаких оснований верить вам, — резонно заметил Бэннер.   
Он так и не расслабился — попытался, но ему не удалось. Стив прекрасно видел сведённые нервозностью плечи и пробивавшийся сквозь маску спокойствия на лице тик.   
— Мне нужно уехать, — вдруг сказал Бэннер. — Прошу прощения.   
— Не извиняйтесь, — откликнулся Стив. — Я не уйду, пока не получу ответы.   
Узкое, измождённое лицо Бэннера стало утомлённым.  
— Я не просто так спрашиваю, — негромко сказал Стив. — Я могу объяснить, но вы, вероятнее всего, примете меня за ненормального.   
— Сомневаюсь, — хрипло рассмеялся Бэннер. — Я уже давно не слышал историй, которые показались бы мне странными. Но у меня нет на это времени, я...  
— Я поеду с вами.   
Бэннер то ли недоумевающе, то ли раздражённо свёл брови.  
— Куда бы вы не направлялись, — закончил Стив. 

Наблюдая за тем, как Бэннер собирается, Стив пришёл к выводу, что тот делал это уже не первый, даже не второй раз — бросал нажитое место, без сомнений забирая только самое необходимое. Бэннер не тратил времени, не раздумывал и достаточно хорошо заметал за собой следы.   
— Всё ещё не передумали? — спросил он.   
Стив просто подхватил рюкзак и встал рядом.   
— Я мог бы вырубить вас и оставить здесь, — обречённо проговорил Бэннер на выходе из дома. — Но тогда бы вас никто не нашёл, и на моей совести была бы ещё одна смерть.  
Он пошёл дальше, ни разу не обернувшись.   
Стива резануло это «ещё одна» — Бэннер не выглядел человеком, который мог убить. Тем не менее, во всех его движениях, в том, как он держал спину и отводил глаза, чувствовалось нечто странное, настораживающее, словно Бэннер отчаянно, из последних сил сдерживался.  
— Куда мы идём? — спросил Стив.   
— Не знаю, как вы, — сказал Бэннер, — а я иду к своей машине. А потом — как можно дальше отсюда. 

Машина была за посёлком у холма — небольшой пикап, модель которого тот же Тони, возможно, назвал бы сходу. Кое-как набросанные сверху листья и ветки были чем-то вроде маскировки, но выглядело это достаточно жалко, учитывая фиолетовый цвет машины. Стив даже удивился, как машину никто не угнал.  
— Здесь никого не бывает, — пояснил Бэннер. — Люди избегают разрушенных городов, это портит их идеальную картину мира. Тем более, — добавил он, сбрасывая с лобового стекла мусор, — здесь нет дорог. Найти её можно, только если знаешь, что искать.   
Стив потянулся к двери, но Бэннер быстро преодолел разделяющее их расстояние и захлопнул её. Он ничего не объяснил, но этого и требовалось.   
— Вы знаете Рида Ричардса? — спросил Стив, сбрасывая с плеча рюкзак. — Учёный, вы должны были про него слышать.   
Бэннер кивнул и отшатнулся, когда Стив начал расстёгивать толстовку. Его неожиданно захлестнуло чувство абсурдности происходящего: Стив снова доказывал что-то, демонстрируя собственный реактор. Это напоминало несмешную шутку.  
— Он построил какое-то устройство, — объяснил Стив. — Которое переместило меня из времён Второй Мировой сюда, в двадцать первый век. Я тот самый Стив Роджерс, — сказал он, указав себе на грудь, — но просто из другого мира. Вы понимаете, почему мне нужно знать, что с ним стало, доктор?  
Некоторое время Бэннер молча рассматривал реактор, не комментируя, не уточняя, после чего распахнул дверь машины.  
— Садись, — сказал он. — Расскажешь по дороге. И зови меня Брюсом.

Пикап тронулся, подняв колёсами клубы желтоватой пыли, и с диким грохотом понёсся по полю. Они ехали по бездорожью ещё минут десять, потом перед мордой автомобиля показалась узкая, поросшая травой колея, и Бэннер слегка снизил скорость.  
Тарахтеть пикап не перестал. Стив почему-то снова подумал о Тони — о том, что того точно хватил бы инфаркт, если бы он оказался в салоне. Попустительство в отношениях с техникой Тони не допускал.   
— Эта штука в твоей груди, — проговорил Брюс (его практически не было слышно за рёвом мотора), — что это? Непохоже на результат воздействия сыворотки.   
— Сыворотки не было, — отозвался Стив. — Проект закрыли.   
Брюс испустил нервный смешок.  
— Рядом со мной сидит парень, который утверждает, что он прибыл из прошлого.  
— Из другого мира, — добавил Стив.  
— Из другого мира, — повторил Брюс. — Как так получилось, что ты не стал сенсацией?  
— Рид не захотел огласки. — Стив поколебался. — Наверное, он думал, что меня можно вернуть. Это была... ошибка? Случайность.   
На виске Брюса была испарина, волосы прилипли к коже, но лицо оставалось спокойным.   
— Не укладывается в голове, — признался он. — Мне хочется думать, что ты просто психопат, но что-то мешает. У психопатов обычно нет таких влиятельных друзей, которые способны достать засекреченную информацию. — Брюс оторвал руку от руля и провёл пальцами по волосам, зачёсывая назад чёлку. — Впрочем, как знать? У меня не так уж много знакомых психов.   
— Я предупреждал, — сказал Стив.   
Колея свернула в сторону, но Брюс продолжил ехать вперёд, прямо по пожухлой, выжженной солнцем траве. Стив крепко прижимал к груди рюкзак: ремней безопасности в пикапе не было, поэтому Стив подпрыгивал на каждой кочке, и пистолет, даже завёрнутый в одежду, бил его по коленям.   
— Зачем ты уезжаешь? — спросил Стив.   
— Мой адрес уже есть в их базах, — устало пояснил Брюс. — Не понимаю, почему они не пришли раньше, но чем быстрее я уберусь, тем лучше.   
Значит, он на самом деле был преступником. Но что нужно было сделать, чтобы заработать такие странные отношения с правительством? С предателями разговор был коротким. На убийцу Брюс не походил. Отказался от участия в какой-то специфической операции и попал под опалу?   
Иллюзий по поводу правительства у Стива давно уже не было — может быть, их не было никогда.   
— У тебя есть определённая цель? — спросил он. — Место, где можно пересидеть?  
Брюс криво ухмыльнулся и затрясся, то ли от того, как неровно ехала машина, то ли из-за сдерживаемого смеха. Его переходы от показного спокойствия к нервному смеху напоминали истерику — по-хорошему, ему стоило отдохнуть, выпить и немного поспать, а не сидеть за рулём.  
— Пустая открытая местность, — сдавленно сказал Брюс. — Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то пострадал.  
Стив с недоумением на него посмотрел.  
— Что бы не изменилось за эти семьдесят лет, сомневаюсь, что правительство подвергнет опасности гражданских.   
— Так ты не знаешь. — Стив заметил, как побелели костяшки на руках Брюса, когда он сильнее сжал руль. — Или ты настолько псих, что добровольно пошёл в пасть к зверю. — Он замолчал. — Устраивайся удобнее, Стив, мы будем ехать долго. 

Служба в армии приучила Стива спать в любых обстоятельствах, он мог отключиться в броне, в грязи или канаве, стоя, сидя, как угодно, лишь бы перехватить немного сна. Под мерное покачивание машины уснуть было легче лёгкого.   
Ему снилась мать: она тяжело кашляла и постоянно выгоняла его из комнаты, за водой, врачом и священником. Стив никак не мог рассмотреть её лицо — мать умирала, туберкулёз прогрессировал, и в памяти всплывал только кашель и звуки её голоса. 

Как только заглох мотор, Стив открыл глаза. Стояли сумерки — сероватого света хватало, чтобы осмотреться: вокруг был пустырь с несколькими большими валунами.  
— Мы уже не в Алабаме, если тебе интересно, — сказал Брюс. Он устало откинулся на кресло и прикрыл лицо руками. — Штат Миссисипи, но вот какой округ — без понятия. В сумке есть немного еды, если проголодался.   
— Устал? — Стив вытащил небольшой пакет, в котором оказалось что-то вроде сэндвичей, и разделил на двоих, протянув большую половину Брюсу.   
Тот неопределённо кивнул.   
Они ели в тишине. Машина, оставшаяся без обогрева, быстро охлаждалась — Стива передёрнуло.  
— Послушай, — сказал Брюс. — Мы можем проехать ещё немного, выехать на дорогу, я высажу тебя у города.   
— Я…  
— Будешь преследовать меня до тех пор, пока не узнаешь то, что тебе нужно, — закончил он. — Да, я это понял. Но ночью здесь ты просто околеешь. А машину всю ночь прогревать слишком затратно.   
Стив вздёрнул брови, бессознательно копируя выражение лица Тони, когда кто-то перед ним говорил очевидную глупость.   
— Мы можем развести костёр, — осторожно предложил Стив. — Это ведь несложно. И нет. — Стив предупредительно покачал головой. — Я был на войне, Брюс, нас никто не засечёт.  
Брюс хмыкнул, и Стив запоздало понял, что тот просто хотел избавиться от попутчика — в конце концов, как человек, живший налегке, мог не знать о кострах?  
— Поищем бревно, — выдохнул Брюс, выбираясь из салона.   
Стив последовал за ним, предварительно выдернув из зажигания ключи. 

Дождей здесь давно не было, сухая земля хрустела под подошвами ботинок. Уже совсем стемнело: небо было тяжёлым, чёрным и низким, словно колпак с проделанными в нём отверстиями, сквозь которые светили звёзды.   
От такой близости неба Стиву стало трудно дышать. Он торопливо опустил глаза и сосредоточился на костре.   
Пока бревно тлело, Брюс сдёрнул с кузова пикапа тент.  
— У меня только один спальник, — чуть виновато сказал Брюс. — Но есть пара одеял и немного тёплой одежды.   
Кузов был нагружен металлической посудой, аккуратно свёрнутыми пледами, инструментами и сумками. Брюс достал фонарик, проверил его и выключил — они снова погрузились в непроглядную, безлунную темноту.   
— Большую часть вещей я совсем не разгружаю, — пояснил Брюс, расстилая покрывало, чтобы не сидеть на голой земле. — Переезжаю примерно раз в две-три недели, правда, на прошлом месте я уже пробыл месяц. — Он тихо засмеялся. — Думал, наконец нашёл место, где до меня никому не было дела.   
— Где ты берёшь деньги? — спросил Стив.   
— Выполняю любую работу, — пояснил Брюс. Он расстегнул спальный мешок, передал его Стиву и устало опустился рядом, привалившись спиной к колесу. — Просто чтобы не сидеть без дела. Пикап мне подарил парень, у жены которого я как-то принял роды. — Даже в темноте Стив почувствовал, как Брюс поёжился. — Жутковато. Не хотел бы я оказаться в такой ситуации снова. Но деньги у меня есть — кое-что я успел снять до того, как мой счёт в банке заморозили.   
Они помолчали: у Стива была уйма вопросов, но он терпеливо выжидал, когда Брюс заговорит сам. Тот не торопился — в какой-то момент Стиву показалось даже, что он задремал.   
— Что же, — прервал тишину Брюс, — случилось с проектом «Суперсолдат» в твоём мире, Стив Роджерс?  
— Доктора Эрскина убили, — ответил Стив. — Сыворотку так и не создали.   
— На ваше счастье, — заметил Брюс.  
Ни вопросов, ничего — то ли Бэннер был парадоксально нелюбопытен, то ли просто тактичен до зубовного скрежета.   
Или, возможно, он не хотел попадать в такой тип неприятных ситуаций, когда откровенность одного собеседника подразумевала откровенность другого.   
— Почему? — спросил Стив.  
— Потому что сыворотка свела Стива Роджерса с ума, — неожиданно охотно рассказал Брюс. — Согласно сохранившимся данным, «наш» Стив до эксперимента был даже мельче тебя — его выбрали, потому что он подходил, потому что он был честным, верным и хотел служить, и потому что он прижизненно завещал своё тело науке. А потом он превратился в неуправляемого монстра и был застрелен, как дикое животное, унеся вместе с собой множество жизней.   
У Стива пересохло в горле, вдыхать стало почти больно, а Брюс продолжил тем же спокойным, безэмоциональным голосом:  
— Вот и всё. Это то, за чем ты ехал из Нью-Йорка, то, что тебе лучше было не знать. Проект закрыли и засекретили, Стива Роджерса никогда не существовало, а войну выиграли простые люди. Ну а история терпелива к ошибкам.   
В какой-то момент, слушая эти сухие, отстранённые слова, Стив подумал, что Брюс был прав. Ему не стоило приезжать, не стоило искать такую правду, ведь Стив рассчитывал услышать что угодно — не было никакого Стива Роджерса, проект просто закрыли, Эрскина убили, а броню никто не придумал, что угодно, любое оправдание. Внутреннее убеждение, что это не Стив убил всех тех людей, не он сошёл с ума, действовало слабо. А что, если Эрскина не убили бы, что, если Стиву вкололи бы ту сыворотку?   
Он стал бы монстром?  
— Прости, — сказал Брюс. Его голос дрогнул. — Тебе, наверное, неприятно это слышать.  
Вместо опустошения, которое должно было накатить, Стив почувствовал странный прилив сил. Ошеломляющая правда ничего не объясняла и принесла больше вопросов, чем ответов.   
— Почему это случилось? — спросил Стив. — У тебя сохранились какие-то данные по той программе? Фотографии?   
— Полагаю, дело изначально было в формуле, а не в человеке, если это тебя утешит, — медленно проговорил Брюс. — Человек совершенен таким, каким его создали, а учёным нужно подавить свой комплекс бога в зачаточном состоянии. Если бы эта светлая мысль пришла мне в голову раньше…  
Стив почувствовал укол вины — он своим любопытством явно затрагивал что-то, о чём Брюс не хотел вспоминать.   
— Когда Ричардс переместил тебя?   
Стив моргнул.   
— Три месяца назад? — неуверенно сказал он. — Около того.  
— А ты неплохо адаптировался, — заметил Брюс. — И связи полезные завёл. Взламывать архивы тебе явно не Гримм помогал.   
— Мне везёт на учёных. — Стив пожал плечами. — А вы знакомы?  
— Сложно не знать гениев, — ответил Брюс. — Но вопрос был не к тому. Ты, наверное, тогда не застал новости о разрушенном городе на юге Невады.  
— Сэнди Вэлли? — уточнил Стив. — Писали, что там было землетрясение.   
В новостях больше говорили не о самом городе, а об аэропорте рядом с ним. Стив запомнил всё, потому что это были его первые дни в новом мире, и всю информацию он воспринимал особенно остро.   
— Землетрясение, — эхом отозвался Брюс. — Можно сказать и так. Это была провалившаяся операция по воссозданию сыворотки. Понятное дело, правительство не афишировало свои промахи.  
— Тебя поэтому преследуют? — Брюс странно дёрнулся, и Стив тут же продолжил мысль: — Ты отказался продолжать исследования?  
Это звучало логично, все слова Брюса сводились к тому, что он раскаивался в чём-то. Возможно, его сломало то, что могли пострадать люди, возможно, он просто понял, что исследования бесполезны. Это звучало логично, но Брюс хрипло рассмеялся.  
— О да, — сказал он. — Не знаю даже, что их задело больше: то, что я разрушил этот несчастный город, или то, что я уничтожил все данные.

Как и — главное — зачем один человек мог уничтожить целый город?

— Что ты сделал? — спросил Стив.   
— Разозлился, — просто ответил Брюс. Он слегка сдвинулся, подобравшись ближе к тлевшему бревну — нагретая за день земля остывала, и становилось совсем холодно. — Нам лучше лечь спать, я собираюсь выехать с рассветом. Нужно будет остановиться, чтобы купить бензина и еды, а потом я высажу тебя в ближайшем городе с вокзалом.   
Стив мог бы поспорить, но Брюс звучал слишком уставшим для этого. В конце концов, у него ещё будет шанс.  
— Я подежурю. Ложись спать, — сказал Стив.  
Гладкая ткань спальника слегка зашелестела под пальцами, когда Стив укутался в неё плотнее.   
— Твоя подозрительность даёт фору моей, — пробормотал Брюс.   
— Не поэтому, — возразил Стив. — У меня нет прав. Ты единственный, кто может вести машину.   
Брюс снова зашевелился, видимо, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее.   
— Если нас поймают, — почти беззвучно сказал он, — водительская лицензия будет последней проблемой, о которой ты задумаешься.   
Стив ничего не ответил, и Брюс продолжил:  
— Я сменю тебя. Разбуди через пару часов. 

Стив не стал его будить. Он какое-то время вспоминал репортаж о разрушенном Сэнди Вэлли, воскрешал в памяти кадры с места событий, потом, сдавшись, просто смотрел на красно-рыжие угли и вслушивался в тишину, пытаясь уловить дыхание Брюса. Мысли скакали: Стив вспомнил, что так и не позвонил Тони, и сделал бессознательную пометку — отыскать на следующей заправке телефон.  
Вдалеке закричала птица, и Стив резко открыл глаза, сжав на складках спальника кулаки — ему снилось, что он держал в руках винтовку.  
Небо на востоке заливалось зеленовато-синим, звёзды становились блеклыми и практически неразличимыми на светлом фоне. Стив безбожно проспал, но по старой привычке проснулся точно на рассвете, даже чуть раньше — солнце ещё не взошло.   
Брюс спал, сжавшись под одеялом в комок. Из-под шерстяной ткани были видны только встрепанные каштановые волосы и высокий бледный лоб: отчего-то без очков Брюс казался ещё беззащитнее обычного.   
Стив не хотел его будить, но затёкшее за ночь тело требовало движения. Стоило только пошевелиться, как Брюс открыл глаза.   
— Ты ещё здесь, — сонно пробормотал он.  
— И нас никто не нашёл, — ответил Стив. — Ты хотел выехать на рассвете?  
Они собирались тихо и быстро, не забывая заметать следы. Стив то и дело ловил на себе внимательные взгляды Брюса, но стоило только посмотреть в его сторону, как он отворачивался. В какой-то степени это нервировало, но Стив быстро привык. 

Дорога была неровной и абсолютно пустой, чуть ли не заброшенной, за несколько часов они не встретили ни одной машины. Карты у Брюса не оказалось.   
— Да и в любом случае, — сказал он, словно оправдываясь, — я не умею в них ориентироваться.  
— Я умею, — ровно заметил Стив. — Но ладно.   
Они изредка переговаривались на нейтральные темы, обсуждали, что нового происходило в мире — на фоне Брюса даже Стив казался достаточно осведомлённым, и впервые за недолгое время у него появился шанс что-то рассказывать, а не только слушать и комментировать. Брюс был странным, непривычным собеседником — у него не было ни отстранённости Рида, ни покровительства Бена, ни обаятельного ехидства Тони; до тех пор, пока он не вспоминал где он и что происходит, Брюс отзывался на все вопросы мягко, с удивительным дружелюбием. Но в какой-то момент он вздрагивал, неуверенная улыбка сходила с лица, а все мышцы каменели под каким-то внутренним давлением.  
Его что-то терзало, так отчаянно, что он даже не пытался это скрыть. 

На обочине показалась заправка, и Брюс затормозил.   
— Я… — начал было он.  
— Схожу за бензином, — кивнул Стив, выдёргивая ключи. Если Брюсу это не понравилось, то он никак этого не показал. — Купить что-нибудь?   
— Воды, — рассеянно предложил Брюс. — Канистра в кузове.   
Он не спросил насчёт денег, и Стив был ему отчасти благодарен: заплатить за бензин, принести еды — самое малое из того, чем он мог отплатить Брюсу.  
К придорожному столбу был прикручен широкий жестяной лист с кривой надписью: «Следующая заправка — 200 миль». Стив хмыкнул, удобнее перехватил канистру и быстрым шагом направился к кассе.   
К заправке примыкал маленький полупустой супермаркет с единственным скучающим у стойки подростком. При виде Стива он заметно оживился.  
— Что, путешествуешь? — спросил он. — Далековато тебя занесло.   
— Да, — односложно отозвался Стив — говорить ему не хотелось. — У вас продаются карты?  
Парень кивнул в сторону стойки и с любопытством вытянул шею.   
Газеты были старыми, все как одна, а журналы — эротического содержания, видимо, специально для дальнобойщиков. Стив отвёл глаза, снял с полки атлас и вернулся к кассиру.   
Еду он выбирал недолго, но старательно. Пока парень упаковывал продукты в пакет, Стив спросил:  
— От вас можно позвонить?  
— Около заправки стоит таксофон, — отозвался кассир. Стив поблагодарил его, расплатился и вышел. 

Конечно, телефона Тони в справочнике не было, но был номер Старк Индастриз. Стив набрал его без особой надежды и почти вздрогнул, когда с того конца ему ответил мелодичный женский голос:  
— Старк Индастриз, чем могу помочь?  
— Мне нужно поговорить с Тони Старком, — ответил Стив. Девушка замолкла на несколько секунд, затем поинтересовалась:  
— Вы представляете компанию?  
— Нет, я... частное лицо. Я его друг.   
— Оставьте своё имя. — Послышался стук клавиатуры. — Мистер Старк свяжется с вами, как только это будет возможно.   
— Не надо. — Стив выдохнул. — Спасибо. 

Он купил бензин, полную канистру, и вернулся к Брюсу, который бездумно выкручивал колёсико радиоволн. Из динамиков доносился хрип — то ли в здешних местах не ловило, то ли приёмник просто сломался.   
Они поели в тишине, а потом Брюс вырулил на трассу и выжал педаль газа, из-за чего старый пикап задребезжал с утроенной силой. Стив изучал карту, расстелив на коленях атлас.   
— Миссиссипи, — через некоторое время сказал Стив. — Если свернуть, выедем к Колумбусу.   
— Слишком большой город, — ответил Брюс и покачал головой. — Слишком много людей, машин и аэропортов вокруг.   
— Что-то меньше? — Стив задумчиво провёл пальцами по линии дороги. — Я же не Филадельфию предложил.   
— Прямо по курсу у нас что?  
— Заповедник, — хмыкнул Стив. — Достаточно безлюдно для тебя?  
— Вполне, — серьёзно сказал Брюс. 

Пока они ехали, Стив снова задумался, что именно вынудило его скрываться и так ограничивать себя. Это не было банальной боязнью власти, Брюс избегал людей не потому, что его могли поймать, а потому, что боялся им навредить. Что же могло поселить в нём этот страх?

Дорога вскоре перестала быть пустынной: по краям высились деревья, превращая трассу в подобие живого туннеля. Где-то по пути встречались огромные фуры или одинокие легковушки, пару раз Стив замечал людей на велосипедах. В отдалении, на горизонте, можно было увидеть пасущихся животных.   
Безмятежность вокруг подействовала на Стива странно — до этого времени он не особенно выезжал за пределы Нью-Йорка, как в том, другом мире, так и в этом, но сейчас, далеко от давящих домов и неона, он задумался о возможности путешествовать. Европа больше не была в огне, война прекратилась, дороги были открыты. 

В какой-то момент им удалось поймать радиостанцию, и поездка стала немного веселее: Брюс внешне прибодрился, у него с лица даже сошла маска усталой обречённости. Стив, глядя на него, неожиданно понял, почему до сих пор не воспользовался случаем уйти: у Брюса давно не было компании, и это чувствовалось в разговорах, в поведении и в почти детском удивлении, когда Стив перебросил ему шоколадный батончик. Бессмысленная, маленькая покупка вызвала незаслуженное количество благодарности.  
Брюс был таким же чужаком в этом мире, как и сам Стив, и было почти кощунственным снова оставлять его одного. 

Проблемы начались, когда Стив заметил, что Брюс никак не может схватить коробку передач.   
— Что с тобой? — спросил Стив.  
Брюс судорожно, с присвистом вздохнул и сжал себя свободной рукой за плечо.  
— Тормози. Брюс, ты слышишь меня? Тормози.  
Машина вильнула в сторону, проехалась по краю дороги, взбивая вверх слой пыли. Стив крутанул руль, чтобы избежать столкновения с деревом, а Брюс вдавил педаль тормоза так, что от остановки Стив ударился о приборную панель.   
Они замерли. Вокруг оседала пыль, в приоткрытое окно лезла высокая трава: машину вынесло на поле.  
— Что, — сказал Стив, — что, черт возьми, это было?   
Он обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Брюса, но тот отвёл взгляд и только сильнее обхватил себя руками.  
— Только не сейчас, — тихо, с отчётливой паникой прошептал он, — нет, всё же в порядке, всё хорошо. Только не сейчас.  
— Брюс... — осторожно начал Стив, но тот его прервал.  
— Уезжай! — почти рявкнул он. — Сейчас же, уноси ноги, быстро!  
Он распахнул дверь и практически вывалился из салона — споткнулся, едва не упал, сделал несколько широких шагов и наконец оступился, исчезнув из поля зрения.  
Стив бросился за ним. Брюс сидел в траве, сжавшись в комок и уткнувшись лбом в колени. Его плечи сотрясали судороги, мучительные и долгие, и Стив растерянно замер.   
— Боже, убирайся, я прошу тебя, — простонал Брюс. — Садись в машину и езжай прочь. Пожалуйста. Сейчас же.   
— Я никуда не поеду, — почти зло отозвался Стив. Он опустился на колени рядом с Брюсом, попробовал тронуть его за плечо, но тот с шипением отшатнулся. — Тебе нужна помощь.   
— Это тебе нужна помощь. — Брюс поднял лицо — его черты исказились то ли от боли, то ли от ярости, даже радужка глаз из карего перецвела в болотно-зелёный.   
Злобу в его голосе можно было почувствовать физически. Это совершенно не вязалось с тем, каким Брюс был до этого — мягким, спокойным, иногда даже сверх меры доброжелательным.   
Стив механически просчитывал варианты. Болезнь? Психическое расстройство? Результат работы с какими-нибудь ядовитыми препаратами? Поэтому доктор Бэннер пытался сбежать?  
— Брюс. — Стив снова коснулся его плеча, и на этот раз он не отдёрнулся, только вздрогнул. — Я не уйду. Что это? Тебе нужны лекарства? У тебя есть лекарства?  
— Нет, — почти рассмеялся Брюс. — У меня нет лекарств. Боже, ты идиот, ты полный, беспросветный идиот. — Он с хрипом втянул в лёгкие воздух. — Пожалуйста, проваливай.  
— Я не уйду, — повторил Стив.   
Мышцы под его ладонями свело очередной судорогой, Брюс ещё плотнее сжался в комок, стиснув зубы так сильно, что Стив расслышал скрип. Он тяжело дышал — сипло вдыхал и рвано, по-собачьи выдыхал, почти выталкивал воздух сквозь зубы.   
— Тебе нужно успокоиться, — тихо продолжил Стив. — Ты успокоишься, а потом мы поедем к врачу. Я найду врача, который не выдаст тебя, у меня есть связи. Он тебе поможет. Только успокойся, сядь в машину, я смогу вести, я водил раньше. Мы доедем до города. Мы...  
Стив осёкся. Создавалось впечатление, что Брюса успокаивала чужая речь, по крайней мере, спазмы продирали его тело реже, и дышал он ровнее.   
О чём можно было говорить с малознакомым человеком, который боролся с приступом непонятной болезни посреди безлюдного поля?   
— Я... — Стив поколебался, а потом решительно продолжил, пытаясь звучать мягко и убедительно. — Я хочу помочь. Не потому что мне что-то нужно от тебя, сейчас мне ничего не нужно, я просто хочу помочь.   
Самым сложным в этой ситуации было то, что Стиву приходилось старательно выбирать тему для своего монолога, чтобы избежать любых острых углов. О чём он мог говорить? О войне?  
— Раньше, когда я нервничал, я рисовал открытки. — Это было глупо, но что ещё он мог рассказать? Об учёных? Нельзя. О Хэнке и его муравьях? Нельзя. Об умершей от туберкулёза матери? Нельзя. — Я рисовал их всем, кто меня просил, а потом ребята слали их своим девушкам. Или родителям. Тем, кто ждал их с войны. Друзьям, братьям, сёстрам. Они умудрялись достать мне карандаш, даже когда нечего было есть, даже когда отряд круглые сутки сидел в окопах.   
Он говорил — об открытках, курьёзах и прочей ерунде, пересказывал какие-то военные байки, зачем-то упомянул о своей вражде с сотовыми телефонами. Он даже не знал, сколько прошло времени, но Брюс не проронил больше ни звука.   
В конце концов, Стив выдохся и замолк. Он сидел прямо на земле, обняв Брюса за плечи, и вслушивался в его дыхание, как до этого ночью. В нескольких футах от них лежали раздавленные и втоптанные в сухую траву очки. 

Брюс пришёл в себя неожиданно, вскинул голову и посмотрел на Стива сквозь растрепавшуюся чёлку.  
— Ты сумасшедший, — сказал он. — Я был прав изначально, ты полный псих.   
— Пожалуйста? — отозвался Стив.   
Он поднялся, отряхнул траву с колен и протянул Брюсу руку. Тот некоторое время молчал, а потом крепко ухватил её.  
— Даже не представляешь, какой опасности ты себя подвергал. — Брюс сделал несколько шагов в сторону пикапа, но пошатнулся, и Стиву пришлось его придержать. — Ты мог умереть.   
— Я десятки раз мог умереть на войне, — невозмутимо сказал Стив. — Сегодня мы никуда не едем. Я отвезу машину за те деревья. — Он махнул рукой в сторону дороги. — Мы сядем, отдохнём и ты, если захочешь, всё объяснишь.  
— Если захочу?  
Вместо ответа Стив просто кивнул. 

Он не водил машины уже давно. Тони показывал ему свою коллекцию, конечно, но просто сидеть за рулём и действительно управлять — совершенно разные вещи. Впрочем, пикап не сильно отличался в управлении от той техники, к которой привык Стив. Брюсу даже не пришлось ему помогать.   
После приступа тот выглядел особенно болезненным, бледным, с помутневшими глазами. Стив с тоской подумал о душе: теплая вода была бы сейчас очень кстати.   
— Ты как? — спросил он, раскладывая спальник.  
Брюс передёрнул плечами и осторожно опустился вниз, снова устраиваясь спиной к колесу.   
Было ещё светло, солнце только начало опускаться, а от земли шло приятное тепло, поэтому Стив повременил с разведением костра.   
— У меня ещё не выходило его сдержать, — сказал Брюс. — Не то что бы он часто приходил, но… — Нервическая улыбка исказила его лицо. — Если он решал прийти, его ничего не останавливало.   
— Я не понимаю, — осторожно произнёс Стив.   
Ответа не последовало, и он с удивлением заметил, что Брюс уснул –в неудобной, искусственной позе, откинув голову назад. Вздохнув, Стив осторожно накинул на него одеяло, и достал из своего рюкзака бумагу с карандашом.  
Он не врал, когда говорил про открытки.

Брюс проснулся, когда уже стемнело. Или его разбудил треск поленьев, или он просто выспался, но Стив услышал шорох и обернулся.  
— Прости. Ты голоден?  
Руки у Стива были измазаны в угле, когда карандаш сломался, ничего другого ему в голову не пришло. На листках, разложенных вокруг, были изображения брони Тони — увидев единожды, Стив так и не смог выбросить её из головы.   
— Не извиняйся, — тихо ответил Брюс, отводя взгляд от рисунков. — Нам нужно поговорить.   
Стив брызнул на руки водой из пластиковой бутылки и постарался оттереть грязь.   
— Ты не обязан, — на всякий случай сказал он. — У всех есть свои секреты.   
— Ну. — Брюс кивнул на Стива. — Ты своим поделился. Наверное, пришёл мой черёд.   
Он потянулся к карману рубашки и, не обнаружив там очков, поморщился.   
— Мы решили восстановить сыворотку. Вернее, в правительстве раскопали старые архивы, нашли упоминание о проекте и сказали, что теперь, с новыми технологиями, никто не повторит старых ошибок. — Брюс говорил ровно, чистым, уверенным голосом, словно читал лекцию. — Мы думали, знаешь, как это всегда бывает, что сможем использовать эту сыворотку, помочь людям. Помочь самим себе. Я был так увлечён.   
Его руки снова подрагивали, и Стив тронул его за запястье.   
— Я испытал её на себе, — просто сказал Брюс. — Не специально, так получилось, но я испытал её на себе, и это стало главной ошибкой в моей жизни.   
— Что случилось? — спросил Стив после недолгого молчания.   
— Свидетели в Сэнди Вэлли говорили, что их дома разрушил огромное зелёное чудовище. Так возникла теория, что из-за землетрясения в городе где-то прорвало газ. Потом это списали на прорыв гамма-радиации в одной из лабораторий.  
Такая теория действительно была. И Стив слышал что-то подобное от Джанет.  
— Правда в том, — сказал Брюс, — что я был тем зелёным монстром. Господи. — Он хрипло рассмеялся. — Никогда не произносил этого вслух. До чего же смешно.   
Стив не находил это смешным. Он напряженно всматривался в Брюса, но не находил признаков нового приступа. Он также не находил признаков лжи — Брюс говорил правду, у него не было причин врать.   
— Зелёный монстр?  
— Халк, — добавил Брюс. — Он так себя называет. Доктор Бэннер и мистер Халк. Страшная ирония.   
— Брюс…  
— Достаточно безумно для парня с реактором в груди из сороковых?   
Стив прикрыл глаза и посчитал до десяти: ему приходилось иметь дело с истериками, но одно дело военные или рыдающая Джанет, а совсем другое — учёный, который утверждает, что он умеет превращаться в монстра.   
— Ты не можешь его контролировать, — сказал Стив.   
— Он сильный, сильнее, чем ты можешь себе представить. Действительно огромный. Танковый заряд едва ли оставил на нём пару синяков. Пули отскакивали, даже не зацепив. — Брюс сцепил руки в замок. — Нет, я не могу его контролировать. Я всё вижу. Всё понимаю, но ничего не могу сделать. Как только я злюсь… или переживаю, или волнуюсь, он рвётся наружу с удвоенной силой. И я ничего, ничего не могу сделать.  
Стив очутился в мире, в котором существовали частицы, способные уменьшить человека до размеров муравья, в котором жил эксцентрик, создавший гениальную броню от скуки, в котором была машина времени, интернет, супермаркеты и посвящённые эзотерике журналы.   
И при всём этом Стиву было проще думать, что Брюс страдал каким-то расстройством личности, чем всерьёз поверить в то, что его сознание делило с ним смертоносное чудовище.   
— Я понимаю, — заметил Брюс, — насколько неправдоподобно это звучит. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы это не было правдой. Я даже пойму, если ты скажешь, что я свихнулся.  
— Я тебе верю, — ответил Стив раньше, чем успел подумать. Брюс взглянул на него, белки глаз блеснули, поймав отсвет костра.   
— Это был первый раз, когда я смог его сдержать. — Он вздохнул и потянулся к бутылке, и Стив, опомнившись, протянул ему пакет с едой.   
— Возможно, тебе просто не следует оставаться в одиночестве? — предположил Стив. — Может, тебе нужна мотивация? Присутствие кого-нибудь рядом, чтобы у... тебя был повод сдерживать... Халка. Ты так его называешь?  
— Он так себя называет, — поправил Брюс. — Я не могу рисковать.   
— Я знаю, — мягко ответил Стив. — Поэтому предлагаю тебе начать с малого.   
Пока он ходил за рюкзаком, Брюс говорил — медленным, монотонным голосом.  
— Последний раз я сорвался до переезда в Алабаму. — Он шелестел чем-то, наверное, пакетом. — Разнёс дом. Повезло, что это было ночью, я пришёл в себя, собрал вещи и уехал ещё до рассвета.   
Стив сел на траву напротив Брюса, расстегнул рюкзак и нырнул рукой на самое дно, достав свёрток. Пистолет никуда не пропал, он всё так же оттягивал пальцы и холодил кожу: маленький, но умеренно тяжёлый — как раз настолько, чтобы невозможно было забыть о его присутствии.   
В свете костра было видно лицо Брюса, тёмные тени на его скулах и под глазами. Он закашлялся и отложил в сторону недоеденное печенье.  
— Я пробовал, — пробормотал он. — Не вышло.   
— Что? — непонимающе спросил Стив. — Боже, нет. Нет, я не предлагаю тебе застрелиться... Ты пробовал?  
— Из-за скачка адреналина я превратился в Халка, и он просто выплюнул сплющенную пулю. — Брюс потёр ребром ладони лицо, неловко тронул переносицу, но, не обнаружив на ней очки, опустил руку. — Потом несколько дней было больно глотать. И всё.  
Разговор явно сворачивал не туда — по крайней мере, не в ту сторону, в которую хотелось бы Стиву. Он неловко откашлялся и протянул Брюсу беретту рукоятью вперёд.   
— Забирай его.  
— Зачем? — осторожно поинтересовался Брюс. — Я даже не умею им пользоваться.  
— Я научу. — Стив помолчал. — А зачем... Наверное, лучше было бы, если бы ты занялся восточными единоборствами, но для этого нужно время, а времени у тебя нет. Ничто так не успокаивает человека, как осознание того, что он может за себя постоять. Может быть, Халку не придётся занимать тело, если Брюс будет в безопасности.   
Брюс коротко рассмеялся. Он взял пистолет, аккуратно и боязливо, словно касался опасного животного.  
— Словно у меня расстройство множественной личности... — устало сказал он. — Кто знает, вдруг Халк на самом деле югослав? Я не догадался спросить.   
Стив ничего не понял, но это было нормально: люди вокруг него часто пользовались отсылками к современной культуре, в которой он не был силён. Иногда он спрашивал, но чаще всего предпочитал просто проигнорировать.   
— Всё, что тебе нужно знать, — произнёс Стив вместо этого, — ты знаешь и так. — Он провёл пальцем по стволу и подцепил курок. — Прицеливаешься, нажимаешь на спусковой крючок, стреляешь. Это просто.   
Стив поднял взгляд.  
— Самое главное — предохранитель. В твоем случае их два — этот, механический, блокирует курок. — Он отпустил руку Брюса. — Сам пистолет будет твоим предохранителем для Халка.  
Это была только теория, слепое убеждение солдата в том, что оружие успокаивает. Стив сам знал это ощущение, когда ярость уходила, оседала где-то внутри, когда он касался холодного корпуса брони.   
— У меня нет лицензии, — покачал головой Брюс, вскинул пистолет и слепо сощурился, прицеливаясь куда-то в сторону открытого поля. — Наверное, это последнее, что должно волновать меня в этой ситуации.  
Усмехнувшись, Стив отполз назад и лёг на расстеленное одеяло, уставившись на ночное небо.   
— Утром, — сказал он, — можем пострелять по дереву. Я нарисую мишень.   
Брюс не ответил, и через некоторое время Стив впал в полусонное оцепенение. Он слышал, как тихо потрескивают угли, как осторожно дышит Брюс, и, кажется, считал звёзды. Где-то там, на околоземной орбите сейчас были Рид с Беном — их корабль должен был уже вылететь. В последнем телефонном разговоре Рид обещал связаться и показать Стиву космос через камеру.   
— У тебя был кто-то? — неожиданно громко спросил Брюс. — Там, в том мире.   
Стив вздохнул.  
— У меня была война, — сказал он. — И страна, которую я должен был защищать.   
Ещё у него была Гейл, но Гейл осталась в Америке, а Стив ушёл воевать. Вспоминания о ней вызывали какое-то странное, глухое чувство потерянного шанса — потерянного в тот самый момент, когда Стив подписался на проект «Железный Человек». Он не жалел, но старался не оглядываться, не думать, не представлять, что всё могло сложиться иначе.   
В конечном итоге, он мог испытать сыворотку, стать чудовищем и умереть, так ничего и не сделав.   
— Ты потерял кого-то, — утвердительно произнёс Стив.  
— Бетти, — ответил Брюс. — Я позвонил ей однажды, но так ничего и не смог сказать. Просто дышал в трубку, как идиот. Ей, наверное, сказали, что я мёртв. Не знаю.  
— Я могу передать ей что-нибудь, — предложил Стив, подавляя зевок. — Записку. Что-нибудь от тебя.   
Он почувствовал, как сверху на него упало одеяло.   
— Подумаю над этим утром, — мягко сказал Брюс. — Спи. Моя очередь дежурить.

***  
Стив очнулся от сдавливающего чувства в груди. Реакция пошла прежде, чем он успел сориентироваться, он просто откликнулся на зов брони. Брони, которой не должно быть посреди поля в Миссисипи.   
Прижав руку к реактору, который холодил кожу даже сквозь толстовку, Стив сел и прислушался. Ему не показалось, зов шёл, тихий, настойчивый, почти как в лаборатории Тони, за одним исключением — в этот раз он был более направленным. Почти разумным.  
Светало. Присмотревшись, Стив смог различить клубы пыли по ту сторону поля.  
— Брюс, — хрипло проговорил он. — Брюс, просыпайся.  
Тот пошевелился, поначалу медленно и сонно, а потом резким рывком сбросил с себя спальник. Он автоматическим движением пошарился вокруг себя, пытаясь отыскать раздавленные ещё вчера очки, потом нервно поднялся.  
— Это они. — В голосе Брюса отчётливо звучала паника. — Они пришли. Отыскали. Стив, в машину, скорее, нам надо ехать!  
Бесполезно, хотел ответить Стив, но отчего-то не смог. Их окружили: поднявшись, он разглядел чёрные машины, которые ехали со всех сторон — куда бы они не бросились сейчас, их везде поджидало оцепление.   
И броня — чувство было странным, как фантомная боль, ноющая тяжесть в груди, будто кто-то вытягивал из него все нервы, связав их в одну нить. Откуда? У военных были технологии Тони Старка?  
Он придвинулся к Брюсу, тронул его за локоть.  
— Помни, ты не один, — прошептал Стив. — Ты не безоружен, и я с тобой. Вместе мы что-нибудь придумаем.   
Пистолет лежал на спальнике Брюса, и Стив поднял его — и свой собственный рюкзак, на дне которого были спрятаны коробки. Брюс не сводил глаз с горизонта, а Стив отточенными, спокойными движениями загонял в обойму патроны.   
— Они знают, кто ты? — спросил он. Брюс взял из его рук беретту и коротко выдохнул.  
— Конечно. Это генерал Росс, он охотится за мной с... с того самого момента. — Он снова набрал в лёгкие воздух и выпустил его сквозь сжатые зубы. — Халк его ненавидит.   
— А ты?  
Лицо Брюса исказила горькая усмешка.  
— Я — нет.   
Машины были совсем близко, не чёрные, как казалось раньше, а тёмно-зелёные, цвета хаки. Это были бронетранспортёры, большая часть — с пулемётными установками на крышах. Стива передёрнуло: это был не просто отряд, отправленный на ликвидацию преступника, это была маленькая армия.   
— Не думаю, что я вообще умею ненавидеть, — почти неслышно продолжил Брюс. — Или испытывать сильные эмоции. В целом.   
Тяжесть в груди усилилась. Стив вцепился в ткань толстовки с такой силой, что ему стало больно.

БТР замерли примерно в ста пятидесяти футах от пикапа и от них самих, стоявших плечом к плечу. Из машин выбирались солдаты с винтовками и занимали позиции, нацелившись на Брюса.

— Доктор Бэннер! — Из-за мегафона звук получился оглушительно-громким. — Отпустите заложника, сдайтесь, и никто не пострадает.   
Стив бросил быстрый взгляд в сторону Брюса — тот выглядел нормально, только щека несильно подёргивалась от тика. Никаких судорог, как было вчера. Оставалось надеяться, что эксперимент с оружием сработал.   
— Я не заложник! — ровно выкрикнул Стив.   
Повисла пауза.  
— В таком случае, вы арестованы за содействие военному преступнику, — наконец отозвался голос. — Положите оружие на землю и сдайтесь.   
— Скорее всего, у них приказ усыпить меня, поэтому в винтовках транквилизатор, — прошептал Брюс. — Никогда не задумывался об этом. О транквилизаторах. Я полагал...  
— Всё будет нормально, — бестолково повторил Стив.   
Они были обречены. Два человека и беретта против восьми БТР, четырёх пулемётных установок и неопределённого количества тяжеловооружённых солдат. Даже если бы Стив был неадекватным оптимистом, он бы решил, что они не смогут выбраться отсюда живыми.   
Сколько у них оставалось? По подсчётам Стива, минут пять, прежде чем у командующего кончится терпение. 

Утреннее небо было таким синим, что слепило Стиву глаза. Он давно привык к тому, что погода относилась с нездоровым злорадством к человеческим драмам — самые страшные события в его жизни всегда происходили при чистом небе.   
Он взглянул за громады БТР, на восток, где вставало белое летнее солнце, и едва не вздрогнул от неожиданности. 

Ярко-красная броня почти купалась в лучах солнца; Стив помнил, как неуклюже и громоздко высился в воздухе его костюм — удержать его было тяжело, он заваливался и скорее помогал в прыжках, а не летел. Броня Тони (Стив был уверен, что это она) взмыла в воздухе птицей, а на землю опустилась плавно, завораживающе красиво. В другое время, в другой ситуации Стив бы восхитился, но сейчас испытал только приступ слепого раздражения.   
Что, чёрт возьми, здесь забыл Тони?  
— Доктор Бэннер! — повторил голос. — Сдавайтесь.   
Наличие даже одной винтовки и достаточно зоркого солдата позволило бы врубить их обоих за два выстрела, но военные медлили. БТР, пулемёты, взведённое оружие, нацеленное на Брюса — казалось бы, стоит только выстрелить, но никто не шевелился. Они боялись, неожиданно понял Стив, они боялись Халка.  
Он сделал небольшой шаг вперёд и поднял вверх раскрытые ладони.   
— Опустите оружие! — крикнул Стив. — Опустите оружие, и мы поговорим.   
Он заметил, как шевельнулась броня: чужие движения, пусть и заглушенные реактором, эхом отдавались в теле. Стив упорно не позволял себе подключиться, он помнил, как плохо было в прошлый раз, помнил слова Тони о том, что это может убить.   
— Стив, — сдавленно проговорил Брюс. — Стив, я больше не могу. Стив…  
— Тихо, держись, я что-нибудь придумаю. Помни о предохранителе. Помни, что ты не один.   
От острого чувства опасности в голове зашумело. Стив чувствовал, как сгущаются краски, он знал, к чему всё идёт. В напряженных ситуациях кто-то не выдержит давления, у кого-то дрогнет рука, и двое человек превратятся в решето.   
— Последнее предупреждение, — равнодушно проговорил голос.   
Краем глаза Стив заметил, как руку Брюса пробрало мелкой дрожью. Дуло беретты ходило из стороны в сторону, дыхание Брюса участилось, и Стив сделал единственное, что подсказывали ему инстинкты. Он встал на линии огня, загородив собой Брюса.   
Это всё решило.   
Стив скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как вперёд рванулся Тони, прежде, чем всё началось: движение брони отозвалось в груди ноющей болью. Он отчётливо услышал щелчок затвора: действуя исключительно на инстинктах, Стив развернулся и впечатал Брюса в землю, тут же упав рядом. Он даже не успел подумать, что они обречены — все мысли заглушил отчаянный, надрывный крик Брюса, плавно переходящий в утробный рёв. Раздались автоматные очереди, и Стив с каким-то весёлым отчаянием осознал, что Брюс ошибался — не было транквилизаторов. Никто не хотел мира, вся армия пришла сюда, чтобы вести войну на уничтожение против одного человека.   
Превращение было практически мгновенным: вот Брюс корчился на земле, отползая подальше от Стива, а в следующее мгновение его словно разорвало изнутри. Халк действительно оказался огромным зелёным монстром с искаженным яростью лицом, у него не было ничего общего с Брюсом, кроме остатков одежды. Вокруг бесновалось оружие, под пулями вспарывалась земля и сминался металл пикапа, но до Стива ничего не долетало.   
Халк стоял на линии огня, и Стив не мог отвести от него взгляда.   
— Ракета! — неожиданно крикнул он, поднимаясь. — Халк, убирайся отсюда!  
Вместо этого Халк обхватил Стива руками и прыгнул. Где-то дробью прошлись выстрелы, глухо рявкнула ракета, подняв к небу пыль и клочья травы, а потом Стив зажмурился, потому что от бешено вращавшегося пейзажа у него закружилась голова.   
Он что-то кричал, не разнимая век, наверное, пытался воззвать к Брюсу или успокоить себя самого. Халк прижимал его к себе с такой силой, что на теле Стива наверняка остались синяки — ему пришлось сгруппироваться, настолько, насколько это было возможно.   
Халк выпустил его неожиданно, и Стив беспомощно скатился на землю, едва не ударившись затылком о вздыбленные древесные корни. Они были в лесу или в пролеске — лежа на спине, Стив видел сплетавшиеся над головой ветви, проломленные мощным телом Халка, и лоскуты синего неба.   
Как далеко они ушли?   
Где были солдаты?  
Где был...  
Последний вопрос он не успел закончить даже мысленно: грудь стиснуло болью, Стив судорожно выдохнул и отполз назад, упираясь лопатками в ствол дерева. Халк стоял неподалёку, угрюмо оглядываясь из-под тяжёлых надбровных дуг.   
Стив видел его впервые. Стив впервые видел такое — огромное чудовище, гигантское и мощное, недочеловека-недозверя, в котором не осталось ничего от надломленной хрупкости доктора Бэннера. Он был страшным. Он был таким страшным, что у Стива сдавило горло, хотя он успел навидаться всякого на своём веку.   
Словно почуяв его страх, монстр обернулся.  
— Брюс? — неуверенно окликнул его Стив.  
— Халк, — отозвалось чудовище. — Брюса нет.   
Он развернулся, снеся плечом ветку, сделал шаг к Стиву, и в следующую секунду на него красно-золотой молнией упала броня.   
Стив так и не понял, была ли это атака, но Халк отреагировал мгновенно: он сгрёб железный доспех и впечатал его в землю с такой силой, что она промялась. Грохнула вспышка, сине-белое пламя опалило грудь Халка, он взревел, поднял доспех над собой и отшвырнул его в сторону.  
— Стой! — закричал Стив, пытаясь подняться. — Брюс... Халк, стой! Это друг!   
Халк не слышал — он схватил смятый доспех и навалился на него всем своим телом. Послышался отвратительный скрежет лопнувших шарниров, в груди в очередной раз вспыхнула боль, но Стив упрямо бросился вперёд. Он вцепился в мощную зелёную руку, яростно сомкнув зубы, и попытался оттащить Халка прочь.   
— Халк, — продолжал кричать Стив, — Халк, это друг, не надо, успокойся, перестань!  
Наверное, это было бесполезно и изначально обречено на провал, что-то вроде попытки отнять у взбесившейся собаки кость, но нужно было сделать хоть что-то. И спустя какое-то время Халк поддался.  
Он отступил, глядя на Стива со странной смесью бешенства и недоумения, и попятился назад.  
Взгляд Стива был прикован к броне. Кое-где она смялась, левая рука была искорёжена до неузнаваемости, и — что было самым страшным — находившийся внутри человек не подавал никаких признаков жизни.   
— Тони? — осторожно позвал Стив.  
Он не знал, с какой стороны можно подойти и где именно прикосновение не грозит ещё большими травмами. Ясно было, что нужно снять шлем, проверить дыхание, но — Стив осторожно провёл рукой по корпусу, — сделать это вручную не представлялось возможным.   
Тони не шевелился. Левая рука превратилась в сплошное кровавое месиво: часть развороченного металла впилась в мышцы, и от этого зрелища Стива замутило. Бездействовать дальше было нельзя, и он сделал единственное, что пришло в голову. Он подключился к броне.   
Перед глазами тут же поплыло, а тело свело болью — Стив закусил руку, чтобы не взвыть. Машина пыталась говорить, и от этого страшно шумело в голове, сбивая со Стива всю сосредоточенность. Он только с третьего раза смог повторить мысленную команду, а на четвертый до него дошло, что это бессмысленно.   
— Открыть шлем, — тихо приказал Стив. — Открыть этот чёртов шлем!   
Мгновение ничего не происходило, а потом механизм скрипнул, лицевая панель отъехала, и Стив наконец увидел Тони. До Стива вдруг дошло, что именно пыталась донести до него броня — жизненные показатели Тони, пульс, давление, потерю крови. Всё это здорово сбивало с толку и, тряхнув головой, сбросив с себя оцепенение, Стив отключился.   
Тони был жив, это главное. Оставалось только довезти его до больницы.

Халк всё ещё стоял рядом.  
— Металлическая букашка, — недовольно сказал он. Даже в его голосе сквозила какая-то невероятная, нечеловеческая сила. — А внутри человек.   
— Тебе нужно уходить, — проговорил Стив, осторожно касаясь лба Тони. — Росс снова может нас найти.  
Халк снова шумно вздохнул, и Стив обернулся.  
Чудовище, монстр, которого так боялась маленькая армия Росса, внимательно смотрел на Стива, так, словно ожидал каких-то действий.   
— Что… — начал было Стив и осёкся. Халк опустил голову ниже, угрожающим, звериным жестом. — Ты не уйдёшь без меня? — Халк кивнул. — Я не уйду без Тони.   
Стив говорил осторожно, подбирая каждое слово, и он не был уверен в том, что делает всё правильно. Из слов Брюса выходило, что Халк неразумен, зол, машина для убийств, и, глядя на него, сложно было не согласиться, но он защитил Стива.   
Возможно, Брюс в чём-то ошибался.  
Халк шумно выдохнул. Стив повернулся обратно к Тони и сразу же отшатнулся: броня разбиралась сама по себе — пластины со скрежетом расходились и разлетались в разные стороны, опадая на траву. Меньше чем через минуту на теле Тони остался только металл левой руки, видимо, слишком искорёженный, чтобы отойти самостоятельно.   
Под бронёй у него были совершенно обычные джинсы и белая футболка, забрызганная кровью.   
— Я думаю... — Тони откашлялся. — Думаю, эта малышка не рассчитана на нападение гигантского зелёного чудовища.   
Он открыл глаза и взглянул на Стива.  
— Привет. Ты цел? Я рад. А это, я полагаю, доктор Бэннер...  
Халк зарычал, Тони ответил на его рык хриплым, сорванным смехом.   
Стив потрясённо молчал. Весь его военный опыт подсказывал, что человек, чья рука превратилась в окровавленный кусок мяса, должен был биться в агонии или лежать без сознания, но никак не отпускать ехидные комментарии.   
Словно прочитав его мысли, Тони бросил взгляд на свою изувеченную конечность и скривился.   
— Тебе не больно?   
— Моя рука сломана в трёх местах. — Тони вздёрнул бровь. — Кусок металла перерезал сухожилия на запястье, и теперь я не могу шевельнуть даже пальцем. Нет, Стив, мне не больно.   
Он неловко приподнялся, оперевшись на правую руку, оглядел разгромленную поляну и присвистнул. Обломки брони медленно поднялись и притянулись друг к другу, спустя пару секунд собравшись в кривое подобие человеческой фигуры.  
Стив старательно отвёл взгляд.  
— Тебе нужно в больницу, — твёрдо сказал он. — Ты потерял много крови.  
— Я даже знаю, сколько именно крови я потерял, — заметил Тони. — Нет, мне не нужно в больницу. Броня, определи наше местоположение. Надеюсь, хоть джи-пи-эс у этой горы хлама в порядке.  
В пустых глазницах вспыхнул синеватый свет.   
— Пятьдесят восемь миль к востоку от Язу-Сити, сэр, — откликнулась броня.   
— Теперь скажи, — безмятежно продолжил Тони, — где сейчас генерал Росс.   
— Двадцать семь миль от вашего местоположения, сэр.   
— Перенаправь его куда-нибудь... куда-нибудь в Мэмфис, пусть ищет нас там. — Он помолчал. — Двадцать семь миль? Круто. Доктор Бэннер, примите мои поздравления: на марафоне вы были бы непобедимы.   
— Тони, — предостерегающе сказал Стив. — Это не шутки.   
Возможно, в броне была какая-то система с автоматическим впрыскиванием в кровь анальгетиков? Учёные, работавшие над проектом Железный Человек, задумывались о подобном.   
Стив протянул руку, попытавшись коснуться шеи Тони, чтобы хотя бы прощупать пульс, но тот остановил его негромким:  
— Не надо. Сейчас меня лучше не трогать.  
Он бы так и замер с повисшей в воздухе рукой, если бы Халк не вырвал одно из деревьев, одним движением и сразу с корнем. Бросив бревно на землю, Халк сел на него и сложил руки на груди.   
— Впечатляет, — снова присвистнул Тони. — А слона одой рукой поднимешь?   
Халк свёл брови и сжал кулаки.  
— О господи, — вымученно сказал Стив. — Пожалуйста, Халк, игнорируй его. А ты! — Стив перевёл взгляд на Тони. — Что мне сделать?   
— Можешь спеть мне колыбельную, — отозвался тот. — Мне нужно время, чтобы восстановиться. Вы пока можете поиграть с Бэннером в прятки.   
— С Халком, — устало поправил Стив прежде, чем монстр успел снова рассердиться. — Его зовут Халк.  
На него накатила усталость, не та, что приходит после опасных ситуаций, а та, которая наступала, когда Стив слишком долго управлял броней. Его снова замутило.   
Тони выглядел так, как должен выглядеть человек со сломанной, покорёженной рукой — бледный, с выступившей на лбу испариной. У него нервно дёргалась губа, словно он пытался сдержать тик или гримасу боли, а ещё он едва заметно шевелил пальцами правой, целой руки.   
— Халк поиграет в прятки с металлической букашкой. — Стив задумчиво на него посмотрел, и Халк довольно оскалился. — Спрячет подальше. Букашка много говорит.   
— Это он обо мне так ласково? — недовольно уточнил Тони, не открывая глаз. — Мило.   
— Ты на него напал. Думаю, ты ему не очень нравишься.   
Вся ситуация Стива жутко раздражала. Он не привык бездействовать, когда его друзьям нужна помощь, а Тони фактически попросил его ничего не делать, и теперь Стива трясло от беспомощности. Все правила выживания кричали, что нужно наложить шину, обработать рану, хотя бы промыть её, и незамедлительно ехать к врачу.   
— Я думал, — медленно и очень тихо произнёс Тони, — что он тебя убил. А телефон снова не работал.  
— Ты не обязан был…  
— Обязан! — Тони закашлялся и зло посмотрел на Стива. — Я взломал файлы слишком поздно и понял, что послал тебя прямо в пасть к монстру. Откуда мне было знать, что вы с ним подружитесь?   
Он помолчал, потом сердито выдохнул.  
— Ненавижу, когда так случается, я совершенно не в состоянии соображать. Ладно, Стив, ты прав, отсюда надо выбираться.   
Он поднялся, цепляясь целой рукой за дерево, выпрямился, размял плечи и свистнул — броня отозвалась на его свист лёгким поворотом головы.  
Стив с бестолковым раздражением смотрел, как с пальцев Тони на землю капала кровь: оставалось надеяться, что руку ещё можно было спасти.   
Насколько далеко здесь шагнула медицина?  
— Просчитай самый быстрый маршрут до Язу-Сити. Подальше от крупных трасс.   
Броня молчала около полуминуты, потом ответила:  
— Маршрут просчитан, сэр.   
— Прекрасно. Стив. — Тони, покачнувшись, развернулся на пятках. — Тебе придётся прокатиться на своём большом зелёном друге.  
— Ты пойдёшь в больницу, — утвердительно сказал Стив.  
Очевидно, его упрямство начинало действовать Тони на нервы. Он сделал безуспешную попытку сложить на груди руки, беззвучно выругался и нервным движением потёр лоб, из-за чего на коже остались красные разводы.   
— Так, ладно, — сказал он. — Полагаю, мне нужно разъяснить тебе план действий. Сейчас мы доберёмся до ближайшей пригородной заправки, купим еды и воды, потом выковыряем из моей руки остатки железа и — так уж и быть — я позволю тебе наложить на сломанные кости шину. Потом мы сядем на поезд и отправимся домой в Нью-Йорк. Ты пойдёшь в свой художественный магазинчик, а я — пересобирать броню, чтобы в следующий раз она не стала для меня высокотехнологичным автомобильным прессом. Идёт?   
— Разумеется нет, — мгновенно отозвался Стив. — Ты можешь потерять руку, если пустишь всё на самотёк. Не знаю, по какой причине ты до сих пор в сознании, может, это из-за обезболивающих, но их действие скоро кончится...  
Тони сардонически рассмеялся.   
— Нет никаких обезболивающих, Роджерс, — отрезал он. — Прости, что не вою на весь лес от боли, но таким уж я родился — все претензии к моей покойной матушке, которой вздумалось работать в лаборатории беременной.   
Стив непонимающе нахмурился, и Тони, к его вящему ужасу, поднял за запястье свою левую руку.  
— Смотри сюда, — предложил он, огладив большим пальцем обломок железа, врезавшийся в кожу. — Внимательно смотри.   
В месте, где смыкался металл и вывернутое, слегка заветренное мясо, уже появлялась новая кожа — тонкая и чуть розоватая, но определённо живая.   
Шумного выдоха Стив не сдержал. Тони в ответ только ухмыльнулся.  
— Понимаешь? Ещё пара часов — и тебе придётся заново ломать мне кости.   
— Ломать? — оживился Халк.  
Тони нервно на него покосился, а Стив сжал зубы, пытаясь перебороть себя. Главное правило выживания в чрезвычайных ситуациях: доверять руководство тому, кто лучше всего ориентируется. Но можно ли верить Тони? Он ранен, он устал, насколько адекватным является его поведение?  
Стив понял, что ему отчаянно не хватает знаний и информации.   
— Халк, — сказал Стив, оборачиваясь к нему. — Поможешь мне ещё немного?  
Тот недовольно поморщился, так, словно вся возня вокруг изрядно его утомляла, и протянул Стиву руку. Вцепившись в неё, тот подумал, что Халку ничего не стоит сжать кулак и сломать Стива как куклу — оставалось только надеяться, что он этого не сделает. Халк приподнял Стива, посмотрел по сторонам и просто забросил его себе на плечо.  
— Отлично, — хмыкнул Тони. Сверху он представлял из себя ещё более плачевное зрелище — рука висела, как оборванная тряпка, а самого Тони заметно трясло. — Насчёт пряток не знаю, но в салки мы поиграем.   
Он повёл головой, и броня мгновенно среагировала, вновь покрывая его тело. Там, где должно было быть соединение с левой рукой, остался провал. Тони поднялся в воздух и рванул вперёд, возможно, Стиву показалось, но Халк утробно, с удовольствием зарычал, прежде чем двинулся следом.

Когда он остановился, Стив чуть не рухнул вниз. Перед глазами мелькали размытые зелёные пятна, а щека была разодрана — Халк шёл по лесу, совершенно не обращая внимания на деревья.   
— Вниз? — сдавленно попросил Стив.   
Халк фыркнул и поставил его на землю, чуть придержав за голову. 

Тони всё ещё был в броне: он стоял, направив пустой взгляд шлема в сторону невысоких домов в отдалении. На шум Тони не отозвался, на прикосновение тоже, и Стив снова стал бессмысленно злиться: в первую очередь на себя.   
— Тони, — ещё раз позвал он, упираясь рукой в панель на груди. — Тони! Чёрт.   
Ещё одного подключения Стив бы не выдержал, поэтому он очень осторожно тронул Тони за открытую, изломанную руку. Пальцы неожиданно обожгло болью, но броня тут же шевельнулась, а лицевая панель съехала.   
— Я, — задумчиво проговорил Тони, — видел прекрасный сон. Там были девушки в бикини и огромный стол с чизбургерами. — Броня снова легко слетела с него, и он покачнулся. — Ты тоже был в моём сне.  
— Ты бредишь, — облегчённо выдохнул Стив, вытирая руку о штаны. — Надеюсь, что я был не в бикини. — Несмотря на сопротивление, Стив перекинул руку Тони через шею и обхватил за бок. — Пошли.  
— Не в бикини, — отозвался Тони, ловко вывернувшись из хватки Стива. — Ты был в броне.   
Повисла тишина: Стив смотрел на Тони, пытаясь понять, шутил он или нет, но его лицо оставалось бесстрастным. Он вопросительно изогнул бровь и усмехнулся.  
— Я не пойду с тобой, Стив, — отчего-то очень мягко сказал он. — Ты пойдёшь сам. Купишь воды и чего-нибудь отвратительного, такого, при взгляде на которое твой правильный армейский организм начнёт выворачивать наизнанку. Фастфуд, какую-нибудь омерзительную жирную дрянь, которую не нужно греть. И достанешь щипцы и бинт. А мы с доктором Халком подождём тебя здесь.   
Халк фыркнул. Его сумрачный, тяжёлый взгляд скользил по зданиям, словно он размышлял, стоили ли они того, чтобы спуститься и разнести их в лохмотья.   
— Халк?.. — неуверенно позвал Стив. — Не сломай его, пока меня нет.   
В ответ тот передёрнул массивными плечами — будто смахивал назойливое насекомое.   
Тони хмыкнул, вытащил из кармана джинсов кредитку и передал её Стиву.  
— И если местные жители при виде карточки разбегутся в панике — возвращайся, отыщем место поцивилизованнее.

Он отоварился в рекордные сроки, и минут через двадцать уже вернулся обратно, волоча за собой тяжёлый пакет. И первым, кого он увидел, был Брюс Бэннер, который выглядел намного, намного хуже, чем Тони.  
Стив опустил пакет на землю, и Тони моментально выдернул оттуда бутылку, оторвавшись от неё, только когда вода в ней почти закончилась. Остаток он выплеснул на свою изувеченную руку.   
— Мы познакомились с доктором Бэннером, — жизнерадостно заявил Тони. — Доктора Бэннера некуртуазно стошнило, когда он меня увидел, но я могу его понять.   
Лицо Брюса отдавало нездоровой зеленцой.   
— Я не хотел, — выдавил он. — Я... я бы...  
— Всё в порядке, Брюс. — Стива в дрожь бросило от мысли, что вместо одного раненого на его плечах окажутся двое. — Не нервничай.   
— Ты принёс щипцы? — деловито поинтересовался Тони. — О, замечательно, спасибо.   
Он щёлкнул ими пару раз и безо всякого предупреждения выдернул из своей руки осколок. 

Замутило даже Стива, Брюс же торопливо метнулся к ближайшим кустам.   
Тони больше не отпускал язвительных комментариев: он был сосредоточен, между его бровей пролегла складка, глаза потемнели — ему явно было больно. Ему не могло не быть больно, что бы он не говорил и как бы хорошо он не держался.  
Стив вынул из пакета бинт, размотал его и прижал к руке Тони, к месту, из которого тот выдернул железо. Пальцы Тони конвульсивно дёрнулись: видимо, начинали срастаться связки.   
Как такое было возможно?  
— О, спасибо, — почти неслышно сказал Тони. — Ничего, тебе ещё предстоит ставить на место кости. Ты когда-нибудь видел открытые переломы? Разумеется, ты видел, ты же был на войне. — Он начинал захлёбываться словами, но так ему, наверное, было проще, и Стив терпеливо слушал. — Ты видел вещи похуже. Оторванные руки, ноги, головы? Собирал людей по кусочкам? Ты же был капитаном, значит, под тобой ходили рядовые.   
Он замолк, выкручивая из руки засевший особенно глубоко обломок.  
— Люди отвратительны, — вздохнул Тони наконец. — Они отвратительны, потому что имеют свойство умирать.   
Стив торопливо сместил бинт, и каким-то образом Тони умудрился сомкнуть изломанные пальцы на его локте. 

Он несколько раз шумно выдохнул, и продолжил доставать осколки, один за другим. В какой-то момент Стив потерял им счёт: на земле выросла кучка отливающего красным металла. Под глазами у Тони пролегли тёмные полосы, а мокрая чёлка прилипла ко лбу, но он продолжал вытаскивать осколки.  
— Я нашёл информацию про Бэннера на следующее утро после нашего разговора, — сказал Тони. — Но твой телефон уже был выключен.   
— Думаю, мне теперь нужен новый телефон.  
— О. Я так и подумал. — Тони замер, разглядывая белый кусок, зажатый в щипцах. — Кость. Чудно. — Он отбросил её к общей куче и задумчиво осмотрел руку, осторожно ощупывая её массирующими движениями. — Я... то есть, не я, конечно, но Железный Человек... иногда работает на правительство, когда им приходится совсем туго. На официальном уровне это консультации, но мы-то знаем. Росс вызвал меня на ловлю опасного преступника, я сложил два и два — и вот я тут.   
Стив почувствовал, как сильнее сжались пальцы Тони.  
— В остальном всё было просто, — продолжил тот. — Эта штука у тебя в груди… Как магнит для брони. Я почувствовал тебя за милю.   
Значит в том, что их с Брюсом нашли, виноват именно Стив. И если бы они разделились раньше, возможно, ничего этого и не случилось бы.   
— Вроде всё, — заключил Тони. — Ты когда-нибудь собирал паззлы, Стив? Сейчас научишься. 

Последующие действия Стив помнил плохо, он отогнал все эмоции, всё, что могло помешать ему при выполнении задания, и тщательно собирал руку Тони. Любая ошибка грозила тому болью, а Стив не мог этого допустить. Он и так допустил уже слишком много ошибок. 

Стив пришёл в себя от того, что Тони устало рухнул ему на плечо. Он замер, слушая чужое дыхание, но Тони очень быстро, почти испуганно отшатнулся.  
— Отличная работа, — проговорил он, осмотрев перебинтованную руку. — Никогда не думал стать врачом? Ах да. — Тони криво усмехнулся. — Художник, помню.   
У Стива была абсолютна пустая голова, слова Тони звенели, но никак не доходили до него: вместо них звучали совсем другие команды. Стив автоматически потянулся к пакету с продуктами.  
— Еда! Боже, ты чудо, это именно то, что нужно.   
Тони выхватил пару бургеров и, едва распахнув упаковку, стал проглатывать их, почти не пережевывая. На него было почти неприятно смотреть, потому что Стива до сих пор немного мутило. Тем не менее, он не хотел отходить от Тони, он не хотел даже отстраняться — они всё ещё соприкасались руками, — но Стив почти силой заставил себя отвернуться и посмотреть по сторонам.   
В тени дерева, обняв себя за колени, сидел Брюс. Сделав ещё одно усилие, чтобы отодвинуться в сторону, Стив подошёл к нему и опустился рядом на траву.   
— Эй, — негромко позвал он. — Как ты?  
Брюс закусил губу и покачал головой.   
— Никто не пострадал? Я имею в виду…  
— Халк спас меня, — сказал Стив и неуверенно улыбнулся, разглядывая ошарашенное выражение лица Брюса. — Защитил от пуль и перенёс, насколько я понимаю, в безопасное место. Кажется, он не такой плохой парень, как все привыкли думать.   
— Шутишь? — вмешался Тони. — Этот потрясающий парень смог раскрошить мою броню.   
— Мистер Старк, я…  
— Он шутит, — устало произнёс Стив. — Всё нормально.   
Он даже представить не мог, почему Тони не отключился сразу и как именно смог хотя бы частично восстановить себе руку в такой короткий срок, но, если честно, ему было всё равно. Чудо или современные технологии, Стив слишком устал, чтобы разбираться в этом, главное, что Тони был в относительном порядке.

Какое-то время они просидели в молчании. Брюс ёжился от холода — на нём остались только обрывки штанов, — и Стив отдал ему свою толстовку: она была порядочно измятой, кое-где порванной и совершенно грязной, но, во всяком случае, это было лучше, чем ничего.   
Тони отшвырнул в пакет последнюю смятую бумажку и выпрямился, с хрустом размяв спину. Его футболка всё ещё была в кровавых пятнах, по лбу размазались красные потёки, он выглядел измождённым и осунувшимся, но Стив сильно подозревал, что он и сам был далеко не в лучшей форме.   
— План таков, — сказал Тони. Голос его звучал куда увереннее и сильнее, чем за полчаса до этого. — Мы идём в город, снимаем деньги... там есть банкоматы? Я надеюсь, что есть, в городе с вокзалом не может не быть банкоматов. Снимаем деньги, покупаем одежду и убираемся обратно в Нью-Йорк. Доктор Бэннер?  
— Я не еду, — негромко ответил Брюс. Он отнял голову от скрещенных на коленях рук. — Мне нельзя показываться в больших городах.   
— Ненавижу, когда обстоятельства мешают осуществлению моих планов, — поморщился Тони. — Но доктору Бэннеру определённо нужны одежда и деньги, верно?   
Брюс пожал плечами.  
— Халк не позволит мне умереть.  
— Я счастлив за вас с Халком, — отозвался Тони. Он покосился в сторону брони, и под его пристальным взглядом она начала пересобираться, пока не превратилась в средних размеров металлический кейс. — Стив, думаю, тебе придётся тащить его на себе, иначе он удерёт.   
Он помолчал.  
— Однажды я разрабатывал чипы для животных на заказ, но мне это быстро надоело. Пара штук осталась.   
— Скверная шутка, — заметил Стив.   
— Кто сказал, что я шучу? — невозмутимо ответил Тони. Он поднял кейс и шагнул в сторону города. — Ну? 

Стив нагнал его, когда он уже почти спустился с холма. Брюс, прихрамывая, брел позади них, рассеянно оглядывая растянувшийся невдалеке город.  
— Нам нужно поговорить, — сказал Стив.  
— Бьюсь об заклад, это будет Серьёзный Разговор, — безмятежно ответил Тони. Со стороны он походил на человека, пережившего разбойное нападение, но, по крайней мере, его рука были перебинтована и больше не свисала окровавленным лоскутом. — Мы можем отложить его до приезда домой?  
— Разумеется, — кивнул Стив. — Я хочу, чтобы ты собрал для меня броню. 

Тони едва не споткнулся, и Стив запоздало испугался, что тот упадёт и размозжит с трудом собранные кости. Когда он снова взглянул на Стива, лицо его сияло абсолютным, незамутнённым, пугающим счастьем.   
— Это даже не мой день рождения, — фыркнул он. — А мне обязательно всякий раз ломать руки, чтобы ты дал мне доступ к своему телу?   
Фраза вышла несколько двусмысленной, но Стив, успевший привыкнуть к размытым моральным ориентирам современного мира, её просто проигнорировал.   
— И ты расскажешь мне, почему твои раны заживают за часы.  
— Расскажу, — неожиданно легко согласился Тони. — Если фраза «исцеляющий фактор» тебе о чём-нибудь говорит.   
Стив слышал о чём-то подобном только в отчётах доктора Эрскина, задолго до Железного Человека, но по какой-то причине это словосочетание заинтересовало Брюса.   
— Исцеляющий фактор? — переспросил он, и они оба остановились, чтобы оглянуться. — Ген икс? Вы мутант?   
— Звучит неполиткорректно. — Тони хмыкнул. — Нет, я не мутант. Я, как и все мы, всего лишь жертва цепи несчастных случайностей. 

Брюс смущённо замолк, но Стив слишком вымотался, чтобы одёргивать Тони. Остаток пути они прошли молча.   
На их счастье, жители городка отличались завидным равнодушием: если продавцы в магазине и были озадачены таким покупателям, то они оставили все свои мысли при себе. Стив был им за это благодарен: у него категорически не осталось сил на препирания — в то время как Тони с каждой минутой становился всё веселее. 

Брюс старался вести себя тихо и незаметно, вжимал голову в плечи, поднимал ворот новой куртки и прятал взгляд, но это только больше привлекало внимание. 

Пока Тони покупал билеты в Нью-Йорк, Стив ухватил Брюса за плечо и отвёл в сторону.  
— Куда ты пойдёшь? — спросил он.  
Брюс передёрнул плечами.  
— Мексика, Бразилия, Куба, — ровно сказал он. — В любом случае, это не твоё дело. Прости, Стив. — Брюс виновато взглянул на него и развёл руками. — Я понимаю, ты хочешь помочь, но…  
Этого можно было ожидать. Конечно, отчасти Стив надеялся, что Брюс передумает, начнёт заниматься единоборствами и контролировать дыхание; он упрямо верил, что у Брюса есть шанс контролировать монстра внутри себя. Да, Халк был опасен, но любое оружие становится опасным в неумелых руках.  
— Тебе нужна помощь. Нет, не отрицай, нужна. — Стив сложил руки на груди и поморщился. — Ты ведь даже не даёшь никому и шанса что-то сделать.   
Глаза Брюса опасно сузились, но Стив упрямо продолжил:  
— Ты же учёный. Подумай, рассчитай, проанализируй и оцени свои шансы.   
— Сколько мы с тобой знакомы, Стив? — тихо спросил Брюс. — Три дня? И ты так просто предлагаешь свою помощь?  
— Не только свою, — заметил Тони. Он остановился слева от Стива и помахал в воздухе билетами. — Пришлось выкупить все места рядом с нами. Ненавижу толпы людей вокруг. Я бы выкупил целый вагон, но тогда нужно было бы ждать здесь ещё целые сутки.   
В духе Тони было бы купить и целый поезд, чтобы чувствовать себя комфортно, и Стив хмыкнул.   
— Так вот, — продолжил Тони. — Мою помощь он тоже предлагает. А ещё, я думаю, помощь Ричардса и Пима, последний не устоит перед таким шансом. Как тебе такая компания?  
Брюс удивлённо моргнул.  
— Тебе действительно везёт на учёных, — растерянно проговорил он. — Но я остаюсь при своём мнении.   
Стив хотел было возмутиться, но Тони ткнул его под бок и потянул за предплечье.  
— Ладно, доктору Бэннеру явно виднее, как поступать со своей жизнью. Передавай привет мистеру Халку. Пошли, Стив.  
Они отошли шагов на десять, и Стив вырвался из хватки, глядя на Тони с немым осуждением.   
— Если ты не хочешь ему помогать, то ладно, я понимаю, ты вовсе не обязан. Но я…  
— Ничего не добьешься, если будешь просто на него давить. Я знаю, что делаю. — Тони хотел было растереть лоб, но замер, глядя на перебинтованную руку. — Верь мне.   
Вокзал был совсем небольшим и очень традиционным, если не обращать внимания на современные часы и некоторые детали, можно было на секунду представить, что Стив всё ещё в своём времени. Он прикрыл глаза. Шум проходящих мимо людей, объявление о прибывающем поезде, негромкая музыка из колонок, перекрываемая непонятным шорохом. Этот вокзал, весь город казался выпавшим из временного потока, тихим и медленным.   
За недолгое время в новом мире Стив совсем отвык от такого спокойствия.  
— Я верю, — тихо сказал он. — Куда дальше?   
Тони молча кивнул в сторону прохода. 

Когда Стив обернулся, Брюса уже не было. 

В поезде, разложив вокруг весь их небольшой багаж, Тони расслабленно откинулся в кресле и вытянул ноги вперёд, упираясь носками в ботинки Стива.   
— Я оставил ему в рюкзаке телефон, карточку и свой номер, — сказал он. — Канал зашифрован, так что он сможет позвонить, как только до него дойдёт, что это нужно. Он не дурак, я надеюсь.   
— Я тоже, — отозвался Стив.   
Он не успел попрощаться, забыл спросить, стоит ли передать что-то Бетти, и это тяготило, как любое незавершенное дело.   
— Оно хоть стоило того? — спросил Тони, наблюдая за ним, полуприкрыв глаза. — Ты выяснил, что хотел?   
Стив Роджерс в этом мире сошёл с ума и стал убийцей, а Брюс Бэннер, в слепой попытке повторить эксперимент Эрскина, превратился в чудовище. Железный Человек сидел сейчас перед Стивом, у него не было реактора, но разорванная в клочья рука срасталась за считанные часы.   
Возможно, в этом мире не было места ещё одному Железному Человеку, но для Стива здесь место было.   
— Да, — медленно произнёс он. — Да, оно того стоило.


	4. Броня и я — одно целое

В который раз Стив поблагодарил себя за привычку носить деньги и документы в карманах: его рюкзак остался в изрешечённом пулями пикапе Брюса, но там лежали только блокнот с зарисовками, прихваченная из библиотеки Рида научно-популярная книга и тёплая одежда.   
Когда он спросил у Тони, не арестует ли Росс их обоих за пособничество преступнику, тот пренебрежительно поморщился.  
— Если догадается искать исчезнувшего семьдесят лет назад парня из параллельного мира, — фыркнул он. — Боюсь, у генерала не хватит на такое фантазии.  
— А ты?  
— Я — Тони Старк. Я собираю вещи. В контракте, который Росс подписывал с Железным Человеком, чёрным по белому сказано, что Тони Старк, который собирает вещи, не несёт ответственности за парня в броне.   
— Они не знают, что Железный Человек — это ты? — озадаченно спросил Стив, и Тони пожал плечами.  
— Зачем им?

Остаток дороги Стив проспал, прислонившись виском к холодному стеклу. Он проснулся от стука дождевых капель, когда поезд уже подъезжал к Нью-Йорку: отчего-то город встретил их ливнем. 

— На следующей неделе ты занят? — спросил Тони. Стив хотел ответить, но Тони его перебил: — Я позвоню. Недели хватит, чтобы рука полностью восстановилась.  
Он выглядел отрешённым. Пальцы его перебинтованной руки чуть подёргивались, словно он пытался нажимать на невидимые клавиши.   
— У меня нет телефона, — напомнил ему Стив. — И вообще-то я...  
— Ах да. — Тони бросил на него быстрый взгляд. — Телефон. Тогда я сам за тобой заеду.  
До конца отпуска, который дал ему Соломон, оставалось два дня. Стиву хотелось подумать — взвесить все за и против, в конце концов, убедиться, что ему действительно было нужно всё это, но Тони на этот счёт, похоже, придерживался другой точки зрения. 

Без своих бесконечных строгих костюмов Тони выглядел куда моложе обычного, хотя он был старше Стива лет на пять от его собственных двадцати восьми, или около того, он не помнил точной даты. Он, неожиданно пришло Стиву в голову, вообще ничего не знал об этом человеке, за исключением тех крупиц информации, что дала ему сеть, и того, что сказал сам Тони.   
Он запоздало поймал себя на том, что говорил обо всём этом вслух. Тони вздёрнул брови, а затем — расплылся в ехидной полуулыбке.  
— Тебя это беспокоит? Мы можем пообедать вместе. Я расскажу тебе о себе, а ты мне — о себе. Всё как положено.   
Стив смерил его непонимающим взглядом.   
— Я не буду лезть тебе в грудь, если ты мне не доверяешь. Никакого насилия, полное взаимное согласие. — Стив промолчал, и Тони пояснил всё с тем же выражением абсолютной серьёзности: — Я не такой, хотя таблоиды, возможно, и пытаются убедить тебя в обратном. 

Они разошлись: Тони скрылся в плотной пелене дождя, двинувшись в сторону дороги, а Стив отправился в метро.   
Домой он добрался, когда уже смеркалось. На автоответчике были две записи — одна от Джанет, она хотела узнать, как дела, а вторая — от Бена: он звонил перед вылетом, его голос немного дрожал, то ли от волнения, то ли от помех.  
«Я позвоню, когда мы вернёмся, — сказал напоследок Бен. — Не думаю, что на станции есть телефоны». 

У Стива было дурное, навязчивое ощущение, будто прошло не четыре дня, а целая вечность. Он почти час стоял под душем, смывая с себя грязь и копоть, потом отправил в мусоропровод старательно обмотанный липкой лентой пакет с одеждой и забрался под одеяло. Адреналин начинал выветриваться из крови, и на его смену пришла чудовищная усталость — он не столько уснул, сколько потерял сознание, едва его голова коснулась подушки. 

Несколько раз он просыпался от невнятных кошмарных снов. Он даже не запомнил их толком, потому что думать было ещё сложнее, чем пытаться разомкнуть тяжёлые веки. Окончательно его разбудил визг дверного звонка — видимо, пришелец жал на кнопку уже некоторое время и начинал выходить из себя.   
Спросонья Стив ожидал увидеть на пороге Тони, но там стоял курьер с небольшой коробкой в руках.   
— Вы — мистер Роджерс?  
— Да, — сонно отозвался Стив. Курьер широко улыбнулся.  
— Распишитесь за доставку.   
Он сунул в руки Стива коробку и положил сверху небольшую серую папку, внутри были бумаги, которые определённо стоило прочитать прежде, чем ставить подпись, но Стив увидел имя отправителя и расслабился. Тони можно было доверять в таких вопросах.  
— Модный девайс, — хмыкнул курьер, указав ручкой на грудь Стива. — Зачем оно?  
— Вместо фонарика, — мрачно сказал Стив и захлопнул дверь.   
Он на ходу раскрыл коробку и с недоумением уставился на телефон — абсолютно новый, плоский, сделанный словно из цельного куска материи. Зная Тони, Стив мог с уверенностью сказать, что подарок настолько же дорогой, насколько и высокотехнологичный. Покрутив его в руках некоторое время, Стив аккуратно сложил коробку и отставил в её сторону. 

Тот оставшийся день отпуска Стив провёл, чуть ли не обнимая лэптоп; он пытался найти хоть какое-то упоминание о происшествии в поле Миссисипи, но безуспешно. Пресса молчала, новостные каналы тем более — кем бы ни был генерал Росс, он очень хорошо заметал следы, как за собой, так и за Халком. В какой-то момент Стив подумал, что всё это замалчивание — плохой, неприятный признак и очередной показатель того, что Америка, которую он так любил и защищал, превратилась не в то, что от неё ожидали. Но эти мысли Стив старался подавлять: страна не была виновата в том, что делали люди.   
Оставшуюся часть дня он читал про мутантов. Случайная оговорка Бэннера показала, что Стив не знал про этот мир ещё слишком многого. Впрочем, листая кричащие заголовки статей или более сухие научные выкладки, он заметил кое-что знакомое. «Исцеляющий фактор», «мутация» и красочные картинки всколыхнули воспоминания: во время войны Стив пересекался со странными парнями. Один из них, канадец, даже спас Стиву жизнь, перерезав когтями скрутившие доспех цепи. Правда, запомнился он не поэтому — канадец ругался и смолил так, что слезились глаза, чуть ли не силой потащил Стива в бордель, просто потому, что все порядочные вояки должны были быть в борделе.

Стив никак не мог вспомнить его имя.

Он думал, что путешествие как-то повлияет на размеренный ход его жизни, но существенных изменений не произошло. Как только Стив вышел на работу, рутина затянула хуже трясины: монотонные действия, одинаковые с виду покупатели и вечно голодный пёс Соломона были неизменны. В каком-то смысле Стив просто вернулся к тому, от чего попытался сбежать.   
— Ты выглядишь так, — сказал ему Соломон одним вечером, — словно познал дзен и божье откровение, но замер перед раскрытыми дверями рая, испугавшись Аллаха.  
— Я даже не хочу считать, сколько разных вероисповеданий ты смешал в одном предложении, — ответил Стив.   
— Главное, что я прав. — Соломон вытащил из кармана самокрутку и весело покосился на Стива. — Могу предложить тебе быстрый способ познать суть мира, но ты откажешься, а я не буду настаивать, потому что хочу, чтобы покупатели все же встречали в лавке хоть кого-то вменяемого.   
Соломон разрешал покупателям курить в магазине. «Раньше курить можно было везде, — пояснял он, выдыхая в воздух сладковатый дым, — мне нравилось, когда курить можно было везде. Только пусть держатся подальше от бумаги».  
Стив понятия не имел, сколько законов Соломон нарушал просто будучи самим собой, но предполагал, что безумное множество. Он не был плохим человеком. Он просто был немного другим.   
— А как же пёс?   
Они одновременно глянули на дворнягу.  
— Но в чём-то ты прав, — добавил Стив.   
Этим же вечером он решил включить телефон. Как оказалось, это была самая понятная функция из всех, которые в принципе в нём имелись. 

Его предыдущий мобильный, погибший под каблуком Брюса в Алабаме, был простым. Он отправлял сообщения и звонил, и большего от него не требовалось, но с помощью телефона, присланного Тони, наверное, можно было запустить в космос ядерную боеголовку.   
Стив нажал какую-то кнопку наугад, и на экран вывелась телефонная книга с единственным номером: Тони хватило благоразумия на то, чтобы занести своё имя в список, но он определённо был слишком занят, чтобы озаботиться инструкцией. 

Стив бездумно ткнул пальцем в кнопку набора и почти вздрогнул, когда из динамика донёсся голос Тони:  
— Да?  
— Тони?  
— О. — Голос по ту сторону трубки засквозил насмешкой. — Ты его включил, надо же. Я подозревал, что ты расстреляешь коробку прямо в руках курьера и только потом посмотришь, что в ней, поэтому выслал тебе тестовую модель...  
— Я не параноик, — возмущённо отозвался Стив.   
— Да, — согласился Тони, а потом разразился потоком ругательств на французском. — Чёртовы французы с их идиотской привычкой делать вид, что они не понимают английского. Да, придурок, я о тебе.   
— Ты во Франции? — озадаченно поинтересовался Стив, и Тони рассмеялся.   
— В Париже. Хочешь, пришлю тебе своё фото на фоне Эйфелевой башни?   
— Что ты делаешь во Франции?   
— О, Стив. — Тони снова прервался, чтобы накричать на кого-то. — Мы знакомы всего ничего, а ты уже пытаешься меня контролировать?  
Для общения с Тони, подумал Стив, требовалось столько терпения, что его хватило бы на то, чтобы навсегда запереть Халка в теле доктора Бэннера.   
— А твоя рука?  
— Не могу шевелить мизинцем, — моментально откликнулся Тони. — Поэтому местный бомонд считает меня неотёсанным варваром. Я... — он поколебался. — Я вернусь через несколько дней. Ты всё ещё хочешь этого?  
Повисла пауза. Стив всерьёз раздумывал о том, чтобы ответить отрицательно, но потом он вспомнил о маленькой художественной лавке на тихом бруклинском перекрёстке и — почему-то — о чёрной соломоновой собаке.  
— Все еще хочу, — тихо ответил Стив.   
Голос Тони снова зазвучал легко.  
— Прекрасно, тогда жди меня. — Раздался щелчок. — Чёрт. Пеппер — тебе непременно нужно познакомиться с Пеппер, вы поладите — водит меня по местным скоплениям богачей как цирковую обезьянку. Ненавижу это.  
И напоследок он ещё раз повторил:  
— Три дня, Стив. Жди меня. 

***  
Стив был искренне уверен, что умеет ждать — он сидел в окопах, он проводил ливни в грязных спальниках, наблюдал, как гибнут солдаты, чтобы ударить в тот единственный, самый важный момент и изменить ход битвы. Такой момент нужно было выжидать, сжав кулаки, и до боли вгрызаясь в зубу, останавливая себя, останавливая броню, которая слушалась даже полубессознательных команд. Контролю и терпению Стив выучился очень быстро.  
Но всё это пошло пеплом в три дня ожидания. Стив был на взводе каждую минуту, он плохо спал, постоянно проверял экран телефона, и на стук двери — даже если это был стук зашедшего в лавку посетителя, — Стив оборачивался со смесью надежды и паники. Он ждал появления Тони и одновременно опасался того, что за ним последует. Его преследовало ощущение невесомости, падения в кроличью нору.  
Наверное, думал Стив, именно так сходят с ума. 

На третий день Соломон просто выгнал его из лавки. Вернее, он вырвал из рук Стива ключ от кассы и толкнул в сторону двери.  
— Уходи, — сказал Соломон. — Видеть твоё лицо не могу. Точно школьник перед первым сексом. Нет! — добавил он, подтолкнув ногой рюкзак. — Спорить не хочу, оправданий слушать не буду. Вернёшься только когда перестанешь пугать покупателей. 

Первым, что увидел Стив, выйдя из лифта, были пронзительно-белые ботинки Тони. Они смотрелись дико неуместно в небольшом тёмном коридоре, казалось, даже тень может их запачкать.   
— Отвратительно, когда на тебя работают одни идиоты, — поделился Тони вместо приветствия. — Постоянно приходится всех контролировать.  
В одной руке он зажимал планшетник, а в другой у него висел коричневый бумажный пакет, и Стив, сделав шаг к двери, почувствовал острый запах специй.   
— Хотя Пеппер говорит, что я не контролирую, я просто на всех кричу и порчу себе репутацию, — продолжил Тони. Он попытался что-то нажать большим пальцем, поморщился и провёл по экрану носом. — Словно её всерьёз можно чем-то испортить.   
— Рад тебя видеть, — сказал наконец Стив, едва сдерживая улыбку.  
Его неожиданно опустило: все страхи, паника, всё, что выматывало так последние несколько дней ушли. Стив принял решение, как уже принимал до этого, и чем бы не обернулась ситуация в дальнейшем, хуже не станет. 

Они замерли на мгновение, разглядывая друг друга,   
— А я принёс китайскую еду. — Тони потряс пакетом. — Плата за вход.  
Стив отпер дверь и пропустил вперёд Тони — тот по-хозяйски прошёлся на кухню, бросил пакет на стол и включил кофеварку. Стив смотрел на него, не зная толком о чём говорить: взгляд его раз за разом останавливался на левой руке Тони, пока тот, наконец, этого не заметил.   
Он молча скинул с плеч пиджак и закатал рукав рубашки.   
— Любуйся, — предложил Тони.  
В местах, где кости порвали кожу, остались розовые рубцы, рельефные, похожие на шрамы от ожогов. Тони разогнул пальцы и быстрым движением сжал их в кулак — как он и говорил, мизинец всё ещё плохо слушался, но в остальном рана выглядела старой, словно её нанесли несколько месяцев назад.  
— Вот и всё, — самодовольно сказал Тони, застёгивая пуговицу на манжете. — Хорошо, что мистер Халк нашего доктора Бэннера не оторвал мне руку. Ненавижу, когда мне отрывают руки, самое утомительное в этом — заново наращивать мышечную массу. Страшно скучно.  
— Мне всё ещё сложно поверить, что такое возможно, — признался Стив. Тони, потрошивший пакет, фыркнул.   
— Ты завязал дружбу с гигантским зелёным чудовищем, Стив, и при этом тебя впечатляет фокус с ускоренной регенерацией. Непостижимо. Ты умеешь пользоваться палочками? Нет? Так и знал. Садись, будешь учиться.   
Стив отодвинул стул, сел, и Тони протянул ему палочки.  
— Зачем ты приехал? — осторожно поинтересовался Стив. Было непохоже, что Тони привёз с собой инструменты для операции, или кейс с бронёй, или хотя бы чертежи.   
— Пытаюсь подружиться, — буднично отозвался Тони. — Пытаюсь сделать так, чтобы всё прошло в атмосфере любви, мира, согласия и прочей ерунды. Пытаюсь сделать так, чтобы наутро нам не было мучительно стыдно.  
Он устало оперся на столешницу и поднял взгляд.   
— Пытаюсь выяснить, не было ли твоё заявление последствием аффекта, — закончил он.   
— Не было, — ответил Стив. Он смотрел прямо на Тони, не опуская глаз, и некоторое время они просто молчали. — Но я всё ещё... — «надеюсь»? Плохое слово. — Всё ещё думаю, что могу вернуться, и тогда это станет ошибкой.   
— Станет, — пожал плечами Тони. — Ошибки двигают прогресс. В результате ошибки заурядный младенец превратился в гения, а ты попал в двадцать первый век. Не недооценивай движущую силу ошибок. 

Стив неопределённо пожал плечами и перевёл взгляд на палочки в своей руке. Заметив его растерянность, Тони показал, как он сам их держит, несколько раз клацнул и вытащил что-то из небольшой картонной коробки.   
— Знаешь, за что я люблю китайцев? — спросил он, даже не прожевав толком. — У них всегда всего много. За всё остальное, впрочем, я их не люблю, но это…   
Стив никак не относился к китайцам, он, в принципе, достаточно ровно относился к любой национальности: даже во время войны на любой провокационный вопрос он всегда отвечал ровно. Не было никогда ненависти, только желание защитить людей.   
Но сейчас, перекатывая в руках палочки, Стив готов был пересмотреть своё отношение — нет, он не ненавидел, но решительно не понимал, как можно было управляться с этими штуками.   
— Может, руками? — сочувственно спросил Тони. — В следующий раз возьму пиццу, обещаю.

Чуть позже, когда Стив убирал со стола и сгребал оставшиеся коробки, Тони подошёл к окну. На улице уже потемнело, и тихий, слишком спокойный район погрузился в полумрак — снизу шёл только мягкий отсвет фонарей. Даже шума не было, машины здесь ездили достаточно редко.   
— Тебе нужно перестать, — сказал Тони.   
Стив поднял голову.  
— Перестать ждать того, что ты вернёшься назад, — пояснил Тони. — Перестать оглядываться. Рид сам не понял, как у него получилось тебя переместить, как машина смогла сработать, да сейчас у него голова занята только его космическими излучателями.   
За недолгое время общения с Тони Стив привык, что любые слова он сплетает с шуткой, с потрясающей для такого человека самоиронией. Когда он заговорил серьёзно, изменилась даже его осанка. Из-за освещения казалось, что и на его лицо набежала тень, и сейчас Тони действительно выглядел так, как описывали его в некоторых изданиях. Тони Старк, гений, оружейный барон, неожиданно забросивший собственный бизнес, но не растерявший власть.   
— Мне нужно точно знать твой ответ, — продолжил Тони, не дождавшись ответа. — Стив, ты прав, я не могу доверить броню человеку, которого едва знаю. Ты точно так же не можешь доверить своё металлическое сердце мне. — Он обернулся. — Но мы можем попробовать.  
— Атмосфера любви, мира и согласия? — спросил Стив.  
Тони усмехнулся, и всё наваждение спало.  
— Точно. До жути ответственный процесс.  
— Я не знал людей, которые оперировали меня во время войны. То есть, я знал их имена, но не был с ними знаком.   
— У тебя появился шанс всё изменить, — жизнерадостно отозвался Тони.   
Он прошёлся по комнате, подхватил со спинки стула оставленный там пиджак и замер.  
— Есть ещё пара вещей, Стив, — сказал он. — Я строил автономные источники питания и до этого, но я никогда не видел, чтобы их вживляли в живое человеческое тело. Это рискованная операция.   
— Я не боюсь, — спокойно отозвался Стив.  
— Ты можешь умереть.  
— Я мог умереть в любой день. — Он раздражённо выдохнул. — Я просто знал, что дело стоило риска.   
— Ты должен быть уверен в этом и сейчас.   
Серьёзное выражение лица мучительно не шло Тони, Стив, глядя на него, чувствовал иррациональную тревогу, но он действительно не боялся. В глубине души он был даже рад — видимо, годы войны всё-таки превратили его в адреналинового наркомана.   
Тони моргнул, уголки его губ тронула усмешка.  
— И ещё, — добавил он буднично, — тебе, скорее всего, придётся на время переехать ко мне. Засохший кактус Ричардса придётся поливать соседке.   
Это как раз-таки было разумно: Стив прекрасно помнил, как приживался реактор в первый раз, и сколько времени занял реабилитационный период. Мысль о том, что всё это повторится, принесла ему странное ощущение, похожее на смесь волнения и возбуждения. Он нервно тронул пальцами металлический предмет в груди: движение было инстинктивным, неосознанным, вроде накручивания пряди волос на палец.  
Тони внимательно следил за ним.   
— Я буду ждать столько, сколько нужно, — сказал он. — Позвонишь мне, когда будешь абсолютно уверен.  
Стив мог бы ответить, что он абсолютно уверен прямо сейчас, но что-то во взгляде Тони заставило его промолчать. Возможно, уверенность требовалась не только и не столько ему самому.   
— Хорошо, — просто ответил он. — Я позвоню.

Стив позвонил ещё через неделю, когда мельком увидел Тони в новостях — тот сидел рядом с рыжеволосой девушкой на каком-то благотворительном вечере, камера удачно засняла, как он улыбается. До этого момента Стив смотрел на телефон с опаской, настороженно, как на врага.   
Он не очень разбирался в этом всём.   
У Стива никогда не было друзей, отношения с людьми обычно не выходили за рамки отдалённо-приятельских; у него была девушка, давно, словно в другом мире, но и девушкой её назвать было сложно. Стив только начал за ней ухаживать, когда началась война, и на этом отношения оборвались. Гейл прямо заявила, что не будет ждать, а Стив… у Стива появились реактор и броня. И сейчас, в разговорах с Тони, он путался, чувствовал себя ужасно неуклюжим и боялся всё испортить. Ощущение того, что Стив ввязывается в то, что невозможно предсказать, усиливалось с каждым днём.

Тони не взял трубку, но перезвонил буквально через пару минут, Стив даже не успел отложить телефон.   
— Ты что-то хотел? — быстро спросил Тони.  
— Я не был уверен, когда моё согласие начнёт иметь вес, — отозвался Стив. — И решил попытать счастья сейчас. Я видел тебя в новостях.   
— Когда я успел? — озадаченно произнёс Тони. — Не суть. Твоё согласие сразу имело вес. Я уже подготовил всё нужное оборудование, на это понадобилось некоторое время, но всё же… — На заднем плане послышалась какая-то возня и лязг металла. — Прощайся со своей работой, собирай вещи, машина приедет за тобой… когда ты будешь готов?  
— Завтра утром?  
— Отлично. — Тони вздохнул. — А сейчас у нас что?  
— День, — осторожно ответил Стив. — Ты в порядке?  
— В полном! Работаю, собираю по крупицам свою несчастную броню, разрабатываю руку для сложных операций. — Смешок Тони перекрыл оглушительный грохот. — Упс. Ладно. Стив, за тобой завтра заедет Хэппи. Если не заедет, меня пришибло этой чёртовой бронёй.   
Ответить Стив не успел — Тони отключился.

***  
Если Стив просто не понимал мобильные телефоны (в чём-то это было почти смешно, ведь с лэптопом он поладил практически сразу), то Соломон был идейным ненавистником любых беспроводных сетей. В подсобке его магазинчика к стене был привинчен аппарат, которому на вид было лет тридцать: металлический, с круглым диском, дребезжащий, как консервная банка, привязанная к бамперу.   
Трубку Соломон снял только после десяти вечера, когда лавка уже должна была закрыться. Он внимательно выслушал Стива, помолчал некоторое время и только после этого спросил:  
— Собираешься искать приключений, а?  
— Да, — выдохнул Стив. Соломон рассмеялся.  
— Думаю, тебе это пойдёт на пользу. Сколько тебе лет? Двадцать пять? Временами я нихрена не вижу двадцатипятилетнего парня, я вижу на твоём месте своего деда, а он был занудой и праведником. Так что удачи тебе.  
— Спасибо. — На Соломона невозможно было злиться — невозможно и бесполезно. Тем более, отрешённо подумал Стив, он был не так уж и неправ.   
— Если что — двери моей лавки всегда открыты для тебя.  
И в этом Стив тоже не сомневался, но это решение, как ему самому казалось, было чем-то вроде точки невозврата. Или он изменится навсегда, или отправится прямиком в могилу. 

Сказать, что Стив не боялся смерти, значило сморозить глупость: все боялись смерти, по его собственному мнению, просто выражали это по-разному. Даже Тони Старк наверняка её боялся, несмотря на свою браваду с исцеляющим фактором.   
Но сейчас его пугало не это. Он по-прежнему цеплялся за возможность возвращения в свой мир и понимал, что измени он себя сейчас — и он станет не только бесполезен для этого места, но и для своего тоже. Он не сможет пилотировать гигантского металлического робота. Он не сможет помочь своей стране выиграть войну.   
Наверное, продолжал размышлять Стив, упаковывая в сумку одежду, он бы смог успокоиться, если бы у него появилась возможность выяснить, как закончилась война для его мира. Это желание, по крайней мере, было лишено эгоизма.

Он оставил квартиру Рида без сожалений, а единственный кактус отдал соседке; впрочем, Стив сомневался, что Рид вообще помнил о существовании этого кактуса. Скорее всего, это был подарок Сью, очередная попытка привить Риду минимальные навыки заботы об окружающих, как всегда проваленная. Сейчас Сью, вместе с Ридом и Беном были в космосе, кактус оставался в надёжных руках, а Стив собирался искать приключения. 

Хэппи встретил его у подъезда и кивнул на переднюю дверь:  
— Это все вещи? — задумчиво уточнил он, глядя на небольшую сумку в руках Стива. — Тони упоминал что-то про переезд.   
— Предпочитаю ездить налегке.   
— Правильное решение, — хмыкнул Хэппи, выкручивая руль. — Бывает как, выйдет дама, а от количества её сумок машина едва закрывается. Хотя, казалось бы, всего на несколько дней поездка.   
— Я не дама, — отозвался Стив и, неожиданно для самого себя спросил: — А Тони часто приглашает кого-то к себе?  
Хэппи ответил не сразу. Он поджал губы и сощурился, вглядываясь куда-то в дорогу, и вздохнул.  
— Ты первый, — сказал он. — Ну и Пеппер, конечно, но Пеппер просто живёт на работе, так что не считается. То есть, я надеюсь, что не считается, и у меня есть шанс.   
— Шанс? — без особого интереса уточнил Стив.  
Он плотнее прижал к себе сумку, как тогда, в машине с Брюсом, и посмотрел в окно.  
— Уже месяц пытаюсь позвать её на свидание. Сначала были дела фирмы, потом она отдыхала, а потом Тони просто украл её на неделю во Францию, так что вся надежда на эту субботу. 

Возможно, мысль о том что неизвестная Стиву Пеппер просто не хотела этого свидания, так и не пришла Хэппи в голову, но было слишком мало информации, чтобы давать хоть какие-то советы. За недолгое время поездки Стив узнал намного больше, вплоть до любимого цвета Пеппер, её настольной книги и умения говорить по двум телефонам одновременно. Не то чтобы Стив правда спрашивал, но Хэппи, несмотря на грозную внешность, оказался парадоксально дружелюбным.   
Он, впрочем, не сказал Стиву ни слова о Тони.

От ворот ему пришлось идти в одиночестве, и только на пороге его встретил дворецкий. Стив нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить его имя.   
— Мастер ждёт вас в гостиной, — сказал он, распахнув перед Стивом дверь, и спешно исчез в полумраке коридора. Окна особняка были плотно закрыты тяжёлыми шторами, из-за чего одна из стен выглядела полностью задрапированной тканью.   
Стив огляделся. Его отвлёк шорох шагов: в широкой арке, прислонившись плечом к стене, стоял Тони.   
Он почему-то был босым и очень усталым на вид. Кончиками пальцев левой руки он удерживал серебристый термос, правой прикрывал глаза, словно глухой свет коридорной лампы его слепил.   
— Мой отец был поклонником всего огромного, — зачем-то сказал Тони. — Даже идеи у него были огромными, почти чудовищными по своей эпичности. Это его дом.   
Он тяжело отодвинулся от стены и направился к широкой лестнице. Стив безмолвно последовал за ним.  
— Можешь занять любую комнату на втором этаже, кроме крайней слева, там живёт Пеппер. Сейчас она в Милане, но у неё есть скверная привычка неожиданно возвращаться домой, впрочем, я убеждён, что ты ей понравишься, даже если она неожиданно обнаружит тебя в своей постели...  
— Тони, — тихо позвал Стив, — всё в порядке?   
Тони остановился и обернулся. Он стоял на несколько ступенек выше Стива, неловко занеся босую ногу над устилавшим лестницу ковром, и недоумённо хмурился.   
— Да, — ответил он и запнулся. — Кажется, я забыл, зачем вышел из лаборатории. — Взгляд его остановился на термосе. — А, точно. Сколько времени?   
— Одиннадцать, — ответил Стив. — Тони, ты спал?   
— Спал, — признался Тони — на его лице была написала такая искренность, что Стив ему совершенно не поверил. — Располагайся, а потом спускайся вниз, я починил броню. И у меня есть пара мыслей... о нейронных связях. Я могу только предположить, как устроен твой реактор, но если я прав, то всё пройдёт быстро и здорово. — Он слегка покачнулся и ухватился за перила. — Хотя, может, и не сегодня. Но пройдёт.   
— Тони…  
— Всё! — торопливо произнёс он. — Ищи себе комнату, я буду ждать внизу. Дорогу найдёшь.   
Он спустился вниз по лестнице и скрылся из вида: его немного покачивало из стороны в сторону, и, судя по тому, как он придерживался за стену, сегодня точно ничего не прошло бы.   
Стив не особенно выбирал комнату, просто зашёл в ту, что оказалась приоткрыта: небольшая, уютная, она выбивалась из громоздкой архитектуры дома. Но даже эта небольшая комната была больше, чем гостиная в квартире Рида.   
Расправив шторы, Стив приоткрыл окно и выглянул наружу. По старой привычке он всегда осматривал место, где ему приходилось ночевать, даже если угрозы не могло быть в принципе. Застарелая паранойя не давала расслабиться и не раз спасала жизнь.   
Сбросив сумку на кровать (большую и жутко мягкую с виду, Стив с ужасом представлял, как на ней спать), Стив ещё немного потоптался на ковре, мельком глянул в зеркало и пошёл искать лабораторию Тони. 

Как оказалось, он совсем не запомнил дорогу: в прошлый раз его вела броня, одурманенного, на грани сознания, теперь же коридоры казались лабиринтом. Стив поблуждал некоторое время, обнаружив в доме кроме кухни, двух столовых и библиотеки зал с оружием, но всё же вышел к смутно знакомым дверям. Они распахнулись, стоило Стиву только подойти. 

Тони был в комнате, он сидел за столом, положив голову на руки, и размеренно, тихо дышал, так, как обычно дышат спящие люди. Вокруг валялись инструменты, какие-то небольшие металлические предметы, очки для сварки и чертежи, а к предплечью Тони прилипла гайка. С растрёпанными волосами, в футболке, сам Тони выглядел, почему-то, ужасно уязвимым, и Стив нерешительно замер, не зная куда деть руки. Наверное, стоило разбудить его и отправить в постель, но, по какой-то причине, вся ситуация смущала так, словно Стив увидел что-то, что ему видеть не стоило.   
— Тони, — тихо позвал он.   
Тот сонно повёл головой,   
— Тони, просыпайся, — повторил Стив, опустив руку ему на плечо. — Иди в кровать.  
— Приглашаешь? — пробормотал Тони. — Я не сплю. Всё хорошо. Не сплю.  
Сощурившись, он взглянул на ладонь Стива и быстрым, неловким движением сдвинулся в сторону. Между его бровей пролегла морщинка, он растёр пальцами лоб и потянулся к термосу.  
Стиву хватило наблюдательности, чтобы заметить, что ведущей рукой Тони была левая. Шрамы почти исчезли, остался только неровный, бледный рисунок там, где была рана, даже переломанные пальцы срослись практически идеально.   
— Я же не рассказал тебе о броне, — сказал Тони, глядя на Стива снизу вверх. — Ты знаешь, что она может служить беспилотником? Твоя могла передвигаться без тебя? Выводишь на экраны данные с камер — и вуаля!  
Тони щёлкнул пальцами, широкий дисплей перед ним вспыхнул, и на нём появилось изображение лаборатории. Стив увидел самого себя — маленькую, худощавую фигурку — и узкую спину полулежавшего на столе Тони.   
— Но это всё равно дьявольски неудобно, — пробормотал он, отхлебнув из термоса кофе. — Однажды я сделаю её сверхпортативной. Никаких кейсов, никаких гор железного хлама, но мысль постоянно ускользает... — Его пальцы нервически дёрнулись, и изображение на камере слегка сместилось.   
— Как ты это делаешь? — спросил Стив. — Этот трюк с щелчками.  
— Какой трюк с щелчками? — непонимающе протянул Тони.   
— Ты отдаёшь ей команды извне, но у тебя нет... реактора, — неуверенно закончил Стив. — Центра управления.   
— У нас с ней доверительные отношения. — Тони шумно выдохнул. Он уронил голову на ладони и потёр веки, словно пытался избавиться от сонливости. — Я её полирую, она выполняет мои команды.   
Он выглядел безмерно усталым, и, как казалось Стиву, с трудом удерживал себя в сознании. В таком состоянии ему было опасно давать в руки карандаш, не говоря уже об отвёртке.   
— Иди спать, — снова повторил Стив, и Тони мученически скривился.  
— Наполеон спал четыре часа в сутки.  
— Ты собрался захватывать Россию?  
— Есть у меня парочка знакомых русских, — сдавленно рассмеялся Тони. — Если они там все такие, то мне действительно лучше всего отправиться спать. Здесь, — продолжил он прежде, чем Стив успел открыть рот. — Я сплю здесь. Можешь побродить по особняку и пообщаться с Джарвисом, если найдёшь его, он немного на меня обижен, поэтому прячется.   
Стив с трудом сдержал улыбку — Тони захлёбывался словами, говорил ерунду, видимо, выплёскивая всё, что было у него в мыслях.   
— По поводу реактора, — пробормотал он, — между нами не должно быть секретов, нам предстоит уйма совместной работы. По поводу реактора: не все центры управления находятся на виду и пугают своим видом дам... я убеждён, что пугают, такая штуковина в груди может привлечь только учёного психопата. — Тони моргнул. — Я несу ерунду.   
Стив хмыкнул.  
— Да, ты несёшь ерунду.   
— Я закончу мысль. — Тони снова дёрнул пальцами, и экран перед ним погас. — Я управляю бронёй с помощью нанороботов. Нанороботы в крови, нанороботы в броне. Я вообще гений нанотехнологий, но в википедии об этом и так сказано, я сам вносил правки. — Он тряхнул головой. — Всё, хватит. Спать. 

Бродить по особняку в поисках Джарвиса показалось Стиву дурной затеей, и он пошёл в уже найденную им библиотеку.   
От количества книг разбегались глаза — в своё время Стив любил читать, но последние несколько лет, с начала войны, его настольными книгами были сводки военных действий и характеристики противника. А ещё инструкция к броне, которую Стив выучил наизусть.   
— Возьмите это, — сказал неслышно подошедший Джарвис. — Думаю, вам понравится.   
— О чём она?  
— О войне. О её отсутствии. О бомбардировке в Дрездене, — ответил он, положил на небольшой столик книгу и, поклонившись, вышел.   
Стив провёл рукой по мягкой обложке.

В тот день они с Тони больше не разговаривали — Стив читал, изредка отвлекаясь на прогулки по дому или еду, а сам Тони проспал до самого вечера. У них был противоположный распорядок дня, когда Стив ушёл в комнату, Тони, судя по шуму из коридора, только проснулся. Он громко звал Джарвиса и ругался с кем-то по телефону, и Стив решил его не отвлекать.

Он проснулся от чужого присутствия, но не нащупал под подушкой оружия и просто вскочил, выставив руки в защитном жесте.  
— Тихо, тихо, — мягко рассмеялся Тони. — Тут все свои. Прости, я не хотел тебя будить.  
Он стоял у края кровати, и выглядел удивительно бодро, по сравнению с тем, каким был накануне.   
Стив растёр руками лицо и помотал головой.  
— Сколько времени? — хрипло спросил он.  
— Четыре? Пять утра, кажется, — ответил Тони. В голосе у него не было ни капли раскаяния, и Стив, нахмурившись, проследил его взгляд.   
Сквозь шторы не пробивался солнечный свет, и в комнате было темно — единственным источником света оказался реактор Стива.   
— Любуешься? — с непонятным раздражением пробормотал Стив. Он не надел на ночь рубашки, а прикрывать себя простыней было бы ужасно нелепо. — Зачем ты здесь, Тони?  
— Я… просто подумал, вдруг ты не спишь. — Тони передёрнул плечами. — Потому что я не сплю и привык, что все следуют моему графику. Неудачная мысль.  
Стив собирался высказать своё мнение о полезном навыке стука в дверь, но передумал: в конце концов, это был не его дом, и Тони являлся здесь полноправным хозяином.  
— Кажется, вчера мы оборвали разговор на интересном месте?  
Тони звучал — и выглядел, Стив не видел, но был уверен — невозмутимо. Очевидно, врываться в пять утра в гостевую спальню и вести диалоги в полной темноте было для него совершенно нормальным поведением.   
— Да. — Стив поколебался, затем решительно спустил ноги с кровати и замер, переводя дыхание. — Ты сказал, что управляешь бронёй с помощью нанороботов.  
— Оу. — Тони рассмеялся — Стив почти чувствовал его взгляд на своей коже. Могло статься, что в комплекте с ускоренной регенерацией шло умение видеть в темноте. — Я такой. Усталость хуже алкоголя, моментально развязывает мне язык.   
— Так ты был серьёзен? — удивился Стив.   
— Серьёзнее некуда, — заверил его Тони. — Я выдам тебе микроскоп, если не веришь, но, серьёзно, парень с реактором в груди...  
— Тони, — прервал его Стив. — Я думаю, нам нужно перенести разговор в другое место.   
Повисла пауза, потом из абсолютной чернильной темноты донёсся смешок.   
— Не постельный разговор, понял. Я буду на кухне. Отыщешь кухню?   
Стив фыркнул. Раздался шорох шагов, щелчок дверного замка, следом — стук и сдавленное шипение.   
Похоже, насчёт ночного зрения Стив ошибся. 

Он спустился двадцатью минутами спустя, успев принять душ и одеться. Видимо, кухня всецело принадлежала Джарвису: штор здесь не было, и комнату заливал сумеречный утренний свет, очерчивавший тенью силуэт сидевшего за столом Тони.  
Он отрешённо перебирал пальцами по планшетнику, зарывшись пятернёй в волосы.   
— Кофе? — не глядя предложил он. — Джарвис ещё спит, но в холодильнике наверняка что-нибудь есть.   
— Овсянка? — машинально предположил Стив, и Тони, оторвавшись от дисплея, окинул его затравленным взглядом.   
— Ты станешь его любимчиком. Я заранее ревную. И нет, я понятия не имею, где именно Джарвис держит овсянку, но логика подсказывает мне, что молоко скорее всего в холодильнике.   
Овсянка нашлась в одном из многочисленных ящиков, кастрюлю Стив с горем пополам отыскал в кухонном столе. Всё время, пока Стив возился с завтраком, Тони неотрывно за ним наблюдал.   
Стив ненавидел, когда за ним следили, нелюбовь упиралась корнями в военные годы, она была иррациональной, тем более — здесь и сейчас. Но напряжённую тишину прервал сам Тони:  
— Хочешь поговорить о чём-нибудь?  
— О личном пространстве, — вздохнул Стив.  
Похоже, Тони был из тех людей, которым приходилось говорить всё напрямую.  
— А что с ним не так? — озадаченно поинтересовался он.   
— В первую очередь, оно есть, — сказал Стив. Он поставил тарелку на стол, и Тони шарахнулся в сторону, словно там была не каша, а серная кислота. — И ты знаешь об этом лучше меня.   
Тони молчаливо вздёрнул брови. Стив по какой-то причине почувствовал себя тем самым стариком-занудой, о котором упоминал Соломон.   
— Ты не любишь, когда к тебе прикасаются, — пояснил он.  
— Овсянку я тоже не люблю. И запах еды по утрам. Ещё я не люблю маленьких животных, совет директоров и французов, которые делают вид, что не понимают английского.  
Похоже, продолжил мысль Стив, ещё Тони был из тех людей, которым прямые вопросы нужно было повторять несколько раз.   
— Я знал людей, которые не любят прикосновения, — сказал Стив. — Они били по лицу с разворота, а не испуганно отшатывались в сторону. — Он поднял взгляд от тарелки. — В чём проблема?  
— А это проблема? — с нервной усмешкой спросил Тони. — Или ты собрался меня… — Он неожиданно замолчал, стукнув пальцем по губам. — Что-то меня заносит. Не суть. Что именно ты хочешь услышать, Стив?  
Вопрос озадачивал.   
Есть в полной тишине Стив тоже не любил, он привык к тому, что вокруг звенели тарелки, шумело радио, говорили солдаты. С момента отъезда Бена он почти приспособился к тишине, но она всё равно выводила его из себя, и в пять утра, в чужом доме единственный источник шума сидел рядом за столом и молча, с ожиданием на него смотрел.   
— Правду, — сказал, наконец, Стив, отставив тарелку. — Ты говорил, что между нами не должно быть секретов.  
— Надо избегать тебя, когда я сонный, — потерянно произнёс Тони. — Мало ли, что я ещё умудрюсь сказать. — Он побарабанил пальцами по столу. — Правда в том, что меня так воспитывали. Не трогай никого, Тони, осторожнее с людьми, Тони, они же такие хрупкие.   
Тони не был напряжен и говорил легко, словно о чём-то несущественном, но Стив всё равно почувствовал какую-то фальшь. Словно Тони старательно делал вид, что всё хорошо, как бы оно ни было на самом деле.  
— Правда в том, Стив, что это просто старая привычка, от которой я, наверное, никогда не избавлюсь.   
Этого было достаточно. Тони поднялся, сделал несколько шагов по кухне, в каком-то слепом поиске — судя по поведению, здесь он был таким же гостем, как и Стив. Наконец, заметив чайник, Тони поставил его нагреваться и достал кофе.   
— Я буду следить за собой, — произнёс Стив.  
— И поощрять мои психозы? — Тони хмыкнул. — Подожди строить планы, это ещё не всё.   
Он плеснул кипяток в чашку, нисколько не озаботившись тем, что пара капель попала ему прямо на руку.  
— У меня две брони, — просто сказал Тони. — Одну ты видел, а другая — это всё моё тело. Не совсем тело, конечно, но покрывает его. Это биодоспех, бактериологическое покрытие, венец творения моего отца, все дела. Так вот. Я был во всех отношениях выдающимся младенцем — единственным моим минусом было то, что содержащийся в воздухе хлам при прикосновении к моей коже делал мне больно, и Говард облил меня этой дрянью, чтобы я перестал орать. Лет до десяти биоброня защищала меня и разъедала всё живое, что имело счастье попасть мне в руки. Бедный котик нашей соседки, она так и не узнала… Шучу.   
Он оперся о столешницу и вздохнул.   
— Говард здорово меня натаскал ничего и никого не трогать. Потом он что-то починил, ещё позже подправил уже я, в общем, сейчас никто не пострадает, если тронет меня. Но привычка осталась.  
Стив почему-то вспомнил, как проверял изломанную руку Тони после стычки с Халком, и как ему обожгло пальцы — возможно, именно так проявляла себя броня. Картина маленького Тони, избегавшего любого контакта с другими людьми, слишком ярко пронеслась перед глазами Стива.   
— Прости, — тихо произнёс он.  
— Что, проявляешь дружелюбие? Брось. — Он фыркнул, глядя, как Стив отложил ложку. — Похуже чем светящаяся штуковина в груди, верно? Ты ещё не видел моих детских фотографий: до того, как Говард догадался сделать биоброню прозрачной, я был совершенно синим, как чёртов андорианец.  
— Кто?  
Стив определённо начинал терять нить разговора.  
— Они не показали тебе «Звёздный путь»?  
— Нет.  
— «Звёздные войны»?  
— Нет.  
— «Назад в будущее»?  
— Нет.  
— Боже, Гримм с треском провалил твою адаптацию.   
— Я смотрел с Ридом «Короля Льва», — попытался вступиться за Бена Стив, но Тони только покачал головой, размешивая ложкой свой кофе.   
— Потому что Рида гипнотизирует «Король Лев». Единственный способ вытащить Рида из лаборатории — включить «Короля Льва», и об этом знают все, кроме самого Рида.   
Повисла пауза. Стив не знал, как возразить, тем более, что Тони был совершенно прав.   
И он рассмеялся, игнорируя расширившиеся от удивления глаза Тони: он выглядел абсолютно нелепо, Стив впервые видел его таким. До этого было всё — Тони бывал серьёзным, смешным, усталым, сонным, раненым, ехидным, один человек, подумал Стив, как целая маленькая жизнь.   
— Я мог попасть куда угодно, — сдавленно выдохнул он. — Познакомиться с людьми, которые не тестируют на себе препараты, не летают в броне, не превращаются в... халков, а попал почему-то сюда.   
Маска озадаченности наконец спала с лица Тони. Он поднял чашку.   
— Выпьем за это.   
Часы показывали полшестого. Солнце уже вышло и теперь заливало кухню жёлто-зелёным светом, вытягивало тени к арке, ведущей в коридор.   
— Говард говорил, — глубокомысленно заметил Тони, — что в заурядности нет ничего плохого до тех пор, пока ты не осознаёшь факт своей заурядности.   
— Не бывает заурядных людей, — не согласился Стив. — Каждый человек особенный.   
— Что-то мне подсказывает, что ты обожаешь щенков и сирот. Ты любишь щенков и сирот, Стив?  
Против щенков и сирот Стив точно ничего не имел, но вопрос явно был с подвохом.  
— Не на завтрак, — уклончиво ответил он, и Тони рассмеялся.   
— Я запомнил. — Он опустил взгляд на планшетник и что-то пролистнул. — Мои внутренние часы говорят, что сейчас самый вечер, но уже светает. Не люблю работать, когда светло. Солнце, по моему мнению, лучше использовать как источник энергии, а не как осветительный прибор.  
Стив любил солнце — он любил рано просыпаться, делать утреннюю пробежку и встречать рассветы, но допускал мысль, что это была не самая распространённая точка зрения.   
— И что ты предлагаешь?   
— Провести наконец нормальную адаптацию, — хмыкнул Тони. — Джарвис сказал, что ты был в библиотеке и впечатлился, верно? — Стив кивнул. — Это ты не видел мою фильмотеку. 

В современном кино Стив был, правда, он так и не попал на тридэ — Бен не смог, а сам Стив не настолько интересовался кинематографом, чтобы идти одному, — но не считал, что упустил действительно много. Тони на практике доказал его неправоту. Экран занимал всю стену, Тони переключил что-то, сунул Стиву специальные очки и плюхнулся рядом на диван. 

Через несколько часов взрывов, межгалактический войн и лазерных мечей (до Стива с заметным опозданием дошла часть шуток, которые он слышал, но не мог понять) у него начала болеть голова, а очки натёрли переносицу. Стив хотел было спросить, как эта штука отключается, но, обернувшись, застал Тони спящим. Очевидно, его внутренние часы показали, что уже ночь, и громкий шум динамиков совсем не помешал последовать внутреннему зову.  
Нажав несколько кнопок на пульте, Стив выключил систему и поднялся. Он решительно не хотел задумываться и считать количество раз, когда Тони рядом с ним засыпал, и что это могло значить.

На выходе из комнаты его ждал Джарвис, он неожиданно тепло улыбнулся, по-отечески глядя на Тони, и прикрыл дверь.  
— Вы не голодны, сэр? — спросил Джарвис.  
— Нет, спасибо. — Стив сделал было шаг вперёд, но остановился. — Скажите, в поместье есть что-то вроде тренировочного зала?   
— Хотите размяться? Тренажёрный зал находится под первым этажом, я вас проведу. Если хотите, — добавил он, — можно позвать мистера Хогана. Мастер будет спать несколько часов, он найдёт вас попозже.  
В подвале, насколько помнил Стив, находилась мастерская, а в мастерской — броня. Он почти не слышал её зова, видимо, Тони подправил что-то или держал систему отключённой, но мысль обо всём этом отчего-то бросила его в дрожь.   
Он вежливо извинился перед Джарвисом и скрылся в своей комнате. 

Он ждал, что Тони примется за его реактор едва ли не с порога, но тот медлил. И медлил он ещё несколько дней: на следующее утро Тони нигде не появлялся, и Стив воспользовался моментом, чтобы разведать прилегавшие к особняку территории и ещё раз прогуляться по самому зданию. Оно было монструозным, с точки зрения Стива, старомодным и слишком гигантским даже для целой семьи, не говоря уже о двух-трёх людях. Большинство комнат никто не открывал, правое крыло пустовало, и Стив, оказавшись в нём, почувствовал себя персонажем истории ужасов.   
Он запрокинул голову — потолки здесь были неадекватно высокими — и зацепился взглядом за портрет. На нём был изображён мужчина, очень похожий на Тони, только с более резкими, грубоватыми чертами лица и тяжёлым властным взглядом: очевидно, это и был Говард Старк.   
Стив читал о том, что он погиб в автомобильной катастрофе около десяти лет назад. Мужчине на портрете было на вид около сорока, его волосы уже тронула проседь, и картину явно писал мастер — Стив с трудом отвёл взгляд и быстрым шагом направился прочь, подальше от мрачноватого коридора. 

Взрыв застал его на лестнице. Он с трудом подавил паническое желание упасть на живот и прикрыть руками голову, защищаясь от пыли, и почти вздрогнул, когда увидел Джарвиса. Тот торопливо поднимался по лестнице, прижимая к груди вазу. 

— Добрый день, Стивен, — поздоровался он.  
— Помочь? — глупо спросил Стив. Джарвис был сама невозмутимость: то ли взрыв был запланирован, то ли они случались так часто, что старый дворецкий перестал обращать на них внимание.   
— Спасибо, но нет. — Черты лица Джарвиса немного смягчились. — Пытаюсь спасти от гибели ценные вещи. 

Стив посмотрел вниз. У лестницы, уперев в бок кулак, стояла рыжеволосая женщина — за её спиной маячил Хэппи с чемоданом в руке. 

— Итальянские инвесторы хотят твою голову на блюде, — заявила женщина, обличительно указав куда-то пальцем. — Ещё немного — и они её получат.   
Из-за угла донёсся звон стекла и следом — голос Тони.   
— Я был на благотворительной вечеринке и на собрании совета директоров, — возмущённо заявил он. — Чего ты ещё от меня хочешь?   
— Чтобы ты работал, — откликнулась женщина.  
Скорее всего, это и была та самая загадочная Пеппер, о которой упоминал Тони. Почему-то Стив представлял себе куда более грозную леди.  
— Я работаю. — Тони наконец выбрался из-за угла: он был с головы до ног укутан в провода, а на его левой руке красовалась серая металлическая перчатка. — Отговаривать людей от моего убийства — это как раз-таки твоя работа.   
— И зачем ты разносишь дом?   
— Это была случайность. — Тони оглянулся на лестницу и взмахнул рукой. — Эй, Стив, видел? Она живая!   
Стив не понял, о ком именно говорил Тони, о Пеппер или о перчатке, но все взгляды моментально устремились к нему, и он нервно отступил в сторону, пытаясь скрыться в тени.   
— Пеппер, это Стив, он живёт с нами. Стив, это Пеппер, я рассказывал о ней, она только что вернулась из Милана. Думаю, она ненавидит Милан.   
— Я не ненавижу Милан, — мгновенно отозвалась Пеппер.   
— Ты бросаешься на меня только когда приезжаешь из Милана.  
— И я не бросаюсь на тебя!   
— Я не видел тебя неделю, но первые слова, которые услышал — что я безответственный, эгоистичный… прости, дальше не разобрал, идиот или гений?   
Пеппер закатила глаза.   
Судя по невозмутимому лицу Хэппи и тому, как спокойно прошёл мимо Джарвис — уже без вазы, — такие ссоры случались часто. Да и Тони с Пеппер не выглядели так, словно они действительно ругались — на губах Тони играла лёгкая улыбка, а Пеппер только пыталась выглядеть сердитой. Всё это так напоминало обычные семейные переругивания, что Стив неожиданно почувствовал себя неловко, словно подглядывал в дверной замок.   
Его собственные семейные посиделки закончились с обострившейся болезнью матери в пятнадцать лет.   
Стив понял, что его зовут, только когда Тони громко хлопнул ладонью по стене. Вздрогнув, Стив растерянно на него посмотрел.  
— Где ты витаешь? — спросил Тони. — Составишь Пеппер компанию за обедом? Я занят, пока отмоюсь от всего — ненавижу чувствовать себя грязным, — Пеппер уже успеет найти себе очередную очень важную поездку и снова скроется с наших глаз. Задержи её для меня!  
— Пеппер вообще-то здесь, — проговорила она. — И сейчас пойдёт в душ. — Хэппи по едва заметному движению руки двинулся наверх. — Сами решайте, кто будет со мной обедать. 

Когда Пеппер проходила мимо, Стив уловил лёгкий, очень нежный запах её духов. 

— Она чудо, — поделился Тони. — Особенно когда не сердится, или когда дела фирмы идут как надо. Её любимчиком ты тоже станешь очень быстро. — Он хмыкнул. — Может, твой коварный план заключается в моём смещении? Ты уже Железный Человек, подговоришь Пеппер, сможешь в считанные часы стать владельцем моей фирмы. Джарвис уже от тебя без ума, а Хэппи везде за Пеппер пойдёт. Быстрый захват престола!  
Что-то на лице Стива дрогнуло, потому что Тони неожиданно посерьёзнел.  
— Прости. Почему-то в разговорах с тобой меня сильно заносит, а в этот раз я даже выспался.   
Они замолчали — сверху доносился тихий шум переговоров, очевидно, Пеппер всё же нашла себе работу почти сразу. Её приглушенный голос напоминал сержанта, муштрующего солдат.   
— Я не хочу занять твоё место, — на всякий случай сказал Стив.  
— Знаю. Думаю, тебе бы такое и в голову не пришло никогда. — Криво улыбнувшись, Тони попытался потереть затылок, но, глянув на перчатку, тихо выругался. — Давай так, ты сам решишь, где и как обедать, но ужинаешь со мной.   
— Если пообещаешь не подорвать к этому времени дом.  
— Вымогатель, — снова хмыкнул Тони. — По рукам. 

Возвращаясь в свою комнату, Стив заметил у дальней двери Хэппи — тот стоял, опираясь на стену, и с усталым выражением лица смотрел перед собой. Впрочем, заметив Стива, он сразу повеселел и поднял большой палец и кивнул себе за спину.   
Сегодня была суббота, вспомнил Стив, а значит Пеппер и без него получит себе компанию на обед.

***  
Тони сидел в гостиной на полу, скрестив ноги и упершись спиной в подлокотник дивана. Телевизор работал, но звук был выключен, и Стив почти минуту смотрел на ведущего новостей, который старательно и совершенно бесшумно читал текст.   
Шторы в кои-то веки были раздвинуты. Окно занимало почти всю стену и выходило на остриженный газон, забор и ярко-зелёный холм прямо за ним, по контуру которого высились серые зубья многоэтажек.   
Тони запрокинул голову и отсалютовал Стиву стаканом.  
— Пиццу? Виски? — предложил он.   
— Я не пью, — напомнил ему Стив. Он некоторое время поколебался, но затем сел рядом с Тони на пол.   
Перед ними лежал планшетник, который выводил голографическую модель брони. Из-за света её было плохо видно, но Тони это, очевидно, не смущало.   
— Почему ты не пьёшь? — отстранённо поинтересовался Тони. — Мне казалось, во время войны это не возбранялось.   
— Не возбранялось, — согласился Стив, — если ты обычный солдат, а не пилот Железного Человека.   
Тони хмыкнул.   
— Логично.  
На нём была майка, обнажавшая шею и руки, и Стив заметил на его плече ожог, по форме напоминавший отпечаток ладони.   
Судя по сегодняшним событиям, Тони Старк и техника безопасности не слишком-то ладили друг с другом.   
— Взгляни, — всё так же отрешённо сказал он, растягивая пальцами голограмму. — Ломаю голову над тем, как ты умудрялся управлять своим железным хламом в сороковых. В моей броне есть источник питания, но в нём нет центра управления, потому что он никак не связан с моей нервной системой.   
— Почему ты просто не посмотришь? — спросил Стив и отшатнулся, когда Тони стукнул его по груди стилусом.   
— Вот поэтому, — пояснил он. — Мне придётся приковать тебя наручниками к креслу, а потом ты будешь шарахаться всякий раз, когда я к тебе подойду. Ты бы знал, как мне не хватает чертежей.   
Он потянулся, с хрустом размяв шею.   
— Но мои нанороботы реагируют на твой реактор, значит, в чём-то наши технологии с безвестными военными гениями были похожи, — пробормотал Тони. — За исключением того, что несовместимость параметров грозит тебе сожжённой нервной системой. — Он выронил стилус и потянулся за стаканом. — То есть, в случае ошибки ты, скорее всего, останешься жив, но парализован. Или превратишься в овощ.   
— Ты потратил столько времени на уговоры, а теперь пытаешься меня разубедить? — непонимающе протянул Стив.   
— Я говорю сам с собой, — с упрёком пояснил Тони.   
Возможность стать инвалидом пугала Стива больше смерти — быть в чужом мире, одному, без возможности не то, чтобы постоять себя, но и банально прокормить, такая судьба была чем-то вроде оживших ночных кошмаров. Ничего не внушало такой же ужас, как остаться бесполезным, бесцельным куском мяса.   
— Я… — Стив почему-то замялся.   
— Передумал? — подсказал Тони. — Не хочешь рисковать? Лучше сдаться на этом этапе.  
— О, ради всего святого, замолчи. — Стив проигнорировал обиженный взгляд. — Я не отказываюсь, но у меня есть два условия. Первое — ты не умалчиваешь. Если тебе нужен доступ к реактору, чтобы разобраться в чём-то, так и скажи.   
— И ты позволишь мне… — Тони неопределённо взмахнул рукой.   
— Позволю. Даже если придётся приковать меня наручниками к креслу.   
На самом деле, перспектива быть снова на операционном столе мало прельщала Стива, но он прекрасно понимал, на что шёл, соглашаясь ещё в первый раз.   
— Ладно. — Отставив стакан в сторону, Тони начал спешно рисовать на планшетнике, прямо так, в воздухе. Как понял Стив через мгновение, когда свет описал контуры — он схематично выводил реактор. — А что за второе условие?  
— Если что-то пойдёт не так, — медленно проговорил Стив, — если моя нервная система сгорит… Даже не думай оставлять меня в таком состоянии.  
— Я позабочусь, конечно. — Тони скупо пожал плечами. — Правда, не думаю, что за десяток лет что-то изменится в медицине, но я буду держать систему жизнеобеспечения сколько нужно.  
— Нет, — неожиданно резко даже для самого себя сказал Стив. Тони вскинул голову. — Не будет никакой системы жизнеобеспечения. Я прошу убить меня.   
Ему показалось, что Тони будет спорить, ругаться, у него даже глаза потемнели, но вместо этого Тони медленно поднял руку.  
— Можно? — спросил он.  
Не нужно было объяснять, что он имел в виду, коротко вздохнув, Стив задрал футболку, открывая реактор. Подумав немного, он попросту её стянул, тут же поёжившись .   
Тони не спешил, сначала он тщательно что-то выписывал на планшетник: размеры, цвет, мерцание; в его действиях была какая-то продуманна система, словно он работал с родными механизмами. Но когда Тони всё же коснулся реактора, Стив судорожно втянул воздух, и тот сразу отстранился.  
— Прости. — Стив провёл рукой по лицу, забирая челку назад. — Ещё ни один гражданский до этого… Только врачи в период адаптации.   
— Поэтому я и говорил про наручники, — пробормотал Тони. — За четыре года никто? — Он неверяще посмотрел на Стива. — А как же девушки? У вас же в сороковых были девушки.   
— С девушками я не… — Он раздраженно посмотрел на усмешку Тони. — Не снимал футболку, а не что ты там подумал.   
— Ничего не подумал, — фыркнул Тони. — Вообще не думаю. Так, ещё раз. Если что — тормози.   
Он снова поднял руку и медленным, текучим движением обвёл реактор по кругу, цепляя кончиками пальцев кожу Стива. Прикосновение будоражило. Стив, опустив глаза, внимательно следил за каждым действием: Тони легко надавил на реактор, очертил что-то большим пальцем, тут же, не глядя, набрал что-то на планшетнике другой рукой.   
Стив заметил, что тот придвинулся слишком близко, только когда почувствовал чужое дыхание.   
— Тони?  
Тот поднял затуманенный взгляд.   
— Это потрясающе, — сказал он. — Удивительно. Но вызывает только больше вопросов. Мы могли бы...  
— Нет, — перебил его Стив. Тони поднял брови.  
— Прости?  
— Ты пьян. — Скорее всего, это было неправдой, Тони вёл себя более чем адекватно, а Стив на своём веку повидал достаточное количество нетрезвых людей. Он, впрочем, был готов пасть жертвой ошибки учёного, но ни в коем случае не бутылки с виски.   
Тони взглянул на стакан так, словно тот был его персональным врагом.   
— Я был пьян утром, — сказал он, — когда взорвал репульсорным огнём шкаф с посудой.   
— Кто пьёт с утра? — без особого интереса спросил Стив. Он уже потянулся к отброшенной футболке: Тони внимательно, чуть прищурившись следил за ним. Он выглядел почти футуристично, особенно с синим светом от голограммы, падавшим на его лицо.   
— Серьёзно, Стив, — наконец протянул он, — ни одной девушки? Тебя окружали незрячие? Или лесбиянки?  
От неожиданности Стив закашлялся.  
— Не думаю, что это подходящая тема для разговора, — заметил он.  
Тони фыркнул. Он отключил планшетник, и комната окунулась в сумеречный полумрак — в оконном стекле отражался экран телевизора: там шёл какой-то медленный чёрно-белый фильм.   
— Почему неподходящая? У тебя не было времени на романтические похождения? Ты был влюблён в свою броню? В этом нет ничего зазорного — я, к примеру...  
— Тони, — одёрнул его Стив. Он отчего-то чувствовал себя исступляюще спокойно, словно все тревоги разом его оставили, или он слишком устал тревожиться, или просто исчерпал лимит своих волнений.   
— Может быть, тебе вообще не нравятся женщины?  
Стив разжал пальцы, и измятые полы футболки упали вниз. Он посмотрел на Тони, силясь понять, шутил тот или нет, потому что шутить о таких вещах в сороковых считалось не просто неприличным — возмутительным. Тем более в армии.   
Он даже не задумывался об этом — ни тогда, ни сейчас.   
— Мне нравятся женщины, — очень осторожно ответил он. — И у меня была девушка, если это действительно так важно. Мы расстались ещё до войны.   
— Понятно, — пробормотал в ответ Тони.  
Стив выпрямился, бросил взгляд в окно: теперь холм высился чёрной горой, а зубья городских многоэтажек за его силуэтом сверкали, отбрасывая в небо иллюминацию. Создавалось ложное ощущение, что Нью-Йорк был бесконечно далеко от особняка Старков.   
— Тебе лучше поспать, — сказал Тони, не делая даже попытки подняться. Он снова поднёс к губам стакан, неотрывно наблюдая за чем-то в темноте. — Хорошо выспаться. Нас ждут великие дела.   
Стив поколебался.  
— Спокойной ночи, Тони, — наконец сказал он.  
— Спокойной ночи, Стив. 

***  
Он проснулся ровно в пять утра от кошмара: ему снилось, что он тонул, и вода заливалась в открытую рану на его груди.   
В комнате стояла тишина, абсолютная и тяжёлая, и чтобы хоть как-нибудь избавиться от жутковатого чувства, Стив включил лэптоп и машинально открыл браузер. Среди массы рассылок и спама выделялось одно письмо, отправленное с неизвестного Стиву адреса, и он бездумно кликнул по ссылке. 

НЕ ОТВЕЧАЙ НА ЭТО  
shra@gmail.com  
кому: мне

Стив это Джонни  
мы прилетели вчера но нас держат на карантине  
они считают. что мы облучились космическими лучами смерти и скоро мутируем  
Бен уже начал — он стал ещё зануднее чем всегда  
я украл комп медсестры чтобы написать, что с нами всё ок, так что не отвечай на это письмо  
у нас всё ок. Рид и виктор уже четыре часа ругаются на тему того кто виноват, на месте Сью я бы забеспокоился

держи телефон включённым, скоро мы все будем дома

ps космос КЛАССНЫЙ

Стив перечитал письмо несколько раз: не то чтобы оно было таким содержательным — форма выражений мыслей Джонни на письме немногим отличалась от жизни, — но где-то с третьей попытки все тревоги от кошмаров ушли. Стиву было смешно.   
Он быстро собрался, сделал утреннюю зарядку (обычно Стив предпочитал бегать, но сейчас боялся кого-нибудь побеспокоить) и спустился вниз, где на скорую руку приготовил себе завтрак. Ещё никто не успел проснуться, и, сидя на кухне в одиночестве, Стив почему-то вспомнил точно такой же завтрак, но в компании Тони. Тогда, несмотря на тяжелые разговоры, было не в пример веселее. 

Он по какой-то странной причине задумался о девушках. В действительности, ничего не мешало Стиву встретить кого-нибудь даже на фронте, среди медсестёр, и у некоторых повстанцев были чудесные, замечательные, отчаянные девушки, которые оказывали Стиву определённые знаки внимания. Но отношения во время войны, отношения с тем, кто в любой ситуации ставит на первое место долг перед страной — воспоминания о причинах разрыва с Гейл не давали ему сделать и шагу. Слишком ответственной была ноша. Слишком важен был Железный Человек. 

— О чём задумался?  
— Об отношениях с собственной броней, — ответил Стив прежде, чем опомнился. Он моргнул, отгоняя оцепенение, и посмотрел на стоявшего перед ним Тони.  
Тот казался удивлённым.  
— Правда? И как далеко зашли твои фантазии?   
Одежда на Тони была всё той же, а волосы чуть примялись с одной стороны. В целом, Тони выглядел сонным и уставшим одновременно.   
— Что ты тут делаешь? — спросил Стив. — Нет, не так. Ты ещё не спишь, или уже не спишь?  
— Уже, — вздохнул Тони и уселся напротив. — Я ответственно подошёл к заданию, протрезвел и поспал. Но сейчас мне нужен только кофе. — Он зевнул и прикрыл рот кулаком. — Как люди спят по ночам? Это же чертовски неудобно.   
— Это смотря когда ложиться, — хмыкнул Стив. — Со временем можешь привыкнуть.   
В глазах Тони мелькнул настолько искренний ужас, что Стив не сдержал улыбки. 

Отношения с броней, продолжил он мысль, заваривая кофе, никогда не смогли бы сравниться с настоящим человеком. Легко любить предмет, который мгновенно исполняет любые приказы, намного сложнее любить того, кто во многом тебе противоречит. 

Когда Стив протянул чашку Тони, тот почти спал, уткнувшись лбом в раскрытую ладонь.   
— Может, тебе стоит вернуться в постель? — сочувственно предложил Стив.  
— Нет. — Тони качнул головой. — Я почти всё сделал, придумал, как обновить тебе программу. Осталось только разобрать твою грудную клетку и посмотреть, насколько сложно воплотить мой план в жизнь. Мелочи.   
— Всё будет хорошо, — мягко сказал Стив.   
Тони со стуком опустил чашку на стол и мрачно на него взглянул — перемена настроения была мгновенной и такой быстрой, что Стив даже не успел сориентироваться.  
— Мне не нужно твоё утешение, Стив. И подбадривание тоже. У меня два варианта: или я проведу операцию хорошо, и мы сможем вдоволь поиграть с броней, или я ошибусь, и тогда на моей совести будет твоя смерть. — Он выдохнул. — Ненавижу ошибаться.   
— Я не знаю, как всё обернется, — проговорил Стив. — Но я точно знаю, что не нужно себя преждевременно винить. Ты ещё ничего не сделал, а уже смотришь на меня, как на покойника.   
— Верно, — пробормотал Тони. — Никаких трупов.   
Стив успел заметить, что отношение к смерти у Тони металось от полного пренебрежения к параноидальной внимательности. Он упоминал об оторванных конечностях, но Стив не придал этому значения, решив, что Тони в очередной раз отшучивался.   
Его исцеляющий фактор, впервые подумал Стив, делал его фактически бессмертным, а биоброня, которой было покрыто его тело, превращала всех окружающих его людей в лёгкие мишени. Он наверняка не сомневался бы, случись ему самому носить в груди реактор, но он неожиданно попытался отступить, как только Стив дал своё согласие на операцию.   
— Земля вызывает капитана Роджерса. — Тони щёлкнул пальцами перед лицом Стива. — Приём?  
Стив моргнул.  
— Кстати, о Земле. Мне написал Джонни. Он сказал, что они уже вернулись, но их держат на карантине.   
— Вояки добровольно заперли себя в одном здании с доктором Ричардсом, — хмыкнул Тони. — Честь им и хвала. Если раньше диагноза «смерть от неожиданной перегрузки мозга совершенно ненужной информацией» не существовало, то теперь он почти наверняка появится.   
Тони определённо преувеличивал, но Стив всё равно засмеялся — по крайней мере, это разряжало обстановку.   
Тянуть дальше просто не было смысла, наверное, Тони тоже это понял. Он поднялся.  
— Часовая готовность, — насмешливо сказал он.   
— Понял, — откликнулся Стив. Тони взмахнул рукой и исчез в коридоре. 

Стив аккуратно составил грязную посуду в мойку и включил воду: механическая работа успокаивала его и помогала думать, хотя думать в данной ситуации было в общем-то не о чем. Было бы лучше, запоздало осознал он, если бы они с Тони друг друга не знали, как в самом начале их знакомства. С другой стороны, Стиву не с чем было сравнивать.   
— Стивен? — озадаченно протянул объявившийся на пороге Джарвис. Стив замер с тарелкой в руке.   
— Я уже закончил, — ответил Стив. Он сполоснул руки под водой и спешно проскользнул мимо Джарвиса, сопровождаемый удивлённым взглядом. 

Ровно через час он спустился в мастерскую и застал Тони вгоняющим крепления огромного кресла в отверстия в цементном полу. Прямо над спинкой были лампы, безудержно яркие, как в хирургическом кабинете.   
Тони успел сменить одежду. Он похлопал ладонью по подлокотнику кресла.  
— Смахивает на стоматологические, да? — задумчиво протянул он. — Ну что, готов?  
— Я был готов с того самого момента, когда согласился, — солгал Стив.   
Уголки губ Тони дёрнулись, словно он пытался скрыть усмешку. Не поверил, очевидно, но Стив и сам себе не поверил бы.   
Тони рывком подтянул к креслу стол с мониторами, ударом ноги вбил в паз последнее крепление и замер, упершись ладонью в столик с инструментами. Пальцы Стива дёрнулись, когда он потянулся к пуговицам рубашки — сам момент был отчасти странным, потому что Тони не сводил с него глаз, но просить его отвернуться было бы глупо.   
Он медленно сложил рубашку, бросил её на кушетку и, поёжившись от прохладного воздуха в мастерской, забрался в кресло.   
— Как это будет проходить? — спросил Стив.  
Ему было относительно удобно, но расслабиться мешал свет и мониторы вокруг, назначение которых Стив не понимал и не мог понять.   
— Как это было в прошлый раз? — отозвался Тони. Он медленно раскатывал по рукам тонкие полупрозрачные перчатки. — Как проходят обычные операции? Ты уснёшь, а очнёшься с обновлённой сияющей пластиной в груди.   
— Стой, — почти приказал Стив, когда Тони потянулся к проводам у мониторов. — В прошлый раз я был в сознании. И сейчас тоже хочу всё видеть.   
Тони стоял вполоборота, его лица не было видно, но даже по напряженной спине Стиву стало понятно, что такое предложение ему пришлось совсем не по душе. Он застыл с проводами в руках, с какой-то непостижимой задумчивостью прокрутил их между пальцев и обернулся.   
— Этим я буду контролировать твоё состояние, — предупредительно сказал Тони. — На мониторе будет отражаться пульс, давление и прочие жизненно необходимые функции. Всё понятно? Хорошо.   
Сквозь его слова проступала непонятная злость, но это можно было пережить: у каждого стресс проявляется индивидуально, некоторые переживают, некоторые постоянно работают или повторяют про себя что-то, как заведённые, а некоторые — как Тони — злятся. Лучше так, чем нервная дрожь, подумал Стив.  
— Будет больно, — безэмоционально произнёс Тони, цепляя что-то на запястье Стиву. Тот рефлекторно дёрнулся, и Тони неприятно усмехнулся. — Не сейчас. Всё ещё не хочешь радостно отключиться?  
Они сцепились взглядами. Если серьёзное выражение лица просто не шло Тони, то такое равнодушное искажало его до неузнаваемости. Он был показательно холоден, собран и бесстрастен, но Стив заметил, как подрагивает край губы Тони, и как холодны пальцы, всё ещё придерживающие его запястье.  
— Понял, понял. — Тони отпустил его руку. — Больше переубеждать не буду. — Он снова отвернулся к мониторам и что-то нажал, на одном из экранов высветилась неровная, ломающаяся линия и начала двигаться. — Есть что-то, что ты хотел бы мне сказать прежде, чем мы начнём?  
В воздухе повисло невыраженное «это может быть последним, что ты скажешь», и Стив стиснул зубы. Ему было не с кем прощаться, не о чем жалеть, ведь всё, чем Стив дорожил, он уже потерял. Этот мир не заметит его потери так же, как не заметил его появления. Возможно, стоило пошутить и разрядить обстановку, но у него не особенно получались удачные шутки.  
— Тони, — просто сказал Стив.   
Тот сумрачно вздохнул, затянул на запястьях Стива ремни и упёрся взглядом в реактор.   
— Эта шутка вынимается, верно? Не может не выниматься, я вижу крепления. — Тони обвёл пальцами металлическую пластину, что-то подцепил и удовлетворённо кивнул. — Хорошо. Ладно. Начали.   
Он нажал пальцами сразу в нескольких местах и прокрутил по часовой стрелке. Стив отчётливо услышал щелчок, когда светящееся кольцо реактора начало подниматься вверх. Следом навалилась странная, оглушающая пустота, как после взрыва, Стив слышал звуки, но не понимал их, чувствовал кожаные браслеты на запястьях, но не ощущал их одновременно. Стало сложно дышать.  
— Твоя нервная система, должно быть, сходит с ума, — словно в отдалении услышал Стив.   
А потом закричал от пронзившей тело боли. Он стиснул зубы, крик перешёл в сдавленное шипение, Стив с трудом заставил себя держать глаза открытыми. Тони отдёрнул руки, вытягивая из его груди провод — Стиву померещилось, что вместе с проводом он вытягивал весь его позвоночник.  
— Я так и думал, — пробормотал Тони, непонятно к кому обращаясь. Он криво усмехнулся. — Всё могло быть и хуже.  
— Что? — глухо спросил Стив, и Тони вздрогнул от неожиданности.  
— Всё, — ответил он. — Например, у тебя в груди могла быть бомба — знаешь, чтобы поймавшие тебя враги не смогли скопировать технологию. Ещё эта технология могла принадлежать исключительно вашему миру — к примеру, реактор мог работать на элементе, невозможном для нас, но возможном для вас. Особенности мира, всё такое. У тебя могло быть два сердца, в конце-то концов.   
— И ты просчитывал все варианты?   
Боль отступала, уходила куда-то на периферию. У Стива был большой опыт её игнорирования.   
— Когда вариантов слишком много, их бесполезно просчитывать. — Пальцами свободной руки он прошёлся по проводу — Стива передёрнуло. — Иногда лучше всего рискнуть, особенно если ты знаешь, что риск окупится.   
— А риск окупится?  
Это был бестолковый, риторический вопрос, но Стив просто хотел услышать свой голос.   
Тони ничего не ответил, вместо этого он нагнулся, вынув что-то из-под кресла, и когда Стив увидел, что это, он машинально попытался отодвинуться.   
— Мы же договаривались, — возмущённо сказал он.  
— Я похож на садиста?   
— Тони!  
— Выскажешь мне всё позже.   
Стив снова дёрнулся, но Тони ухватил его за подбородок, удерживая на месте, и накрыл его лицо пластиковой маской. Последним, что запомнил Стив, было прикосновение перчатки к коже — холодное и скользкое — и боль, но почему-то в перетянутых ремнями запястьях.

Он пришёл в себя почти сразу же. Ощущение было странным: он чувствовал себя плывущим в плотной тёплой воде, вязкой и обволакивающей тело, как влажные полотенца. Это напоминало начало кошмара — того самого, из которого можно вырваться только если получится оторвать себя от постели.   
Он попытался, но вода не отпускала, и только теперь Стив открыл глаза. В них сразу же ударило светом от многоваттных медицинских ламп, придавило к креслу — он попытался повернуть голову, но шея не слушалась, попробовал сказать что-нибудь, но не смог разомкнуть губ.   
Тело его не слушалось.

Тони навис над ним, встревоженно заглядывая в его лицо.  
— Ты слышишь меня? — Его голос звучал глухо, словно сквозь вату. — Моргни один раз, если да.   
Стив закрыл глаза и снова открыл их, поборов желание остаться в спокойной, прохладной темноте, которая не пыталась выжечь светом его сетчатку.   
— Хорошо. Чувствуешь своё тело? Два раза — если нет.   
Стив моргнул два раза, и Тони нахмурился, на секунду исчезнув из поля его зрения.   
Наверное, всё было кончено, но в действительности у Стива не было сил даже на то, чтобы признать это.   
— Тебя не было двадцать минут. — Тони коснулся его щеки рукой, на этот раз без перчатки. Стив чувствовал прикосновение, но отдалённо, как будто оно прошло через сотню фильтров. — Если я правильно всё сделал, то сейчас твоя нервная система должна перестраиваться. Это займёт... в моём случае это заняло около десяти минут, в твоём... ты уже можешь моргать. По крайней мере.   
Даже раздражение, смутное и запоздалое, ощущалось отдалённо: Стив знал, что должен злиться на что-то, что его обманули, но чувствовал только опустошающую усталость и звенящую пустоту в голове. Его отчаянно клонило в сон, но он держал глаза открытыми, удерживая себя в сознании на чистом упрямстве.  
На лице у Тони было нечитабельное выражение, то ли потому, что Стиву было слишком не по себе, чтобы разбирать чужие эмоции, то ли потому, что Тони боролся с собой.  
— Жутко выглядишь, — поделился он. — Но всё пройдёт. Я бы добавил ещё снотворного, но ты на меня и так обижен, так что рисковать не буду. — Тони склонился ниже. — Спи.  
Задурманенное сознание Стива восприняло это как приказ, и он закрыл глаза. 

В следующий раз первым делом навалилась боль — в запястьях, в груди, в висках и вдоль всего позвоночника. Стив полузадушенно выдохнул и закашлялся, шум собственного голоса отдавался в голове яркими вспышками, словно все чувства разом перемешались.   
— Тише, солдат, — сказал Тони. — Вижу, чувствительность постепенно возвращается? Стив?  
Он хотел ответить, но снова закашлялся, не в силах подавить очередной спазм. Вместо того, чтобы придержать ладонью разрывающуюся грудь, Стив чуть не ударил себя по лицу — в последний момент Тони перехватил его за запястье.   
— Дыши ровно. Медленно. Вдох, выдох на четыре.   
Стив послушался.   
— Молодец, — чуть мягче сказал Тони. — Легче?  
— Что ты со мной сделал? — сдавленно пробормотал Стив. Он попытался сесть, но ноги только конвульсивно дёрнулись. Всё тело слушалось странно, неправильно, словно кто-то вытащил и перемешал все нервные окончания. Кто-то сидел рядом и всё ещё придерживал Стива за руку. — Ноги не слушаются.  
— Пальцами пошевелить можешь? — напряженно спросил Тони.   
Вместо пальцев дёрнулись колени, и Стив поморщился.   
— Что ты сделал? — повторил он.   
— Не усмотрел, что всё было рассчитано на мой исцеляющий фактор, — пробормотал Тони. — Но всё подействовало, прижилось, тебя ещё некоторое время будет шатать, но...  
— Тони, — устало сказал Стив. — Мы же договаривались.   
— Нанороботы. — Тони отпустил его руку и опёрся боком о край кресла. — Я ввёл своих нанороботов в твой реактор, реактор связан с нервной системой, это должно было быстро устроить тебе контакт с броней. Получилось не очень быстро, но получилось. — Он отвёл взгляд и добавил: — Извини.   
Стив постарался расслабиться и откинулся назад к кресло.   
— Чувствую себя так, словно меня выкрутили как половую тряпку, — сказал он. — Бывало и хуже. — Тони недоверчиво вздёрнул брови. — Прошлую операцию я провёл в сознании, потом была недельная адаптация и война. После каждого использования брони меня выворачивало наизнанку. Есть не мог неделями. Так что если подумать, — произнёс Стив, медленно поднимая правую руку, — всё не так уж плохо.  
Повисло молчание. Тони задумчиво смотрел на него, чуть склонив голову набок, — его пальцы нервно подёргивались, будто отстукивали невнятный ритм.  
— Что теперь? — очень тихо спросил Стив.   
— Что теперь? — отозвался Тони. — Теперь спать. Я бы предложил тебе остаться здесь, но спать ты, скорее всего, будешь долго.... Попробуй-ка встать.   
Цепляясь за спинку кресла, Стив поднялся. Ноги подогнулись, но Тони успех подхватить его, удержав за пояс, и Стив практически повис на нём.   
Он не был в действительности низкорослым, ложное впечатление создавалось от худощавости и сутулости. Привычку сутулиться почти изжила служба в армии, но здесь он снова начал — сказывалось отсутствие необходимости стоять навытяжку. Край его сознания кольнуло раздражением, наверное, следовало усилить нагрузки, прекратить распускать себя — и теперь, возможно, для этого появится повод.  
От Тони исходило равномерное, мягкое тепло, и Стива, словно в ответ на него, начал бить озноб.  
— Что-нибудь болит? — спросил Тони. Стив нахмурился.  
— Запястья. — На его руках остались следы от ремней, агрессивно-красные метки. Он сам не знал, как смог растереть себе кожу мягкой подкладкой. — Грудь и спина. — Он помолчал. — Голова кружится.   
— И слабость, — закончил за него Тони. Стив кивнул.   
— И я не чувствую брони, — зачем-то добавил он.  
— Не будешь ещё, возможно, сутки или двое, зависит от ряда факторов, — ответил Тони. — Нанороботам нужно время. Зато они способны восстанавливаться и самовоспроизводиться в случае исчезновения какой-то части... популяции. Это скорее бионанороботы, чем просто механизм. Однажды, — он хмыкнул, — я научу их думать.   
Они медленно двигались в сторону выхода, Стив мучительно отмерял каждый шаг, чтобы не упасть. Тони немного отстранился, но так и не выпустил его локоть.   
— Есть приятный бонус — возможно, эти малышки увеличат скорость твоей регенерации. Конечно, отрастить оторванную руку ты не сможешь, но царапины начнут затягиваться раза в два быстрее. И я могу тебя отнести.   
От неожиданности Стив едва не оступился.   
— По крайней мере, до лифта, — невозмутимо продолжил Тони.  
— Здесь есть лифт?   
— Он был здесь ещё при жизни Говарда, а потом я пользовался им, чтобы возить тяжёлые детали на крышу. Несколько лет назад. — Голос Тони стал задумчивым. — Застрять в лифте в трёхэтажном особняке — то ещё приключение, верно?   
— Возможно, — не стал спорить Стив. Он сделал ещё один шаг, снова оступился и нервическим движением провёл рукой по волосам. — Это будет длиться часами. Иди сюда.   
Когда Тони подвинулся, Стив обхватил его рукой за шею и частично перенёс вес на правый бок — стало немного легче. Служба, помимо прочего, приучила Стива принимать помощь, когда собственное состояние не позволяло выполнить миссию успешно. Даже если миссия заключалась в том, чтобы добраться до собственной кровати.   
— Ну хоть так, — пробормотал Тони.

К его очевидному сожалению, они не застряли — старый лифт отчаянно скрипел, дверь немного заедала, но работал он исправно. Стив не помнил, как они прошли по коридору, зато заметил краем глаза, как приоткрылась дальняя дверь и оттуда выглянула Пеппер: она некоторое время наблюдала за ними, а потом исчезла.   
Комнату заполнял тёплый свет, и Стив с каким-то странным чувством понял, что с утреннего пробуждения прошло не так много времени, хотя ему казалось, что это было вечность назад.   
В кровать он просто рухнул, словно ему подрезали ноги, и, не рассчитав, утянул Тони за собой.   
Лицом Стив упирался в одеяло, было тяжело дышать, а внутри что-то отчитывало, что нужно расстелить постель, снять хотя бы обувь (рубашка так и осталась лежать в лаборатории) и нормально лечь.   
— Если ты не уберёшь руку, — со странным весельем произнёс Тони, — я буду считать это приглашением.   
Стив попытался шевельнуть рукой, но вышло только переместить её с шеи на лопатки. Он сдавленно засмеялся, и почувствовал, как Тони рядом приподнялся на локтях и сам сбросил руку.   
— Что смешного? — озадаченно спросил он.   
Покачав головой, Стив едва смог подавить приступ кашля, в который перетёк смех, и с трудом перевернулся на спину. Наверное, это было последствие стресса, потому что вслед за болью и усталостью пришла странная, почти пугающая лёгкость. Стив всё ещё видел мир как плохо протёртое стекло, запястья саднило, а грудную клетку сдавливало, но это всё. Он не умер, не стал инвалидом, он, возможно, через несколько дней сможет снова надеть броню и стать Железным Человеком.   
Стив прикрыл глаза и улыбнулся.  
— Я должен сказать спасибо.  
— За то, что я тебя обездвижил и...  
— Ты знаешь за что, — прервал Стив. — Правда, Тони. Если хочешь, я могу, конечно, разозлиться за то, что ты меня отключил. Но я не хочу.   
Он поднял руку и постарался рассмотреть хоть какие-то изменения в солнечном свете, но всё было по-прежнему, никаких мелких роботов, ничего странного. Ничего чудовищного.   
Тони хмыкнул.   
— Надо встать, — сказал он, чуть ли не озвучивая мысли Стива. — Дать тебе нормально выспаться.   
— Но тебе лень двигаться.   
— В точку.  
Наверное, стоило попросить Тони уйти, действительно стоило, потому что всё это было несколько неправильно... Этот человек, отстранённо подумал Стив, несколькими часами ранее по локоть забрался в его грудь.  
Он прикрыл глаза. Темнота за сомкнутыми веками была чуть рыжеватой, подсвеченной солнцем из окна. Солнце ему не мешало. Сейчас ему вообще мало что могло помешать. 

Он услышал, как скрипнула кровать, открыл глаза — Тони мягкими движениями задёрнул шторы. На мгновение его силуэт замер на красноватом фоне, словно он колебался, но Стив уже зажмурился, почти мгновенно проваливаясь в сон. Он, впрочем, успел почувствовать, как матрас снова продавился под весом чужого тела. 

***  
Когда Стив проснулся, Тони уже не было. Всё можно было бы списать на сон или полубред, но одеяло рядом с ним было примято: Тони если и спал рядом с ним, то — по какой-то причине — поверх покрывала.   
Он осторожно шевельнулся, и тело с готовностью отозвалось; перебрал пальцами, потянулся до хруста в костях — боль ушла, осталась только тяжесть в мышцах, будто он спал слишком долго не меняя позы. Стив поднялся, на пробу нагнулся и едва не упал: голова закружилась от слабости. Несколько секунд он простоял недвижно, а затем решительно направился в душ, на ходу стянув с себя ботинки. 

Стив остановился в полутьме ванной комнаты, разглядывая ровное, синее мерцание реактора: он не ждал, что цвет станет другим. Вязь шрамов вокруг осталась прежней, не изменилось ничего — Стив не светился, не искрился, у него не отросли лишние конечности, он даже не упал в припадке на пол. Вот только привычные очертания больше не искажались красной подсветкой; теперь Стив больше напоминал призрака.  
После контрастного душа ничего не произошло. И после того, как Стив оделся и спустился вниз. 

Он почти налетел на стоявшего в темноте коридора Тони — если бы не реакция последнего, он бы точно оступился.   
— Эй-эй, полегче, — с усмешкой сказал Тони, придержав его за плечи. — Свет. — Лампы под потолком вспыхнули, Стив прищурился, и Тони торопливо его одёрнул: — Нет-нет, смотри на меня.   
— Ты стоял тут всё это время? — озадаченно спросил Стив. Он слегка отстранился, и Тони послушно разжал пальцы.   
— Нет, я поднялся, когда система сказала мне, что ты проснулся. Подними руку. Левую. Что-нибудь болит?  
Стив нахмурился.   
— Ничего. Система?  
— Система безопасности. Или ты думал, что я оставлю тебя на шестнадцать часов без присмотра? — Он фыркнул. — Хочешь есть?  
Шестнадцать часов? Он спал шестнадцать часов?  
— Меня стошнит, если я попытаюсь что-нибудь съесть, — с сожалением признался Стив.   
— Тебе в любом случае нужен сахар, — отозвался Тони. — Идём. 

Кофе, который варил Тони, был чёрным и таким сладким, что во вкусу больше напоминал сироп. Стив был убеждён, что в нём устояла бы ложка.   
Под чужим внимательным взглядом он чувствовал себя неуютно, но, к его удивлению, не так неуютно, как в первое время. Тони не сводил с него глаз, словно Стив был не человеком, а его персональным, нежно любимым изобретением.   
— Ещё не пробовал порезаться? — поинтересовался Тони. — Все твои двигательные функции явно пришли в норму. Думаю, с перестройкой покончено.   
— Поэтому ты дал мне такую маленькую ложку?   
Тони вздёрнул бровь.  
— И самую неудобную чашку из тех, что я нашёл.   
— Ловко. — Стив зажмурился и в несколько глотков допил кофе, воспринимая его как вынужденное лекарство, только вместо горечи была липкая сладость. — Значит, мы можем проверить броню прямо сейчас?  
— Ты куда-то спешишь? — удивился Тони.   
— Словно ты не спешишь, — сказал Стив. — Я хочу к броне.   
Тони раздумывал — прикусил согнутый палец, отвёл взгляд, свёл плечи; ему явно хотелось сразу сказать да, спуститься в лабораторию и проверить всё, но что-то останавливало его, какое-то остаточное чувство ответственности.   
Интересно, когда Стив успел его выучить?  
— Пошли, — повторил он. — Что такого может случиться. 

Стива отчаянно, страшно тянуло вниз, к броне, потому что он наконец почувствовал зов. Не так, как раньше, давление ушло, и Стив точно знал, что всё будет нормально. Он снова сможет погрузиться в металл, заглушить остальной мир, остаться один на один с броней и взлететь. Господи, как же он по этому скучал. 

В углу лаборатории всё ещё стояло кресло, Тони, очевидно, не успел его разобрать — только сдвинуть вбок. Там же остались лампы и мониторы, которые по сравнению с прочим оборудованием почти терялись, и Стив заметил их только потому, что специально искал взглядом.  
После того, как ему вшили реактор, он долгое время не мог заставить себя пройти мимо операционной. Все приборы, вещи и даже маски врачей вызвали у него отвращение; подсознание пыталось заглушить неприятные, болезненные воспоминания.   
— Я не успел закончить твою броню, — сказал Тони, замерев рядом. — Если бы не твой милый друг Халк, у меня было бы больше времени, а так я восстанавливал свою.   
— Халк пытался меня защитить, — отозвался Стив.   
— Как и я. — Тони искоса на него взглянул и кивнул в сторону небольшого металлического кейса. — Давай, попробуй мою. Думаю, с реактором проблем не возникнет, броня использует его как репульсорное оружие и источник питания.   
— Ты уверен? — спросил Стив.   
— Нет, разворачивайся и выметайся отсюда, — раздраженно бросил Тони. — Конечно, я уверен. Вперёд. Сначала попробуй... ну, как ты там раньше управлял. 

Раньше Стиву необходимо было залезть в огромную человекоподобную металлическую коробку, укрепиться там, надеть шлем и только после этого уже начинать. Сейчас всё наверняка должно проходить иначе.  
Он задержал дыхание и подключился. Броня мгновенно отозвалась, и Стива затопило почти детским восторгом, потому что она отозвалась правильно. Детали взлетели, повинуясь мысленной команде, и стали упорядоченно выстраиваться вокруг его тела; рубашка и штаны смялись, но Стиву было плевать. Он чувствовал знакомый холод метала, погрузился в уютную, почти родную темноту.   
Стив наконец-то был дома. 

— Как ощущения? — с отчётливой усмешкой спросил Тони. — Судя по выражению твоего лица, ну, прежде чем его закрыло шлемом, ты в раю.   
— Ты не представляешь, — ответил Стив. — Или нет, ты прекрасно представляешь.   
Броня находилась в постоянном движении, она менялась, перетекала, детали выстраивались, слушая бессознательные приказы Стива. Ему не нужно было даже продумывать команду, всё шло естественно, как дыхание.   
— Я представляю. И я очень надеюсь, что выгляжу не таким восторженным идиотом.   
Стив видел Тони, смотрел на него сенсорами, мгновенно просканировал. Тот стоял с видимым спокойствием, сложив руки на груди, но датчики показывали повышенный пульс.

Механизмом оказалось очень легко управлять: наверное, это снова было как-то связано с нервной системой, но броня делала шаг сразу же, стоило Стиву отдать телу бессознательную команду, будто была не массивной металлической конструкцией, а продолжением его собственного тела.   
Тони оскалился.  
— Ну? — сказал он. — Пройдёшься? Можешь попробовать взлететь — высота потолков здесь тринадцать футов.  
— Тринадцать целых, двенадцать сотых, — уточнил Стив. Тони оскалился ещё шире.   
— Начни с одного процента мощности. На твоей броне были стабилизаторы? Глупый вопрос, разумеется были, иначе она не смогла бы взлететь.   
Он отступил на несколько шагов назад. В броне Стив был слегка выше Тони, ненамного, но смотреть на него сверху вниз всё равно оказалось непривычным.   
— Ладони должны быть параллельны земле. — Тони продемонстрировал, и Стив повторил его движение. — Не больше одного процента, или пробьёшь лишнюю дырку в стене.   
Чем-то это напоминало прыжок, только Стив не упал, а завис в воздухе, неловко взмахнув руками. Стабилизаторы мягко гудели, от них во всему телу разливалось зудящее тепло, будто по коже ползали мелкие насекомые. Впрочем, Стив не был уверен, что виной странному ощущению были стабилизаторы — это мог быть и побочный эффект нанороботов.   
Датчики продолжали считывать показатели: температура и влажность воздуха, давление, наличие живых существ по периметру. Пульс Тони стал ещё чаще, но Стив не удивился — он сам дышал через раз от восторга.   
— И выше, — усмехнулся Тони.   
Стив вздрогнул: против его воли мощность репульсоров выросла, и он поднялся на несколько футов вверх. В ответ на его возмущённое «Эй!» Тони рассмеялся.   
— Спокойно, я держу, — сказал он. — Как тебе? В сороковых и не снилось, а? Завтра можем пострелять в диски для фрисби с крыши. Или полетать над пригородом — ты не представляешь, как местные старушки обожают НЛО.   
— Ты пугаешь пожилых женщин бронёй? — с нескрываемым осуждением спросил Стив. Зуд усилился, игнорировать его становилось всё тяжелее.   
— Ты можешь себе представить, насколько скучно им живётся? — Тони сунул руки в карманы и покачнулся на каблуках. — Я для них как вечернее телешоу. Они меня обожают.   
— Ещё скажи, что коллекционируешь вырезки из газет, где тебя перепутали с пришельцем, — сказал Стив.   
Он постарался мягко опуститься, но в чём-то не рассчитал и врезался металлическими подошвами в пол.   
— Нет, но идея хорошая, — хмыкнул Тони.   
Стив поднял руку сначала на уровне плеча, а потом и вертикально вверх, сжал механические пальцы в кулак и тут же раскрыл ладонь. Все движения были до невозможности лёгкими: старая броня во многом была неповоротлива, а громоздкая конструкция не позволяла двигаться быстро и брать ловкостью. В своё время Стиву, который с уличных драк полагался на скорость и ловкость, а не на силу, пришлось полностью переучивать метод ведения боя, меняя подвижность прямым наступлением. С такой броней, как у Тони, можно было уворачиваться и двигаться, с ней можно было не принимать на себя прямые удары ракет.   
Стив резко выдохнул и открыл шлем — зуд начал отдавать ноющей болью.   
— Уже полетал? Думал, ты полдня под потолком висеть будешь. Я висел. — Тони склонил голову на бок и поправил горло рубашки так, словно ему было жарко. — Конечно, кроме тех моментов, когда я врезался в стены и ломал мебель. Экспериментальная модель была далека от послушания.  
— И тебе было четырнадцать?   
— Я гений, — просто сказал Тони. Он нахмурился, когда Стив начал снимать броню — та собиралась перед ним в воздухе, так, как собиралась в лесу перед Тони. — Что-то не так? Ты выглядишь слишком серьёзным.  
Что-то определённо было не так. Кожу отчётливо жгло, как если бы Стив очень долго находился под солнцем, но это не было болью в полном понимании этого слова. К боли Стив привык, к почти родному, тянущему чувству реактора, или к побоям, но чувство, словно кто-то проводит по телу наждачной бумагой, было неприятным и почти пугающим.   
Но даже это можно было игнорировать.  
— Стив? — уже взволнованно спросил Тони.   
— Всё нормально, просто кожа… — Стив криво улыбнулся, передёрнул плечами. — Болит, — неловко закончил он.  
Тони нахмурился.   
— Кожа? Странно.   
— Побочный эффект? — предположил Стив, и Тони покачал головой.   
— Непохоже. С другой стороны, если бы что-то пошло не так, и твоё тело начало отторгать роботов, ты бы, вероятно, уже лежал под аппаратами жизнеобеспечения. Что ещё болит?   
— Ничего, — отозвался после паузы Стив. — Даже слабость прошла.   
— Эндорфины, — хмыкнул Тони. — Я поражаюсь твоему спокойствию, Стив. После первого испытания нанороботов я дня два улыбался как идиот.  
Стива кольнуло раскаянием, но он привык сдерживать эмоции — в армии это умение ценилось. В первое время его практически зачаровывала открытость людей этого времени — и открытость конкретно Тони: его эмоции напоминали калейдоскоп, картинки сменялись так быстро, что за ними сложно было уследить.   
Из-за этого его трудно было читать, но Стив в целом не особенно хорошо разбирался в людях. От военных категорий «друг/враг» оказалось практически невозможно отделаться.   
Но ему нравилось. Почти так же сильно, как нравилось наблюдать за Тони, когда он размышлял.   
— В крайнем случае, мы оттащим тебя к Пиму, — продолжал Тони. — Пим открутит мне голову, но будет тайно благодарен, а вот Джанет просто открутит мне голову. Но всё будет хорошо, ведь мой план сработал — мои планы всегда срабатывают. Попробуй-ка собрать броню в кейс.   
Стив бросил на зависшего в воздухе робота долгий взгляд.   
— И я не буду тебе помогать, — закончил Тони, демонстративно убрав руки за спину. Жест вышел излишне театральным — Стив прекрасно знал, что Тони мог управлять доспехом мысленно, даже пальцами щёлкал скорее по привычке.   
Под челюстью Стива бился пульс, он только теперь это заметил. Удары были размеренными и слишком сильными, ненормально сильными, раньше такого не случалось. Он машинально приложил к шее пальцы, словно пытался замедлить биение извне.   
— Здесь будет уйма работы, — мягко сказал Тони. Части брони разлетелись в стороны и начали медленно пересобираться, у Стива закружилась голова, будто его вслепую, взяв за руку, заставили скользить по льду.   
В чём-то всё это напоминало сбор паззлов, о которых Стив тоже узнал от Тони, но наоборот — каждая деталь становилась на своё место, как только Стив переставал усердно искать правильное положение. Броня была умнее, чем могло показаться, и, вполне возможно, Тони правда смог бы сделать её разумной. Стив читал об искусственном интеллекте.   
— А ты быстро учишься, — проговорил Тони. — Или сказывается то, что ты уже был пилотом?   
Стив только покачал головой и легко хлопнул его чуть выше локтя, всё ещё глядя на броню. Собственное плечо отозвалось лёгкой вибрацией, словно его тоже кто-то тронул, и Стив удивлённо обернулся.  
Взгляд Тони стал испуганным. Он замер в неуклюжей, надломленной позе, сделал шаг назад, но Стив, следуя какой-то недооформившейся мысли, схватил его за запястье.   
Это не его пульс бился под челюстью, не его кожа горела огнём, но его собственное удивление отразилось на лице Тони, как в кривом зеркале — не его черты, но его эмоции. Тони снова попытался отстраниться, хватка Стива стала сильнее — он вздрогнул, потому что почувствовал боль.   
Чужую боль.  
Его ничем не захлестнуло, хотя он ждал этого. Больше было похоже на медленное погружение, будто он стоял в колодце, в который заливали горячую воду.  
— Я идиот, — прошептал Тони, не сводя со Стива глаз. — Я полнейший кретин.   
Он больше не вырывался. Вода продолжала набираться, по грудь, по шею, пока Стиву не стало трудно дышать. Он не понимал, где заканчивался он и начинался другой человек, и по какой-то причине не мог ни разорвать зрительный контакт, ни разомкнуть пальцы.   
Тони молча ждал, а Стив беспомощно погряз в чужих чувствах. Он ощущал себя бронёй — ему казалось, что если Тони поднимет руку, Стив поднимет свою следом. Была не только боль, просто она отпечатывалась ярче всего, было ещё что-то невнятное и полупридушенное, но с каждой секундой оно становилось отчётливее.   
Он всё же отшатнулся, сделал несколько шагов назад и зацепил бедром край стола — Тони тут же зашипел от боли. Они снова замерли, испуганно глядя друг на друга, но в этот раз Стив не выдержал: адреналин всё ещё давал о себе знать, пульс бился с двойным усердием, а восторг от использования брони так и не прошел. Стив прикрыл руками лицо и засмеялся.   
— Это безумие, — сказал он. — Броня давно свела меня с ума, я лежу в больнице, а всё это — двадцать первый век, люди-муравьи, люди-халки и ты — моё больное сознание.   
— Только не говори, что эта идея пришла тебе в голову только сейчас, — растерянно произнёс Тони.   
Он выглядел так, словно боялся сделать лишнее движение, и напоминал домашнего кота, впервые увидевшего улицу.   
— Мне это снится, — пробормотал Стив.   
Вместо ответа Тони ущипнул себя за плечо, и Стив вздрогнул от боли. Никогда ещё он не ощущал человека так близко, буквально в собственной шкуре, и если подумать, всё это было намного интимнее того, что позволяла делать с собой Гейл.   
Стив старался не думать. Он оперся о край стола и попытался выровнять сбившееся дыхание.   
— У тебя ведь есть объяснение, — скорее утвердительно сказал Стив.   
— Да, я… — Тони качнул головой, сгоняя оцепенение, и быстро сократил разделяющее их расстояние. Его глаза горели каким-то неестественным восторгом, смешанным с потрясением. — Чёрт, это ведь даже на гормональном уровне, верно? Но кто под кого подстраивается? Я представить себе не мог… Пим позеленеет от зависти.  
Он говорил, но Стив словно отключился и просто наблюдал, как движутся губы Тони, как подрагивают ресницы и как суетливо бегают глаза, выискивая что-то вокруг. Стив вдруг подумал, что Тони не совсем понимает, что произошло — его слишком затопил научный интерес, — и, чтобы напомнить, Стив опустил обе руки ему на грудь.  
Тони замолчал и посмотрел на собственные ладони.  
— Я не подумал... — Он замолк, выражение его лица стало отстранённым. — Я же говорил, что нанороботы умные, что это практически биологический организм? Я никогда не отключаюсь от брони полностью, мне это не нужно.   
Стив зачарованно смотрел на него — он мог предсказать, каким будет следующее движение Тони, от полноценных жестов до подёргивания мышц на щеке. Даже нелепость собственной позы — он так и не убрал рук — его не беспокоила.  
— Есть теория, — продолжил Тони, поднимая взгляд. Его зрачки были чуть расширившимися. — Они же учатся. Они нашли стабильную систему и подключились к ней. Боже, это бред какой-то, но, кажется, наши нервные системы теперь связаны.   
Он вздрогнул, словно приходя в себя, и шагнул в сторону — ладони Стива на мгновение повисли в воздухе, лишившись опоры.   
— Мне жаль, — закончил Тони. — Думаю, это можно как-то исправить. То есть теоретически, на практике я понятия не имею, но придумаю, я сообразительный.  
— Зачем? — хрипло спросил Стив. Тони вздёрнул брови.  
— Тебе больно, — сказал он, — и больно тебе из-за меня. И будет больно даже в том случае, если я снова ошпарю себе ногу расплавленным металлом, и пойми, Стив, то, что для меня нормально, может обернуться фатальным для тебя.   
— Я умею терпеть боль, — возразил Стив.   
— Дело не только в...  
— ...боли, — машинально продолжил Стив и моментально прикусил язык. С лица Тони схлынули все эмоции, а Стива окончательно отпустил адреналиновый ажиотаж. Повисла пауза, неприятная и тяжёлая, но Тони быстро взял себя в руки.  
— Так, попробуй отключиться, — пробормотал он и быстрым шагом направился в сторону мониторов. — Я всё-таки надеюсь, что связь идёт через броню, иначе нам действительно придётся притащить сюда Пима, а я ненавижу, когда в мою мастерскую заходят посторонние учёные. — Он начал говорить невнятно и быстро, как делал и раньше, когда нервничал, как делал это всегда.   
Стив глубоко вдохнул, отогнал на задний странное, жаркое ощущение, которое шло наравне с зудом на коже, и прикрыл глаза. Отключение было похоже на удар по нервам: броня будто упиралась, не желая отсоединяться, а потом на Стива резко навалилась тишина.   
У него разом отмело половину чувств, он даже оступился от неожиданности. Тони смотрел на него с расстояния в пару десятков футов, и на какой-то момент Стиву всерьёз показалось, что на его лице застыла смесь сожаления и страха. 

Они разошлись, едва перебросившись парой фраз. Голос Тони звучал растерянно и неуверенно, сам Тони в целом выглядел так, словно его с силой ударили по голове. Стив же чувствовал себя вымотанным до предела, до странности обездвиженным, оглушенным — он когда-то читал о сенсорной депривации и, вероятнее всего, это была именно она. 

Уже в своей комнате, бессмысленно перебирая пальцами клавиатуру лэптопа, Стив безуспешно пытался анализировать произошедшее, но натыкался на какой-то невидимый блок из собственного потрясения. Всего этого — эмоций, бурной смеси чувств и ощущений, — было слишком много.   
Из колонок доносилась какая-то мелодия, музыкальный сироп заглушал мерный ход мыслей и немного успокаивал. Стив сам не заметил, как заснул. 

Удивительно, но оказалось, что избегать человека, живя с ним в одном доме, было достаточно просто. У Стива с Тони изначально был разный распорядок дня: Стив вставал приблизительно в то время, когда Тони ложился; они словно поделили дом на зоны влияния — весь подвал ушёл Тони, второй этаж был за Стивом, а на первый они спускались в разное время.   
— Глупое ребячество, — заметила Пеппер, когда столкнулась со Стивом в коридоре.  
— Простите?  
— Вы с Тони ведёте себя как дети, — устало вздохнув, сказал она. — Не думайте, что ваши личные неприятности никто не заметил. Джарвис считает убытки от разрушительных экспериментов Тони, я считаю количество кругов, которые ты описываешь вокруг поместья. Цифры впечатляют.  
— Мисс Поттс...  
— Пеппер.  
— При всём моём уважении, — упрямо продолжил Стив, — вас это не касается.   
Взгляд Пеппер стал удивительно жестким, она сжала руку в кулак и выпрямилась.   
— Если это касается Тони, это касается меня. — Она вздохнула. — Он очень сложный человек, он может быть резким или грубым, иногда даже невыносимым.   
Стив хотел было возразить, но почему-то только согласно кивнул.   
— Когда он запирается в лаборатории таким образом, — почти безучастно сказала Пеппер, — это значит, что он чем-то подавлен. Это его способ взаимодействия с миром.  
Она достала вибрирующий телефон, поморщилась — на экране высветился длинный номер.  
— А когда люди целыми днями занимаются спортом, они явно сгоняют напряжение, — добавила Пеппер, поднося трубку у уху. — Да? Это снова вы? Я уже говорила, что Тони Старку не требуются консультации психолога. Меня не волнует ваша прославленность, доктор Фаустус. Нет, я не буду с вами встречаться, а если вы продолжите звонки...  
Имя кольнуло чем-то знакомым, но Стив не любил подслушивать чужие разговоры и оставил Пеппер наедине со своей работой. 

Через несколько дней Стив понял, что постепенно становится призраком поместья Старков, что скоро сойдёт с ума от безделья и что ему почти физически не хватало Тони. Стив так привык к его постоянному присутствию, к разговорам или просмотру кино, ко всем тем мелочам, что наполняли их общение, что стал почти намеренно искать встречи, много времени проводить на кухне, подолгу стоять в коридоре или гостиной. Как назло, Тони совсем перестал выходить из лаборатории, а идти прямо туда Стив пока не решался.

В конце концов он спустился в лабораторию, но дверь оказалась закрыта, а кода Стив не знал. За затемнённым стеклом не было видно света — ни синеватого от мониторов, ни жёлто-белого от ламп, но Стив знал почти наверняка, что Тони был там.   
Вечером он выбрался из поместья и прогулялся пешком до бруклинской художественной лавки. Идти было долго, но Стив не особенно торопился.  
Он увидел массивную фигуру Соломона издалека — тот возился с ключами. Его чёрная дворняга покорно лежала рядом и даже не подняла головы, когда Стив подошёл.   
— О, — нисколько не удивившись, сказал Соломон. Он выпустил ключи, оставив их в замочной скважине, и вытащил из кармана рубашки самокрутку. — Выглядишь паршиво.   
В грязной витрине лавки Стив выхватил их отражения: мелькнувший огонёк, когда Соломон поднёс к кончику сигареты спичку, и самого себя — он не был похож на солдата, особенно с отросшими за последнюю неделю волосами. Он был похож на подростка.   
— Зато ты всё такой же, — негромко откликнулся Стив. Соломон ухмыльнулся, блеснув ровными белыми зубами, и отшвырнул спичку на тротуар.   
— Решил вернуться?   
Да, хотел ответить Стив, но почему-то промолчал.   
— Чем бы ты там ни занимался, — невозмутимо продолжил Соломон, — эта хрень порядком тебя измотала.   
— Да, — не стал спорить Стив.  
— Стоит того?   
Соломон был невероятно нелюбопытным. Стив очень ценил в людях эту черту.   
— Да, — после секундного колебания ответил он. Соломон чуть прищурился — то ли от густого, сладковатого дыма, то ли от недоверия, — но уточнять не стал. — Хочу кое-что купить. Но если ты уже закрылся, я приду завтра.   
— Для тебя двери всегда открыты, — сказал Соломон. Он дёрнул дверь. — Тем более, я сломал замок. 

В поместье Стив вернулся затемно. На пороге его встретил Джарвис с цветочным горшком подмышкой.  
— Стивен, — поздоровался он. — Я начал бояться, что вы не вернётесь.   
— Я... — Стив запнулся. — Ходил в художественный магазин.   
Седая бровь Джарвиса чуть дёрнулась, но выражение лица осталось прежним.   
— Вы могли попросить Гарольда. Он бы с радостью помог вам.   
Стив не сразу понял, что Джарвис имел в виду Хэппи.   
— Я всё равно хотел прогуляться, — пояснил он. — Тони дома?  
— Около получаса назад мастер вышел из мастерской и поднялся на свой этаж. — Джарвис поудобнее перехватил горшок и неторопливо двинулся в сторону кухни. — Полагаю, Стивен, вы ещё успеете застать его до того, как он снова запрётся. 

Им нужно было поговорить, но, судя по всему, у Тони был огромный опыт игр в прятки с людьми, с которыми он жил в одном доме. Стив припомнил суровое, властное лицо Говарда Старка и выдохнул — пожалуй, в этом не было ничего странного.   
Им нужно было, но Стив по-прежнему не знал, как начать разговор, чтобы не выглядеть бессовестным интервентом. Был один способ, была одна мысль, которая пришла ему в голову с самого начала, но он отмёл её, полагая, что всё разрешилось бы само собой. 

Стив долго не решался — ходил по комнате и выглядывал в окно; интуиция подсказывала, что это действие всё изменит, но не отвечала, в хорошую или плохую сторону. Нужно было рискнуть, бросить вожжи и сделать то, что нужно. Глубоко вздохнув, Стив подключился к броне.   
Как и в прошлый раз, она легко отозвалась — даже с такого расстояния Стив мог ей приказывать. Ему сразу вспомнились слова Тони о том, что броня отыскала его на расстоянии одной мили — и сейчас несколько десятков футов едва ли были бы серьёзной преградой. Но броня, по крайней мере сейчас, интересовала Стива не в первую очередь. Он прислушался к собственным ощущениям в попытке услышать Тони — в какой-то момент его даже обожгло мыслью, что все эти дни тот потратил на то, чтобы разорвать их связь. Тони был сообразительным, он вполне мог убрать то, что, по его мнению, мешало и тогда вся идея привлечь его внимание, вынудить выйти, была обречена на провал.  
Но, словно издали, начал нарастать гул, едва заметный зуд по всей коже, и Стив облёгченно выдохнул. Он слабо представлял, что делать теперь — план разрабатывался в спешке, представлял из себя простую схему реакций, и теперь ему оставалось только ждать, когда Тони почувствует и сделает свой ход.   
Вслед за зудом пришло ещё что-то, странное ощущение, словно по коже били десятки маленьких молоточков. Стив вздрогнул и рефлекторно выпрямил спину, когда что-то скользнуло по шее, по позвоночнику вниз.   
Тони стоял под душем.   
Отступать было глупо и поздно, Стив сел на край кровати, нервно перебирая пальцами. Чужой пульс бился под горлом, несуществующие капли стекали по телу Стива; боль на фоне этого была едва заметной, тусклой, почти неразличимой. К ней вполне можно было привыкнуть — Тони жил с ней всё время.   
Стив ощутимо вздрогнул, когда почувствовал лёгкое прикосновение к руке: снизу вверх от запястья к плечу, и выше, к шее. Свои, чужие пальцы прошлись по затылку, вернулись к ключицам и перешли на грудь. Не было ничего удивительного в том, что Тони моется под душем, с каким-то отчаянием подумал Стив. Все люди моются, в этом нет ничего... Мысль повисла неоконченной, когда рука Тони скользнула вниз по животу и обхватила член. У Стива сбилось дыхание, он потрясённо замер и отключился от брони — слишком резко, почти болезненно. В голове зазвенело от пустоты, Стиву понадобилось несколько мгновений, чтобы прийти в чувство.  
И следом, глуша возбуждение, пришла тоскливая ярость. Тони не мог не знать, он понял в тот самый момент, когда Стив подключился, и просто пытался спровоцировать.   
С каждым вздохом злость становилась всё более осязаемой. Не вполне осознавая, что творит, Стив поднялся и вихрем вылетел из своей комнаты. 

Он наткнулся на Тони, когда тот выходил в коридор — от неожиданности тот попятился, и Стив с грохотом закрыл за собой дверь.   
И замер, ошарашенный звуком. Он тяжело дышал, ему потребовалось усилие, чтобы разжать сцепленные кулаки; Тони стоял перед ним обнажённый по пояс, и уголки его губ растягивала недобрая усмешка.   
Он, очень явственно и очень зло подумал Стив, снова пытался сбежать в мастерскую.  
— Что? — с наигранным удивлением спросил Тони. — Странная реакция для вуайериста, получившего именно то, что он хотел.   
Стив сцепил зубы.   
— Зачем ты это сделал?  
— Зачем ты это сделал? — эхом повторил Тони. По его шее всё ещё стекала вода, и Стива передёрнуло, хотя он не мог её почувствовать.  
— Я хотел поговорить!  
— Отличный способ начать разговор. — Неприятная ухмылка исчезла, сменившись раздражением. Тони щурился, он был напряжён так, что Стив невольно его зеркалил.   
— Единственный способ начать разговор, — прошипел он, — с человеком, который несколько дней прятался в подвале.   
К его удивлению, Тони не стал спорить.  
— Справедливо. — Он пожал плечами, и от движения чужих мышц под влажной кожей у Стива ком встал поперёк горла. — Всё ещё хочешь знать зачем? Добро пожаловать в реальный мир.  
Стив собирался ответить, но Тони ему не позволил:  
— Потому что это — именно то, что нас ждёт. Никакой личной жизни. Никакой приватной территории. Боль — это ерунда, с болью можно жить, но как насчёт того самого интимного пространства, о котором ты мне говорил?   
— Я был на войне. — Голос Стива звучал сухо и отрывисто — ему было мучительно стыдно за неуместное возбуждение, и он прекрасно знал, что Тони — даже без брони — чувствовал это.   
— Словно мне от этого станет легче.  
До Стива дошло не сразу, что связь действует в обе стороны, а когда дошло, собственная эгоистичность ошпарила не хуже кипятка. То, что он мог бросить личную жизнь и интимное пространство, которого у него и не было толком, не означало, что Тони тоже должен чем-то жертвовать. У него была жизнь, яркая и бурная, судя по описаниям таблоидов, Тони не нужен был довесок в виде парня из сороковых.   
Вместо того, чтобы заглушить злость, собственная слепота только сильнее разъярила Стива, пусть он и безуспешно пытался справиться с собой.  
— Мы ведь не постоянно будем связаны.   
— Правда? — наигранно удивился Тони. — А мне кажется, что постоянно — ты не удержишься от соблазна подключиться к броне.  
— Но если ты построишь мне броню, этого не будет? Переживать не о чем?  
— О. — Он оскалился. — Всё-таки сдаешься?   
— Аргумент про интимное пространство принят, — сощурился Стив. — Я не буду мешать твоим развлечениям.  
По сути, он бил вслепую — за всё время знакомства единственной женщиной, которая встретилась ему рядом с Тони, была Пеппер. Джанет не считалась, она слишком любила Хэнка; точно так же, как не считались официантки, потому что флирт, как понял Стив, был тоже способом взаимодействия Тони с миром.   
— Чудесное проявление заботы. Браво, Стив. Мы закончили?  
— Нет, — резко выдохнул Стив.  
Тони выжидающе поднял брови.   
Разговор шёл не так, как запланировал Стив, он собирался объясниться, а не ссориться, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Раздражение и возбуждение так перемешались, что он никак не мог успокоиться, взять себя в руки, а вид полуобнаженного и такого же злого Тони совсем в этом не помогал. Он бы попробовал дышать, или прикрыть глаза, чтобы успокоиться, но что-то не давало ему разорвать зрительный контакт.  
— Меня не пугает быть связанным с тобой, — раздельно проговорил Стив.   
Ему показалось, что глаза Тони вспыхнули, по лицу пробежала неясная тень, а в следующую секунду Тони криво усмехнулся.   
— Не пугает? — переспросил Тони. — А это тебя пугает?  
Он стремительно шагнул вперёд, так, что Стив, отступив, стукнулся лопатками о дверь, и накрыл его губы своими. Стив не ответил — он стоял, сжав зубы, и почти отстранённо подумал, что под связью имел совсем не это, но какой-то предательский голос внутри готов был с ним поспорить.  
Тони отстранился, всё ещё ухмыляясь, край его рта нервически дёргался.   
— Как я и думал, — заключил он, и кроме злости в его голосе слишком явственно послышалось разочарование.   
Отойти Тони не успел: Стив обхватил рукой его затылок и притянул к себе. Он действовал на рефлексах, на полуосознании, и поцелуй больше напоминал продолжение ссоры, вышел резким и почти жестким. Губы столкнулись, поза была неудобной, но в какой-то момент всё отошло на задний план: Тони подался вперёд, а Стив почти расслабился. Слишком много времени прошло с тех пор, когда он последний раз кого-то целовал, и нежные губы Гейл, и мягкие, податливые — французских проституток, не шли ни в какое сравнение с обветренными, сухими губами Тони Старка.   
Когда чужая рука сжала его бедро, Стив разорвал поцелуй, тут же неприятно стукнувшись затылком о дверь.   
— Это значит нет? — хрипло спросил Тони.  
Стив хотел что-то ответить, но Тони снова его поцеловал, легко коснулся губ, края подбородка, провел языком по коже на изгибе плеча — если до этого момента Стив и мог выразить какой-то протест, то сейчас сражаться с Тони, с собственным возбуждением, с тем, что прикосновение губ, мужских губ, к его ключицам и шее, казалось приятным, стало совершенно бессмысленно.   
— Кровать, — сдавленно сказал Стив, даже не пытаясь отстраниться.   
Тони тихо засмеялся, легко и беззаботно, как смеется человек, в один момент решивший уйму своих проблем, и забрался руками под футболку Стива.  
— Подумать только, четыре года, — сказал Тони, обводя пальцами реактор. — Мне есть, чем тебя удивить.  
— Я был на войне.  
— С мужчинами?   
Стив качнул головой, и Тони мягко направил его в сторону постели.  
— Тогда мне всё ещё есть, чем тебя удивить. 

***  
Пожалуй, впервые за пару месяцев он спал по-настоящему глубоко и спокойно.   
Стив проснулся ближе к рассвету от холода, поёжился и только после этого открыл глаза. Он повернул голову, непонимающе щурясь на сизый утренний свет: скорее всего, одеяло упало, когда он ворочался, такое уже бывало несколько раз.  
Стив приподнялся на локте и тут же упёрся взглядом в стоявшего у входа в ванную Тони — в руке тот держал чашку, а злополучное одеяло было переброшено через его плечо. И, в отличие от совершенно голого Стива, Тони был хотя бы относительно одет.   
Повисла пауза: Тони смотрел на него пристально и внимательно, с безучастным выражением лица, и Стив испытал иррациональное смущение. Он хотел потянуться за брошенной одеждой, но не мог прервать зрительный контакт.   
Тони аккуратно поставил чашку на столик и пошёл к кровати, по-прежнему не говоря ни слова. Одеяло упало где-то на половине пути, Тони уверенно забрался в постель и без предупреждения оседлал бёдра Стива.  
— Во всей этой истории со связанной нервной системой есть как минимум один плюс, — невозмутимо пробормотал Тони. — Я могу довести тебя до оргазма, не прикасаясь к тебе.  
От неожиданности Стив вздрогнул, явственно почувствовав, как к лицу прилила краска. Тони рассмеялся и наклонился, прижавшись губами к его шее.  
Тревога, охватившая Стива, начала отпускать — он медленно расслабился и опустил ладонь на затылок Тони, пройдясь пальцами по коротким волосам. Ощущение было новым, всё случившееся было новым, но у него — отчасти к своему собственному удивлению — не возникло с этим проблем.   
Стив отвёл голову в сторону, когда Тони прихватил зубами кожу на шее, и обхватил его за бёдра.   
— Как бы мне ни хотелось продолжить, — сказал Тони, щекоча горячим дыханием, — через несколько часов мне нужно быть на каком-то чудовищно важном собрании.   
— Встреча акционеров, — заторможено ответил Стив. — Годовой отчёт, совет директоров, распределение прибыли и убытков.   
Тони выпрямил руки и наигранным удивлением вскинул брови.  
— Я чего-то не знаю?  
— Общался с Пеппер.   
Лёжа пожимать плечами было неудобно, и Стив заёрзал, пытаясь приподняться, но Тони мягко вжал его в кровать.   
— И сейчас ты, вероятнее всего, знаешь про эту встречу больше, чем я сам. — Он хмыкнул и перекатился в сторону, тут же подперев рукой голову. — Может, ты и пойдёшь?   
Стив всё же поднялся, спустил ноги на мягкий ковёр, подобрал в спешке брошенную одежду и натянул штаны.   
— Я не понимаю, — сказал он, обернувшись к Тони.  
— Это начало серьёзного разговора? — Тони испытующе смотрел на Стива, так, что тот невольно сбился с мысли.   
— Да… Нет. — Он качнул головой. — Ты не интересуешься делами компании, исполняешь какие-то формальные обязанности, но не больше.  
— Слышу голос Пеппер.  
— Большую часть времени, — упрямо продолжил Стив, — ты проводишь в исследованиях и подрываешь поместье.  
— Теперь Джарвис.   
— Ты копаешься с броней, настраиваешь что-то, совершенствуешь её. — Стив ткнулся коленями в край кровати и поджал губы. — Но почти не используешь. Ты мог бы быть героем, мог спасать людей — у тебя есть все возможности для этого, но ты только изредка помогаешь военным. Но ты предложил спасать людей мне, ты предложил мне броню, значит, задумывался над этой возможностью.  
— А это уже Стив, — усмехнулся Тони. Он тоже спустился на пол и стал напротив Стива. — Ему я отвечу.   
Тони замолчал, очевидно, собираясь с мыслями, и Стив, подхватив футболку, подошёл к нему ближе.   
— Не так просто быть героем, — сказал Тони. — Ещё сложнее делать что-то для других, не думая о себе. Мне кажется, что если бы я начал спасать людей — не думай, что не пытался, — я бы обманывал и себя, и их. Какой из меня герой?  
— Ты спасал меня от Халка, — напомнил Стив. — Рисковал собой.  
— А в конечном итоге оказалось, что Халк — отличный зелёный парень, с доктором Бэннером вы стали лучшими друзьями, а я выбрал не ту сторону. — Он криво и как-то совсем устало улыбнулся. — В этом моя проблема, я всегда выбираю не ту сторону и ошибаюсь. Доверяю не тем людям, рискую людьми, в конечном итоге кто-то умрёт, и…  
— Все люди ошибаются, — сказал Стив.  
— А ты? Идеальный человек из сороковых годов, солдат, настоящий герой и…  
Стив сжал его за плечи и поцеловал. Сейчас, в разгорающемся свете солнца, без подстрекающего к действию адреналина и злости, поцелуй вышел совсем другим — нарочито медленным, осторожным. На самом деле Стив не был уверен в том, что они делают, ровно до этого момента; при свете дня всегда всё выглядит иначе.   
— Попытка заткнуть? Мне нравится, — хмыкнул Тони. — Не любишь комплименты?  
— Не люблю глупости. — Стив нахмурился. — Дело не в возможности ошибиться. Ты или принимаешь ответственность, или нет. Всё.   
Тишину комнаты нарушил Имперский марш, Стив вздрогнул, а Тони подхватил с тумбочки телефон.   
— Нет, я не проспал, Пеп, — весело сказал он. — Скоро буду.  
Он щёлкнул телефоном и посмотрел на Стива: лицо его стало мягким, чуть задумчивым. Стив уже видел такое, но впервые этот взгляд был адресован лично ему.   
Тони поднял руку и подцепил его за подбородок.  
— Ладно, — после небольшой паузы сказал он. — Нужно собираться, иначе Пеппер сдерёт с меня шкуру.   
Он отстранился и быстрым шагом направился в другую часть комнаты, к раздвижным дверям шкафа.   
— Синий или чёрный? — крикнул он оттуда.   
— Синий, — машинально ответил Стив. Он всё ещё чувствовал себя немного заторможенным, каким-то полусонным, хотя обычно ему с лихвой хватало пяти-шести часов на сон.   
— Конечно синий... — пробормотал Тони. — Можешь повозиться с бронёй, пока меня нет, только обойдись без спасения котят с деревьев.  
— У тебя есть список того, что нельзя делать в костюме?  
Тони рассмеялся откуда-то из глубины шкафа.   
— Какой список, о чём ты? Я даже список продуктов составить не могу. Но у Пеппер есть. И пункт с котятами там тоже есть.   
Стив, не сдержавшись, хмыкнул: он прекрасно представлял себе это список.   
— У меня нет доступа в мастерскую, — сказал он. Тони оторвался от созерцания галстуков и повернул голову.   
— Он есть у тебя с момента твоего появления здесь. — Он взглянул на часы. — Если бы ты попробовал открыть дверь, ты бы, вероятно, был в курсе.   
Это была досадная промашка, но Стив даже не задумывался об этом. Мастерская казалась запертой, и он воспринимал это как вполне доступный намёк.   
Но с сонливостью определённо следовало что-нибудь сделать — лучше всего в таких ситуациях помогали тренировки. Стив поднял со столика оставленную там чашку и открыл дверь.  
— Эй, — окликнул его Тони. Стив остановился и оглянулся. — Не ложись без меня спать вечером.   
Стив набрал в лёгкие воздуха и медленно выдохнул.  
— Не лягу, — ответил он. 

Он ожидал, что в особняке никого не будет — кроме Джарвиса, конечно, но Джарвис не считался. Но на кухне сидел Хэппи, дремавший под монотонное бормотание диктора Энимал Плэнет, и Стив замер на пороге, борясь с желанием скрыться незамеченным.   
Хэппи, разумеется, его услышал. Он открыл глаза и выпрямился, с лёгким удивлением глядя на Стива.   
— Доброе утро, — осторожно сказал Стив, мысленно проклиная себя за измятую одежду и потрёпанный вид. — Тони опаздывает?  
— Привет, — дружелюбно отозвался Хэппи. — Нет, босс никогда не опаздывает.   
— Да?   
— Он главный. Главные не опаздывают, это все остальные приходят раньше. Совещание всё равно не начнётся без него.   
Стив подошёл к кофеварке, пытаясь выглядеть настолько невозмутимо, насколько это было возможным, но испытующий взгляд Хэппи практически жёг ему спину.   
— Пеппер говорила, что ты теперь живёшь здесь, — заметил он. Стив подавил острое, необоснованное желание по-армейски выпрямить спину и продолжил засыпать кофе.  
— Временно, — ровно сказал он. — У нас совместный проект. Так удобнее.   
— Да, я помню, как возил вас к доктору Пиму. Ты, выходит, тоже учёный?  
Создавалось впечатление, что в современном мире люди делились не классово, не по цвету кожи, кастам или профессиям, а по категориям учёный/не учёный, и Стив не мог сказать наверняка, которая из них считалась более привилегированной.   
— Не совсем. — Сбегать, сославшись на неотложные дела, было просто глупо, и Стив сел, дожидаясь, пока сварится кофе. — Скорее наоборот. Я участник... эксперимента.   
— Это странно, — заметил Хэппи.   
Стив напрягся: ему часто говорили, что он не умел лгать, хотя сказанное им не было в действительности ложью, скорее полуправдой.   
— Почему?   
— Босс работает с машинами, а не с людьми, — пояснил Хэппи.   
Его взгляд был беззлобным, но цепким и внимательным. Стив подозревал, что будь у Хэппи на самом деле какие-нибудь претензии, сам Стив давным-давно лежал бы лицом в пол.   
— Может быть, я и есть машина, — попытался отшутиться Стив, и Хэппи, к его удивлению, неожиданно широко улыбнулся.   
— Верно, я бы не удивился, — сказал он и поднялся. — До скорого.  
Хэппи ушёл, и Стив остался на кухне наедине с шипящей кофеваркой. Он заторможенно взглянул на неё, не совсем понимая, зачем вообще её включил: кофе он практически не пил.

Вместо того, чтобы идти к броне, Стив поднялся наверх и разобрал вчерашние покупки — краску, несколько холстов и новую кисть. Его давно тянуло что-то нарисовать, вернуться к давно прерванному занятию, но, пожалуй, только сейчас он действительно был готов к этому. Незавершенные идеи и образы витали перед глазами: броня, Тони, реактор, нанороботы, которые в мысленной картине Стива больше напоминали маленьких стальных жучков, всё это перемешалось и почти давило. Чтобы расслабиться и прийти в чувство, Стив принял душ (по краю сознания скользнула мысль о Тони в душе, о том, что Тони делал в душе, и к чему это всё привело), переоделся и вновь оглядел покупки. 

Он рисовал по памяти, перемешивая перед закрытыми глазами знакомые образы, и толком не был уверен в том, что именно рисует, сколько прошло времени и прошло ли оно вообще; знакомое чувство захлестнуло его почти так же, как захлёстывало объединение с бронёй. Но если та могла подождать, то рисунок рвался наружу.   
Отвлёк его стук в дверь: на пороге стояла Пеппер, зажимая под рукой туфли, как обычно придерживают клатч.  
— Скоро пройдёт художественный аукцион, — сказала она, мягко ступая босыми ногами по ковру, — обычно я прихожу туда от имени Старк Индастриз. У Тони есть дурная привычка считать себя коллекционером.   
— В каком-то роде, — рассеяно согласился Стив. — Вы уже вернулись?  
— Он вёл себя отвратительно и остался с кем-то беседовать, делая серьёзное лицо. — Пеппер покачала головой. — Так вот, аукцион. Ты говорил, что любишь искусство, я сложила два и два.   
Она вдруг нахмурилась, разглядывая что-то за плечом Стива, и удивлённо вскинула светлые брови.  
— И не только любишь. Стив, что это?  
Обернувшись, Стив впервые взглянул на холст осмысленно, без странной пелены и иррационально смутился чужого присутствия.  
— Тони понравится, — заключила Пеппер. — Он безумно любит собственные изображения. Аукцион через неделю, кстати, я напомню чуть позже.  
— Да, — ответил Стив, не вполне понимая, на что соглашается. — Конечно. 

На рисунке был Тони: броня проявлялась на нём постепенно, обтекала руки, словно была жидкой, и сгущалась золотом к сияющему реактору в груди. Тони выглядел не просто частью машины, он сам был машиной, Железным Человеком в полном смысле этого слова.  
Некоторые вещи, обречённо подумал Стив, лучше было хранить исключительно в голове.

— Что это у него в груди? — спросила Пеппер и сразу же перебила саму себя: — Нет, не отвечай. Я знаю, что спрашивать такое у художников невежливо. Ладно. — Она посмотрела на циферблат изящных серебристых часов и устало откинула со лба волосы. — Когда Тони вернётся, скажешь ему, что он полный засранец, но я всё равно выбила для нас финансирование. И пусть не звонит мне до завтрашнего вечера.   
— Конечно, — отозвался Стив. Пеппер улыбнулась, черты её лица чуть смягчились.   
— Спасибо, — сказала она и вышла, так же неслышно ступая босыми ногами по паркету. 

Вечером Тони не вернулся.


	5. Мстители — общий сбор!

Джанет звучала обеспокоенно. Полусонный Стив не сразу понял, что она от него хотела, но когда понял — сон с него как рукой сняло.   
— Ты знаешь, где Тони? — спросила Джанет.   
Стив задумался.  
— Вчера он был на совещании, — ответил он. Вернулся ночью? — Сейчас посмотрю.   
Всё время, пока Стив торопливо натягивал на себя джинсы и спускался в гостиную, Джанет молчала, только шумно дышала в микрофон. На лестничном пролёте Стив наткнулся на Джарвиса, который сказал, что домой Тони не приезжал.   
— Думаю, — наконец сообщил Джанет Стив, — Тони остался на работе.   
Это было несколько нелепо: рабочее место Тони находилось в мастерской — насколько сам Стив мог судить.   
Джанет помолчала.  
— Ерунда какая-то творится, — пробормотала она. — С Хэнком что-то не так. Он ни с того ни с сего подскочил на рассвете и бросился куда-то, нёс чушь о слёте учёных, но какой слёт учёных может быть в воскресенье в четыре утра? Тем более, я бы знала, я в курсе всех дел Хэнка.   
— Где он сейчас? — хрипло спросил Стив.   
Его кольнуло беспокойством, пока смутным и необоснованным, но уже вполне ощутимым.   
— Я уговорила его остаться дома. — Джанет тяжело вздохнула, в её голосе появились совсем тревожные нотки. — Сказала, что запру его в ванной, если он куда-то пойдёт, но он не был особенно злым, я бы с ним не справилась, будь он злым, скорее апатичным каким-то. Ну и я подумала — вдруг там действительно слёт? Но никто из его коллег не брал трубку, Тони тоже не брал, и я решила позвонить тебе.   
Она фыркнула.   
— Наверное, бред, — с наигранной лёгкостью продолжила она. — Все этим эксперименты сведут меня с ума раньше, чем Хэнка. Извини, если разбудила.   
Стив не думал, что это бред — он в целом был достаточно подозрительным, и даже малейшего отклонения от нормы для него хватало, чтобы заподозрить что-то не то. Тогда, во время войны, такое поведение диктовалось желанием выжить, сейчас же правила игры изменились. Возможно, такое странное поведение учёных считалось само собой разумеющимся.  
— Позвони ещё кому-нибудь, — сказал Стив, даже не пытаясь подавить командные нотки в голосе. — Трём-четырём учёным, желательно отдалённо связанным с Хэнком. Потом отзвонись мне о результатах.  
— Ты думаешь, это что-то серьёзное? — недоверчиво произнесла Джанет и, не дождавшись ответа, добавила: — Жди звонка в ближайшие полчаса. 

Время было раннее, и поместье показалось Стиву слишком большим, зловещим и неожиданно пустым. Тони действительно не возвращался, в комнате всё осталось нетронутым с того самого утра, как Стив здесь проснулся, даже сползшее одеяло никто не поправил — очевидно, Джарвис убирал здесь не каждый день, — на кухне тоже никого не было. У мастерской Стив на секунду задержался, разглядывая закрытые двери, но шагнул вперед, и они сразу распахнулись, словно ждали его появления. 

Броня отливала бликами от какой-то включенной лампочки; на столе рядом находился компьютер, и Стив замер перед ним, пытаясь сформулировать запрос. «Происшествия с учёными»? «Несчастные случаи за последние сутки»? Он не знал толком, что ищет, но уверенность в том, что происходящее непривычно даже для этого полного чудес мира, не покидала его.   
Стив также не был уверен, что стоило беспокоиться за Тони — тот любил пропадать, вести себя неожиданно, словно целью в жизни для себя поставил удивлять мир самим своим существованием. Он мог отлучиться по делам, пойти развлекаться или случайно улететь куда-нибудь за Полярный Круг, никого не предупредив.   
Всё это звучало достаточно жалко даже в мыслях.

— Да? — сказал Стив, едва телефон начал вибрировать.   
— Никто не отвечает, — ровно проговорила Джанет. — Я набрала одну свою знакомую, она говорит, что её муж сорвался куда-то на важную конференцию. Несколько человек не брали трубку, и я решила, ну, мне показалось это логичным, набрать охранника в центре, где работает Хэнк.  
Стив что-то одобрительно проговорил, не отрывая взгляд от новостных ссылок.  
— Он сказал, что несколько учёных, ты знаешь, они все увлечённые, остаются надолго, сорвались куда-то целой группой. На собственных машинах, просто взяли и уехали.   
— Сколько человек?   
— Пять? Около того. — Джанет замолчала, и Стив услышал сквозь помехи звон: словно кто-то без остановки перемешивал сахар в чашке с чаем. — Стив, что происходит?  
— Я не знаю, — ответил он. — Но собираюсь это выяснить.  
— Если что...  
— Я позвоню тебе, — сказал Стив уверенно и спокойно, так, чтобы его спокойствие передалось Джанет. — Не переживай.  
— Спасибо, — пробормотала она и отсоединилась. 

Взгляд Стива, бегавший по заголовкам новостей, споткнулся о знакомое слово. Он промотал страницу вверх и щёлкнул по ссылке: ничего особенного, сообщение об очередном ДТП, вот только... «Виновницей аварии стала служащая «ФьючерФарм», известный учёный-биотехнолог Майя Хэнсон. По предварительным данным, женщина находилась под воздействием наркотического опьянения, и от дачи комментариев воздержалась. Её доставили в ближайшую больницу...» Следом за статьёй шло предупреждение о пробках на дорогах.  
Стив нервно растёр ладонями лицо. Это была довольно сомнительная зацепка, но она же была единственной. В сознании Стива металась навязчивая мысль: если это касалось всех учёных, то Тони тоже должен был быть в этом замешан: не поэтому ли он не вернулся домой?   
Он бросил взгляд через плечо, на стенд, откуда на него бесстрастно и слепо взирала броня. Стив размышлял несколько секунд, а затем на пробу потянулся к ней — она откликнулась, разумеется, практически сразу, пустые глазницы вспыхнули синим, только по другую сторону стояла тишина.   
Стив не чувствовал Тони.   
Этому можно было найти разумное объяснение: расстояние или, возможно, какой-то специальный блок, но Стива всё равно захлестнула предательская паника. Террористический акт? Но почему такая странная избирательность — почему именно учёные? Наркотик распыляли на территории исследовательских институтов? И был ли вообще наркотик?   
Он попытался успокоиться, убедить себя, что Джанет просто забила ложную тревогу, которая передалась ему самому. Немногие люди были готовы отвечать на звонки в пять утра в выходной день, пятёрка учёных могла уехать по каким-то делам, авария с Майей Хэнсон оказалась совпадением, а Тони просто улизнул подальше от совета директоров.   
Можно было позвонить Риду, но он всё ещё не давал о себе знать: что бы не произошло на космической станции, их не выпускали в мир, и Стиву оставалось верить письму Джонни. Он физически не мог переживать за всех разом.

Пустота на том конце была засасывающей, гнетущей и неправильной. Поддавшись панике, Стив выпрямился, и части доспеха моментально сомкнулись вокруг него. Он медленно вдохнул и выдохнул.  
— Ты можешь найти Тони Старка? — неуверенно спросил он. — Определи местоположение Тони Старка.  
На экране перед его глазами загорелась надпись: «Обработка запроса: местоположение Тони Старка».  
Стив терпеливо замер.   
«Объект обнаружен».   
— Он ранен?.. Стоп, нет. Физические повреждения?  
«Невозможно обработать запрос».  
— Чёрт, — выругался Стив. — Почему? Ладно. Покажи карту.   
Экран развернулся картой, в центре которой была красная точка. Стив взглянул в сторону монитора — несколько миль от места аварии, какие-то лаборатории, какой-то исследовательский центр. Вероятно, он действительно превратился в параноика.   
— Свяжись с Тони Старком, — наконец попросил Стив. — Я знаю, ты можешь.  
Несколько секунд ничего не происходило, а потом Стива словно оттолкнуло что-то, словно кто-то сгрёб его за шиворот, как котёнка, и выбросил за порог.   
Всё вокруг реактора свело болью, а в голове мерзко зазвенело, как после тяжелого удара. Стив выругался, покачнулся и смял край стола: на кромке остались глубокие борозды от металлической перчатки.   
Надежды на то, что с Тони всё было в порядке, не осталось — даже если происходящее было просто глупым стечением обстоятельств, Стив готов был выслушать любые замечания, но сидеть сложа руки он не мог. 

Экран перед глазами показал возможные выходы из особняка и отметил дорогу к лаборатории, среагировав на беззвучный приказ. Стив осторожно поднялся, вспоминая подсказки Тони, но зависнув над полом в нескольких метрах, он просто отдался привычным, вбитым тренировками инстинктам: броня слушалась, броня отвечала на любые приказы, стоило только расслабиться. 

Пространство вокруг взмылось, картинка смазалась, стоило Стиву выйти наружу — полёт вскружил голову, и на мгновение забылось, выветрилось всё — и цель, и причина, вынудившая Стива надеть костюм. Было небо, чудовищная лёгкость и машина, которая жила вместе с ним.  
Но Стив отбросил все и повернул в сторону, следуя проложенному маршруту и стараясь сильно не разгоняться. Он представлял всю скорость, на которую была способна броня, в голову поступали данные: о внешних условиях, о силе, о сопротивлении воздуха. О том, на какую высоту может подняться Стив, и тот сразу подумал: серьёзно, Тони, путешествия в открытый космос? И тут же: Господи, Тони, надеюсь, ты не успел попасть в неприятности.   
Внизу проносился город, Стив мог точно назвать каждую улицу, над которой пролетал, чуть ли не поименно назвать всех жильцов каждого дома — компьютер высвечивал всё, стоило только подумать об этом. У места аварии, которое горело на карте красным, Стив завис в воздухе и беспокойно обернулся. С соседней крыши в воздух взметнулись голуби, испуганные порывом воздуха.  
Броня просигналила об опасности, и Стив сдвинулся влево, избегая удара — мимо пронеслась стрела, раскрошив стену дома, и тут же взорвалась, отбросив Стива вперёд на несколько метров. Он тут же выпрямил руки, выпуская из репульсоров энергию, и взмыл выше.  
— Советую сдаться, — раздалось из динамиков. — В следующий раз я не промахнусь.  
— Почему же промахнулся в первый? — спросил Стив.  
Броня сканировала всё вокруг, выискивая нападающего по слабому сигналу.   
— Предупреждающий выстрел по коленям, все дела. — Голос хмыкнул. — Серьёзно, парень, советую сдаваться. Знаю, Железный Человек, стальные яйца, но весь периметр оцеплен ЩИТом, и даже тебе…  
Стив рванул вперёд, выпуская сеть небольших ракет, которые разбили выпущенные стрелы, и пронёсся над крышей, где стоял неизвестный ему враг.  
— Чёрт, полегче! — почти весело крикнул тот, перекатываясь в сторону.   
Они вскинули руки с оружием одновременно: Стив с репульсорами и светловолосый мужчина с луком.  
— Привет, — оскалился лучник. Глаз его Стив не видел — они были скрыты за непрозрачными стёклами очков. — Так и знал, что объявишься. Всякий раз объявляешься, стоит случиться какой-нибудь ерунде.  
Стив неловко качнулся, подхваченный воздушными потоками, но быстро выровнялся. Наконечник стрелы повторил его траекторию и замер точно напротив реактора брони.   
— Ты имеешь к этому какое-то отношение? — спросил Стив, и лучник поморщился в ответ.  
— Нет, я снайпер. Твой персональный. И знаешь, эта детка прошибёт даже твою титановую шкурку — так, между нами.   
— Снайпер с луком? — недоверчиво протянул Стив.  
— Ой, заткнись, — фыркнул лучник. — Давай разойдёмся полюбовно? У меня нет никакого желания за тобой гоняться. Сейчас ты свалишь домой и не будешь нам мешать, и я свалю домой и не буду тебя убивать, и всё будет лучше некуда. А?  
— Извини, — ответил Стив и стремительно — пожалуй, даже слишком стремительно — взмыл вверх. Он услышал, как лучник выругался, успел уклониться от просвистевшей мимо стрелы, но её разорвало прямо в воздухе, отшвырнув броню в сторону. Стив мог, конечно, запустить в него небольшими ракетами, или, услужливо подсказывали датчики, взорвать дымовую шашку, но интуитивно он догадывался, что лучник готов к такому повороту событий. Броня выровнялась, и они снова замерли друг напротив друга, только в этот раз Стив опустил репульсоры.  
— Это начинает мне надоедать,  — сказал лучник, и голос его лучился жизнерадостностью. — Мы можем танцевать так целый день, но вроде как у всех есть дела.  
Когда-то Стива учили, что если ситуации заходят в тупик, нужно искать третий выход, но сейчас он едва ли мог сосредоточиться на правильном решении проблемы. Вместо того, чтобы действовать обдуманно, он пошел напролом.  
— Слушай, — сказал Стив, осторожно опускаясь на крышу здания — с бетона тут же поднялись вихри пыли и земли. — Я правильно понимаю, что ты не даешь мне разобраться в ситуации с доктором Майей Хэнсен?  
Лучник пожал плечами.  
— По поводу этого у меня не было инструкций. — Он хмыкнул. — Только не пустить тебя на место аварии. Моё начальство тебя не особенно любит, как ты сам понимаешь.  
Стив не понимал — он не знал организации ЩИТ, но подозревал, что это что-то государственное и, вероятно, засекреченное; он так же не был уверен, в каких отношениях был Тони правительством. Упоминания о редком сотрудничестве не давали целой картины, и Стив снова почувствовал ту пропасть между его знаниями и реальным миром.   
Но этот лучник был уверен, что говорит с Железным человеком, и этим можно было воспользоваться.  
— Я... — начал было Стив, но замялся. — Как я могу тебя называть?  
— Золотой лучник? Господин Совершенство? Позывной у меня Хоукай, если тебя это интересует.  
— Хоукай. — Перед глазами тут же высветилась информация, личные данные, и Стив начал понимать, почему в ЩИТе не любят Железного человека — Тони, очевидно, взламывал их систему. — Вы расследуете пропажу ученых?  
— То, что мы расследуем, не твоё дело, — спокойно сказал Хоукай. Клинт Бартон, подсказали данные, холост, несколько задержаний в полиции, полностью оправдан. — Когда мы дрались, было веселее, — добавил он.  
— Мне нужно узнать, что там произошло.  
— А мне нужно, чтобы ты ушел с закрытой территории. И кто прав?  
Он тоже опустил лук, и теперь стоял, сложив руки на груди, и усмехался; тусклое осеннее солнце только начинало высвечивать его фигуру, и одежда на нём казалась тёмно-фиолетовой в предрассветных сумерках.  
Стив мог сказать, что правы оба, договориться — он планировал это сделать, по крайней мере, но его прервал звонок. Звук ввинчивался в голову и с непривычки Стив дёрнул головой, пытаясь сбросить шум.  
— Ты нашел Тони? — первым делом спросила Джанет.   
— Ещё нет.   
— Хэнк отчасти пришел в себя. — Динамики в броне делали её голос настолько объемным, словно она стояла за спиной, говорила, подступив вплотную к Стиву. — Тебе нужно послушать, что он говорит.   
— Диктуй адрес.     
Он тут же изменил данные карты: Хэнк, в любом случае, оставался самой главной зацепкой в происходящем, и был единственным, кто мог пролить на это свет. Его квартира располагалась относительно недалеко, и Стив готов был уже подняться в воздух, когда почувствовал несколько лёгких ударов по броне.  Только после этого он вспомнил, что не один, и мысленно отругал себя за беспечность.  
Хоукай стоял совсем рядом и с задумчивым видом стучал в грудную пластину, так, словно проверял стену на наличие полостей.   
— Клёво, — прокомментировал он. — Но знаешь, когда ты пялишься сверху вниз своими пустыми глазницами, это жутко.  Не думал нарисовать зрачки? Узнал что-то интересное?  
— Откуда ты...  
— Ты замер посреди разговора. Вжик, и отключился. — Хоукай демонстративно ударил себя по ладони. — Я сделал вывод, что ты говоришь с кем-то ещё.   
— То, что я узнал, не твоё дело, — медленно ответил Стив. — Мне нужно идти.  
— О, отвечаешь моей же картой. Справедливо. Но...  
Что он хотел сказать, Стив не услышал — он направил ладони параллельно к земле и резко взмыл в воздух, так, что Хоукай отшатнулся от порыва. Через несколько мгновений крыша осталась далеко внизу, но Стив всё равно удивился, что ему вслед не полетели стрелы.   
Впрочем, это было к лучшему.

Город просыпался, и в любой другой ситуации Стив с удовольствием бы посмотрел на то, как Нью-Йорк оживает — в этом, определенно, было что-то завораживающее, особенно если наблюдать с высоты: дороги заполнялись машинами, люди высыпали на улицы, как муравьи. Литые, сделанные словно из цельного стекла здания проносились мимо, но всё, о чем мог думать Стив, так или иначе возвращало его к Тони — он бесцельно пытался подключиться, почувствовать чужой пульс у горла, и отвлекался, как только улавливал отдалённо знакомое ощущение. Он, по большей части, занимался самообманом и ненавидел себя за это.  
Последние месяцы весь мир Стива крутился вокруг Тони. Он уже терял свой мир и не собирался упускать новый.

Стив почти не удивился, когда увидел джунгли посреди Нью-Йорка. В чем-то ему ужасно повезло — жизнь сталкивала его с гениями и их странностями очень мягко, осторожно, словно приручала к дикому зверю. Перемещения в пространстве и времени, Халк, жизнь с броней и теперь — огромная терраса на неприметном сером здании, которая выглядела в точности как фотография из глубин Амазонки, но уменьшенная до приемлемых размеров. Интересно, как к этому относилась администрация города?  
Стив осторожно приземлился на террасу и растерянно замер, когда от подошв во все стороны разбежались муравьи. С ветки одного дерева сорвалась птица яркой расцветки, а на листах огромного цветка Стив заметил бабочку. Это был не просто сад на террасе, понял он, это было продолжение лаборатории Хэнка.   
— Железный Человек?   
У стеклянной двери стояла Джанет: она была в легком халате, который едва прикрывал ей ноги, и Стив потупил взгляд.  
— Да, — сказал он. — Я пришел из-за Тони Старка, и...  
— О господи. — Джанет ахнула и тут же прикрыла ладонью рот. — Стив, ты — Железный Человек?  
Её взгляд дёргался, словно она пыталась угадать в корпусе брони черты Стива, и становился всё осмысленнее.   
— Я должна была догадаться, — быстро проговорила она, подбежав ближе. По её босым ступням тут же попозли муравьи, и Стив подумал, что нужно её предупредить. Он подумал, что нужно всё отрицать, но не мог произнести и слова. — Все эти твои секреты, — продолжала Джанет, оглаживая пальцами пластины на груди. — Тайное прошлое. Ты никогда не говоришь о себе. И ты дружишь с Тони, а Тони связан с Железным Человеком. О боже, это так очевидно и... Что это?  
Стив осторожно подцепил перчаткой запястье Джанет и посмотрел на раскрытую ладонь — там лежал небольшой темный осколок, больше напоминающий битый пиксель, чем что-то реальное. Он моргнул красным цветом.   
— Хоукай, — неожиданно утомленным тоном сказал Стив.  
Глупо было ждать, что его отпустят так просто, ещё более глупым было подпускать его к себе — весь день словно состоял из цепи нелепых, ошибочных случайностей. День разлетался, рассыпался, как сломанный, застаревший механизм, и Стив только представить мог, что ждало его дальше.  
Сканирование брони подсказало, что это следящее устройство, и что Хоукай, скорее всего, уже знает, где его искать. Джанет смотрела на него в ожидании.  
— Ты расскажешь, что, черт возьми, происходит? — требовательно спросила она.  
По её ногам всё ещё бегали насекомые, но Джанет едва ли замечала это. Она сбросила жучок вниз и потянула Стива за ладонь в сторону двери.  
— Хэнк пришел в себя, но говорит какую-то ерунду, ты появляешься в броне — не думай отрицать, — Тони пропадает. Мне это не нравится. Папа всегда говорил мне не связываться с учеными, но когда я слушала отца?  
Стив сделал несколько неуверенных шагов вперёд и замер у самой двери. Он знал, что пользуется чужой личностью и чужим доверием, но ему действительно нужно было найти Тони, и он мог объясниться после.   
— Это не моя тайна, — сказал Стив, прежде, чем дал мысленную команду.  
Он раскрыл лицевую панель, а потом просто разобрал броню, так, как это делал Тони — она сжалась небольшим металлическим кейсом и упала к ногам. Стив был в домашних джинсах и футболке, сквозь которую ярко просвечивал реактор, его волосы растрепались и челка упала на глаза. Он, наверное, выглядел нелепо — Тони умудрялся оставаться красивым, даже когда был ранен или не спал всю ночь; Стив не соответствовал броне, ему намного больше подходила огромная, нескладная машина его мира. Они выглядели одинаково гротескно и дополняли друг друга.   
Джанет снова шагнула к нему и правила волосы.   
— Всё нормально, Стив, — ласково сказала она. — С Тони всё будет хорошо.  
Почему-то от этой фразы стало только хуже: Джанет принимала его за героя их мира, за Железного Человека. Но Железным Человеком был Тони.  
— Я знаю. Где Хэнк?

Внутри квартира была почти нормальной, если не считать огромного аквариума с муравьями во всю стену. Хэнк Пим, определенно, был очень увлекающейся личностью, решил Стив. Такая близость насекомых нервировала, хотя он всегда спокойно к ним относился.  
— Я выгнала его из лаборатории, но отобрать у него игрушки так и не удалось — ну, ты знаешь. Он как ребенок. Все эти формулы его успокаивают.  
У стены так же стоял робот — он не был похож на броню, выглядел более человекоподобно, но темный стальной цвет делал его чуть ли не зловещим; тени играли на маске, а пустые глазницы невидяще смотрели перед собой.  
— Это...  
— Ещё одна игрушка Хэнка. — Джанет нахмурилась. — Ульро? Альтро?   
— Ультрон, — глухо сказал Хэнк.  
Он вышел из комнаты, кутаясь в огромный оранжевый плед, и едва не наступил на свисающий конец ткани.   
— Когда-нибудь я его закончу, — продолжил он. На Стива он смотрел со скрытой неприязнью, но как только вперёд выступила Джанет, его взгляд потеплел. — Ты ведь пришел за информацией? Я мало что знаю. Мало что могу рассказать. Слушай.  
— Садись, — сказала Джанет, подталкивая Стива к креслу.  
Сама она подошла к Хэнку и поправила плед так, чтобы при следующем шаге он не споткнулся. В этом было что-то бесконечно нежное, почти интимное, и Стив отвернулся. Его собственная футболка ещё пахла одеколоном Тони, и запах взвился, когда Стив попытался разгладить ткань.  
— Слушай, — повторил Хэнк. — Как только я начинаю об этом думать, начинает болеть голова. Что-то странное происходит, но я бы никогда не заметил, если бы не Джанет. — Он погладил пальцами виски и покрутил головой. — Научные конференции. Последнее время они случались достаточно часто, я бывал на многих, но даже приблизительно не могу вспомнить, что я там делал. Но я там был не один.  
— Как давно начались провалы в памяти? — спросил Стив.  
— Давно. Несколько месяцев назад, может, полгода. Ещё весной точно.  
— И никто ничего не заметил?  
Хэнк поднял взгляд, и Стив кивнул.  
Ученые, такие как Хэнк, Рид, даже Тони, были закрытыми и взбалмошными, они могли сорваться в любой момент, чтобы воплотить свою идею или мысль; никого не удивляло, что они срывались на конференции в пять утра. Никто бы и не заметил.  
— Но почему, — медленно продолжил свою мысль Стив, — вы заметили сейчас? Что изменилось? То есть...  
К его удивлению, Хэнк покраснел: кожа вспыхнула на шее и и щеках, а из-за оранжевого пледа эффект только усилился, и Хэнк сжался в бессознательной попытке спрятать лицо; Джанет растрепала ему волосы.  
— Оу, — сказал Стив.  
— Оу, — подтвердила Джанет. — Я привыкла к тому, что Хэнк дёргается, но когда он дёргается прямо из моих объятий... — Она неловко передёрнула плечами. — Он был не в себе, Стив. Не знал, где он, не знал, что происходит. Мне понадобилось полчаса уговоров, чтобы привести его в чувство.  
Что-то кольнуло в памяти: когда-то давно, в другой жизни, Стив сталкивался с подобным. В последние месяцы перед его перемещений стояла проблема с гипнозом — он вызволял из плена солдат, которые кидались на него с оружием; они не знали, где находятся и что происходит, теряли все ориентиры. Гипноз, предупреждал полковник Филлипс, самая опасная штука, Роджерс, и не дай Бог тебе с твоей машиной попасть под чужой контроль.  
Он так и не успел выяснить, кто за этим стоял — след обрывался в логове ГИДРы. Прежняя жизнь Стива оборвалась там же.  
— Гипноз? Кто-то мог на тебя повлиять таким образом?  
— Я... Я не знаю. — Хэнк снова растёр ладонями лицо, он казался измученным. — Чем больше я об этом думаю, тем меньше понимаю. В голове какой-то блок.  
— Бесполезно спрашивать, появлялись ли новые люди в твоем окружении за последние полгода? — спросил Стив.  
— Вообще-то, — сказала Джанет, — появился ты.   
Это не звучало как обвинение, или подозрение, но Стив всё равно вскинулся с защитным жестом, выставив перед собой раскрытые ладони. Его затапливала бездна беспокойства и пустота по ту сторону ощущений; он знал, что не имеет права злиться, но глухая тревога брала своё, пусть он и сопротивлялся изо всех сил. Джанет смогла удержать Хэнка.  
У Стива не было даже шанса.  
— И мой психолог. Я записался к психологу весной. Я говорил с ним, — пробормотал Хэнк, — обо всем. Он специализируется на ученых, вроде как... помогает? Я не знаю. Это важно? У Тони был психолог?  
— Насколько я знаю — нет.   
— Доктор Фаустус, — сказал Хэнк. — Его зовут доктор Фаустус.

Стив помнил это имя, его вскользь упоминала Пеппер, он видел где-то или читал в газете, имя было знакомым, держалось на языке; это была зацепка. Психолог мог повлиять на Хэнка, мог даже загипнотизировать, но зачем, черт возьми, ему это нужно?  
И зачем ему нужен Тони?

— У тебя есть его телефон? Адрес?  
— У меня есть, — донеслось от двери.  
Стив поднялся, и кейс тут же среагировал на его движение, внутреннюю панику — он всё ещё не разбирался с броней так же хорошо, как Тони, и она реагировала даже на мелочи, базовые инстинкты. Тони обязательно назвал бы Стива паникёром: не успев обернуться, уже был наглухо закрыт в броне.  
Хоукай стоял, прислонившись к дверному проему, и поза у него была наигранно ленивой.  
— А я думал, что ты выше, — сказал он.  
— А я думал, ты доберешься сюда быстрее.  
Стив загородил собой кресло с Джанет и Хэнком, и подсветил репульсор на руке. Ничего серьёзного, просто свет, но, он надеялся, это можно было воспринять за угрозу.   
— Эй, я пришел сюда не драться, — тут же сказал Хоукай. — По какой-то странной причине мой босс свихнулся и решил, что ты можешь помочь. Силовая поддержка, всё такое. — Он склонил голову к плечу. — Моя напарница сейчас где-то гуляет, и я бы, если честно, предпочел ту красавицу за твоей металлической спиной, но если босс настаивает...  
— Красавицу зовут Джанет ван Дайн, — отозвалась она. — И ты на частной территории, так что выметайся.  
Хоукай приподнял очки, как джентльмены поднимают шляпы, и шутливо поклонился. Он был совсем молодым, с растрёпанными светлыми волосами и яркими, почти прозрачными глазами голубого цвета — Клинт Бартон, вспомнил Стив, не выглядел как убийца и наемник. Ему иррационально хотелось доверять.   
— Только закончу все дела, моя дорогая, — сказал Бартон. — Ты идёшь? Наши медики поработали с Маей Хэнсен и выяснили, куда ей нужно было ехать. Если поторопимся, то застанем весь цирк на месте.  
— Назови хоть одну причину, по которой мне стоит тебе верить.  
— Я положительный герой в этой истории. — Бартон оторвался от проема и растянул руки так, словно разминал плечи. — О, ну брось. Я знаю, где происходит веселье, ты хочешь туда попасть, и ты — Железный Человек. Тем более, насколько я понял, твои друзья, — он кивнул в сторону Хэнка, — тоже пострадали. Босс не так часто разрешает вмешиваться в наши дела, а ты давно кружил вокруг ЩИТа. Все в выигрыше. Идёшь?  
Пульс у него не повышался, дыхание не сбивалось — Стив следил за датчиками брони, и не замечал никаких изменений. Он знал, что таких, как Бартон, часто тренируют врать, и врать профессионально, но он не видел другого выхода. Если довериться ЩИТу — единственная возможность помочь Тони, Стив готов был пойти на риск. Он кивнул, а потом вспомнил, что броня скрадывала часть движений, и повторил вслух:  
— Надеюсь, я не ошибаюсь.  
Бартон пожал плечами. 

Прежде, чем они успели выйти, Хэнк тоже поднялся с кресла и начал что-то набирать на едва заметной панели у аквариума.   
— Погодите, я с вами. — Рука у него нервически тряслась, но он вывел нужную комбинацию. — Давно хотел опробовать. Нужно узнать, что я там сделал, нужно проверить...  
Он бормотал что-то себе под нос, всё тише и тише, а потом просто замолчал. Что-то скрипнуло, сработал механизм, и открылась дверь за аквариумом — и Хэнк скользнул туда, потеряв по дороге плед.  
— О чем он? — спросил Стив.  
— Не имею ни малейшего представления.  
Джанет сложила руки на груди и стала выглядеть опасно — Стив видел её в таком состоянии в тот день, когда Хэнк разгромил свою лабораторию. Она заметила взгляд Бартона и попыталась прикрыть ноги полами халата, но он был слишком коротким, чтобы скрывать хоть что-то. Бартон оскалился, но Джанет, почему-то, не выглядела обиженной или оскорбленной, только прятала улыбку.   
Иногда Стив совершенно не понимал женщин.  
— Что вы выяснили? — спросил Стив, просто чтобы не молчать.  
Хэнк гремел чем-то в своей тайной комнате, и тень на аквариуме двигалась, как морское чудовище.  
— Не так давно аналитики заметили странную активность среди ученых, — совершенно серьёзно ответил Бартон, и Стив обернулся к нему. — О, ты снова смотришь своими щёлками. Жуть. — Стив убрал лицевую панель, и Бартон кивнул. — Начали копать, но ничего толком не нашли. Сегодняшняя зацепка — случайность, и если бы ты не двинул сейчас к Пиму, мы бы не просчитали. Но ты двинул к Пиму, Хэнсен пришла в себя, и все сопоставили два и два с их общим психологом.   
— Значит, это всё же Фаустус.  
— Подкатывал к твоему боссу тоже?  
До Стива не сразу дошло, что под боссом Бартон имел ввиду Тони, а когда дошло, Стив едва не хмыкнул. Он вдруг подумал, как это должно выглядеть со стороны: Тони Старк попадает в неприятности, и броня начинает своё собственное расследование. Неудивительно, что его приняли за кого-то вроде телохранителя — точных данных, кто скрывался за маской не было, а Тони всегда расплывчато отвечал на этот вопрос. Стив видел несколько интервью.   
— Зачем он это делает? — спросил Стив. — Что ему нужно?  
— А я знаю? Моё дело стрелять по мухам. Извините, — тут же добавил Бартон, — мисс ван Дайн, я не хотел оскорбить ваших питомцев.  
— Я... — начала было Джанет, но потрясенно замерла.  
Рядом с ней, буквально из воздуха появился Хэнк. Он словно вырос в одно мгновение — вместо пледа на нем был костюм из странного материала, перечерченный несколькими желтыми полосами. Костюм отчаянно ему не шел, но это было последним, о чем стоило задумываться в такой ситуации.  
— О, милый, — нежно сказала Джанет. — С этого момента я буду заниматься дизайном костюмов, ладно?  
Хэнк кивнул и посмотрел на неё со смесью надежды и недоверия.  
— Я... на самом деле, сделал и для тебя тоже. — Он смущенно потер затылок. — Подумал, что ты захочешь...  
Он не успел закончить, а Джанет уже скрылась в его лаборатории.  
— Замечательно, — услышал Стив недовольный голос Бартона. — Давайте соберем парад.  
— Частицы пима? — спросил Стив. Он почувствовал приглушенный азарт, и пожалел, что рядом нет Рида, тот точно пришел бы в восторг.  
С другой стороны, хорошо, что Рида не было рядом — вполне возможно, доктор Фаустус нацелился бы и на него тоже.   
— Пробный вариант. — Хэнк снова пропал, но в этот раз Стив смог засечь его, маленького, как муравей, перелетающего с одной точки на другу. Он вырос рядом с аквариумом, и покачал головой.  
— Мне вот интересно, ты можешь увеличивать отдельные части своего тела с помощью этой штуки?  
Хэнк недоуменно посмотрел на Бартона, но его отвлекла Джанет — повисла на шее в точно таком же костюме и звонко поцеловала в щеку.  
— Вот за это я тебя и люблю, — сказала она. — Ты знаешь, как доставить девушке удовольствие.

Стиву казалось, что они потеряли чудовищное количество времени, выясняя какие-то лишние, абсолютно ненужные вещи, но на деле солнце только успело подняться. До полудня было ещё несколько часов и, стоя на террасе, Стив смотрел, как солнечные лучи пробиваются сквозь сжатые кроны деревьев.   
— Фаустус собирает всех в обычном офисе на Манхэттене. Если он планирует там захват мира, — сказал Бартон, — это даже смешно. Ну, знаешь, говорить о мировом господстве с видом на Центральный парк.  
Стив не находил это смешным, но кивнул. Его чувство юмора здорово отличалось от Бартона, но он подумал, что с Тони они бы нашли общий язык.  
Он тут же запретил себе думать о Тони.   
— Броня не рассчитана на перевозки, — сказал он, — но четырех человек я выдержу.  
— Нет необходимости, — ответил Хэнк. — Частицы позволяют не столько контролировать размер, сколько управлять насекомыми. Тони не рассказывал тебе? В любом случае, — Хэнк посмотрел себе под ноги, он избегал прямого зрительного контакта, — мы с Джанет доберемся сами.   
— Тогда ты, — кивнул Стив.   
— Прокатиться с Железным Человеком? — Бартон усмехнулся и поправил колчан за спиной. — Оно того стоит.

Пауза между реальным действием и проблемой затягивалась. За последние полгода Стив привык решать всё с ходу, с наскока, он почти потерял то особенное чувство времени, которое возникает на войне. Теперь в его голове снова звучал таймер, и он отбивал минуты, секунды промедления, но не давал сойти с ума — Стив дышал по этим секундам, выравнивая скачущий пульс.   
До нужного места они долетели почти сразу. Держать Бартона и управлять броней было сложно, непривычно, в своё время Стив перевозил так только раненных на небольшие расстояния, едва отрываясь от земли. Сейчас он держал Бартона в сотнях футов над землей, и боялся выронить — призрачное, миражное ощущение, будто он уже выпустил и потерял человека преследовало его весь полёт.  
Ничего не случилось. Он опустился на крышу неприметного здания и смотрел на Центральный парк, пока Бартон растирал колени.   
— А может и не стоило, — сказал он неуверенным, дрожащим голосом. — Должно быть, изнутри у тебя там совсем другие ощущения.  
— Конечно, — невпопад ответил Стив.  
Не то чтобы он действительно слушал. 

Джанет с Хэнком появились рядом, но Стив снова успел их засечь — броня Тони училась быстро, и заметив что-то один раз, второй раз реагировала. Сначала Стив увидел их как одну точку верхом на каком-то насекомом, а потом они выросли в один момент, Хэнк и крепко обнимающая его Джанет. Бартон дёрнулся в сторону, выставив вперёд руку с собранным луком, и выругался.  
— Предупреждать нужно, — сказал он.   
Хэнк повёл на него глазами, и Стив узнал такое состояние абсолютной беспечности. Как у него единение с бронёй, так у Хэнка испытание его изобретения — эйфория от этого полностью отключала от реального мира.   
— Нужно идти внутрь, — сказал Стив. — Я сканирую здание, но на это уйдёт время.  
— Мы пойдём через вентиляционную шахту. — Хэнк огладил подбородок и нахмурился. — Так будет быстрее, мои насекомые тоже проверят верхние этажи.  
Стив оглянулся на Бартона, но тот прижимал пальцы к уху и что-то сосредоточенно слушал; очки закрывали большую часть его лица, но складка на губах говорила скорее о том, что он недоволен.  
— ЩИТ пришлёт подкрепление, — сказал Бартон через минуту. — Пошли, шлемоголовый.

Пробираться в броне по лестничным проёмам оказалось чертовски неудобно, но Стив не жаловался; чем дальше он проходил, тем сильнее тикал его внутренний таймер, он подобрался почти вплотную к цели, и, как взведённый лук, готов был выстрелить в любой момент. Верхние этажи он дал на откуп Хэнку с Джанет, Бартон спустился вниз, чтобы встречать подкрепление, и Стив снова остался один.  
Вот только в этот раз он начал чувствовать зуд на коже.  
Он никогда не думал, что может так обрадоваться дискомфорту, но его словно оглушило — он остановился на минуту, выравнивая дыхание, и пожалел, что Тони не встроил в броню анальгетиков или успокоительных; самому Тони лекарства были ни к чему, а больше ни на кого эта броня рассчитана не была.  
Господи, Тони.   
Стив сделал несколько шагов вперёд, определяя направление, а потом пробил стену перед собой, не совсем понимая, что делает. В здании никого не было, каждый этаж, который он проходил, был пустым — каждый, кроме этого. Кроме этажа, на котором у его шеи начался биться чужой пульс.   
Шагнув в проём, Стив оглянулся по сторонам: пыль от штукатурки и пыли мешала, но быстро оседала. Коридор был пустым, но где-то рядом билась жизнь, и Стив шёл в её направлении. Он заметил нескольких человек в белых халатах, а потом людей с оружием, и выстрелил небольшими ракетами точно по винтовках в их руках. Охранников, если это были они, отбросило в сторону, Стив машинально проверил датчики их жизни (всё было в порядке), и пошёл дальше. Его вело, почти тянуло к одной из комнат, и когда он всё же добрался, то в первые секунды не решился открыть дверь — его рука замерла напротив ручки. Если бы не броня, она обязательно дрожала бы, но стабилизаторы не давали проявиться тремору.  
Стив глубоко вздохнул, успокаиваясь, и толкнул дверь.   
На столе у стены сидел Тони — живой, целый, пульс ниже обычного, — он не был связан или оглушён, но почему-то смотрел в стену перед собой и не сразу отреагировал на появление Стива. Тони был в одних только штанах, но его, похоже, не пытали.   
— О, — сказал наконец он, — ты опаздываешь.  
Стив готов был рассмеяться, но вместо этого подошёл ближе и склонился рядом со столом. Наверное, со стороны это выглядело странно — человекоподобный робот на коленях перед человеком — но Стиву было плевать. Он поднял лицевую панель и снял часть пластин с руки, просто чтобы коснуться, почувствовать тепло чужой кожи.  
— Испугал же ты меня, — тихо сказал Стив.  
— Никогда не бросали после первой ночи? — хмыкнул Тони. Он всё ещё говорил заторможено, но взгляд его прояснился. Он посмотрел на место, где его держал Стив, и усмехнулся. — Но ты правда опаздываешь.  
Тони поднялся, резко выпрямился и помотал головой — он хотел было ступить на пол, но Стив его перехватил и поддержал одной рукой.   
— Вот как, — прокомментировал Тони. — Стив, представь, я говорил с психологом. Он практиковал на мне всякие джедайские штуки. — Он взмахну рукой в воздухе. — Это не те учёные, что тебе нужны. Ты теперь работаешь на меня. Теперь ты исполняешь всё, что я прикажу.   
Он захлёбывался словами, как всегда, и просто слышать Тони, живого, целого Тони было так хорошо, что Стив не сдерживал улыбки. Мышцы на лице болели как сведённые, но и лица его не было видно за маской, поэтому Стив не сдерживал себя. Он слушал слова Тони, не вникая в их суть, и слушал его пульс.   
— У него был забавный немецкий акцент. Знаешь, что я думаю, Стив? — спросил Тони. — Я думаю, что у него получилось. Загипнотизировать меня. Я чувствую себя странно.  
— Всё нормально, — ответил Стив.  
Коридор опустел — на месте охранников уже никого не было, только лежало несколько сломанных винтовок; Стив внимательно осматривался по сторонам, но не замечал угрозы, и вёл Тони дальше. Нужно было выбраться из здания, нужно было найти Хэнка с Джанет, а потом договориться с Бартоном; и тогда, думал Стив, тогда всё будет хорошо. 

Всё было хорошо до одной из дверей — она распахнулась, и в проёме показался высокий человек с тростью. Он выглядел неуместно среди разбитых балок и покорёженных окон, в костюме с аккуратно выглаженными стрелками и в монокле. Как призрак прошлых веков.  
— Железный Человек, — сказал человек, и тут же добавил: — Обездвижь его.  
Стив ожидал атаки со стороны, встал в защитную позу — он не ожидал, что атаковать его будет Тони. Его словно оглушили, перед глазами у Стива потемнело, а голова мгновенно стала тяжёлой, как от наркотика; Тони с силой выдирал броню, и Стив пошатнулся от боли: с него сдирали кожу. Ему удалось подавить крик, он отступил на шаг назад, а потом ещё, пока не ударился спиной о стену — перед ним стоял Тони со слепыми глазами, и броня собиралась в кейс у его ног.   
Безопаснее было отключиться, но Стив не мог, он застрял, одурманенный и обездвиженный, а человек с тростью серьёзно смотрел на него сверху вниз.  
— И ты — великий Железный Человек? — спросил он. — Тот самый герой?  
— Ты рассчитывал на кого-то другого? — с трудом пробормотал Стив.  
Фаустус покачал головой.   
— Думаю, нам стоит пройти в более уютное место. Этот коридор слишком пыльный. Серьёзные разговоры не должны проходить среди грязи и мусора. — Он кивнул Тони. — Проведи его в мой кабинет.  
Когда он коснулся Стива, то отшатнулся, с удивлением глядя на свою руку; Стив чувствовал прикосновение, оно жгло, как и в прошлый раз, как и всякий раз до этого. Он сам поднялся, тяжело опираясь плечом на стену, и несколько раз моргнул, прежде, чем смог сфокусироваться и сделать шаг вперёд.   
Больше всего его удивило то, что Тони не взял броню — кейс остался лежать на полу, и никому не было до него дела.

У кабинета Фаустуса был вид на Центральный парк, и Стив глухо рассмеялся, прикрывая лицо ладонью.  
— Вы находите это смешным, капитан Роджерс? — Фаустус сел в глубокое кресло, явно вырванное из прошлого века, и положил трость перед собой на стол. — Да, я знаю ваше имя. Мистер Старк мне всё рассказал.  
Стив скосил взгляд — Тони стоял ровно, глядя прямо перед собой, и осмысленности в его взгляде было не больше, чем жизни в роботе Хэнка.   
— Так уж вышло, капитан Роджерс, что мы с вами из одного мира, — сказал Фаустус. — И смотрите на меня, когда я с вами разговариваю. Спасибо.   
Фаустус правда говорил с немецким акцентом, отрешённо заметил Стив.  
— Что с Тони?  
— Вас беспокоит его состояние? Гидра, — сказал он, и Тони пошатнулся.  
Стив едва успел его подхватить под плечи, и Тони опёрся ему ладонью на плечо; сейчас их связь играла в обе стороны, и Стив почувствовал слабость. Он подтолкнул Тони к другому креслу, прямо перед столом Фаустуса, и встревоженно заглянул в глаза.   
— Всё нормально. Я цел. — Тони вздрогнул и отвёл взгляд. — Ненавижу, когда копаются в моей голове. Не думаю, что ты выйдешь отсюда на своих ногах, доктор.  
— Угрожаете? — спокойно уточнил Фаустус. Он покачал головой, словно угрозы были чем-то, нарушающим его этикет. — Совершенно зря. Ведь вы сами виноваты в своих неприятностях, мистер Старк.  
— Чёрта с два, — сказал Тони. — Я не виноват, что ты психованный гипнотизёр прямиком из нацисткого лагеря.  
Фаустус поджал губы и поднял взгляд.  
— Успокойте своего друга, или мне придётся снова его обездвижить.  
Стив рефлекторно сжал плечо Тони, и тот зашипел от боли, а сам Стив поморщился.   
— Вы хотели что-то сказать, — сказал он.  
— Да. Во-первых, ваши друзья — они сейчас этажом ниже. Доктор Пим ещё не отошёл от наших сеансов, так что, вы сами понимаете. — Он посмотрел на Стива через монокль. — Думаю, что понимаете. Мы с вами, капитан Роджерс, немного другого типа люди.  
— И сейчас ты выдашь лекцию «я классический злодей из фильма про героев», — пробормотал Тони. — Потрясающе.  
— Во-вторых, — невозмутимо продолжил Фаустус, — я не планировал всего этого. Я не Шмидт и не Земо, — Стив закусил губу, услышав знакомые имена, — мне не нужен громкий захват власти. Мне не нужно склонять Землю к коленям, согласитесь, это даже звучит глупо.  
Он, очевидно, ждал, что Стив спросит — но Стив промолчал. Шмидт и Земо, Красный Череп и Барон, две цели из списка Железного Человека, которые Стив так и не успел устранить. Мысль о том, что в этом мире с ними справились и без его участия утешала, но слабо.   
— Вам далеко до звания вежливого собеседника, — с разочарованием сказал Фаустус.  
— Ты мог бы предложить ему вино и присесть, — хмыкнул Тони. — С этого начинают общение в цивилизованном мире.  
— К чему этот разговор? — спросил Стив. — В нашем мире такие как вы разговор начинают с выстрела в голову.   
— А такие как вы жертвуют собой во благо страны.  
Они замолчали.   
Происходящее походило на абсурд, на безумное чаепитие, и Стив не мог избавиться от предательского страха. Он надеялся, что Хэнк не даст в обиду Джанет, каким бы сильным не был гипноз; он надеялся на подмогу от Бартона; он смотрел на Тони со смешанным чувством сожаления и беспомощности. Если этот человек — доктор Фаустус — пришёл сюда из его мира, Стив нёс за него ответственность. За него, и за всё, что он успел натворить.  
— Так в чём план? — Тони вальяжно раскинулся в кресле. — У всех злодеев есть коварный план.  
— За кого вы меня принимаете, мистер Старк?  
— За психа. За маньяка. За следующего поверженного противника Железного Человека. — Тони обескураживающе улыбнулся. — У меня много вариантов и хорошая фантазия, вопрос заключается в том, как ты хочешь, чтобы тебя называли в газете. «Дэйли Бьюгл» любит кричащие имена.  
Что-то громыхнуло внизу, так, что завибрировал пол, Стив посмотрел под ноги и только после этого вспомнил, что брони на нём больше нет — она всё ещё была в коридоре. Стив отвлёкся всего на секунду, но Фаустус успел вытащить из трости небольшой кинжал и воткнуть в ладонь Тони.   
Вскрикнули они одновременно — Тони, одёргивая руку, и Стив, прижимая к себе левую ладонь.  
— Любопытно, — сказал Фаустус. — Вы знаете, я долго интересовался, как мы попали сюда. Сначала я думал, что один, но потом пошёл слух, упоминание доктора Пима — и я узнал, что вместе со мной в этот мир переместился Железный Человек. — Тони вдруг перестал баюкать раненную руку и выпрямился. Он снова был под гипнозом. — И я искал, долго искал ответы на свои вопросы, но так ничего и не выяснил. Это плохо.  
Стив растирал ладонь и пытался сосредоточиться на чужих словах: если до этого момента разговор Фаустуса напоминал шелуху, то сейчас он говорил что-то действительно важное.   
— Вы для этого собирали вокруг себя учёных?  
— Знание — власть, — просто сказал Фаустус. — Мне не нужно захватывать мир, если под моим контролем будут люди, которые умеют управлять насекомыми, которые строят высокотехнологичную броню, которые разрабатывают сыворотку бессмертия. Но они не ответили на мой вопрос.  
— Какой вопрос?  
— Умру ли я, если умрёте вы.  
Что-то происходило на нижних этажах — до Стива доносился отдалённый шум, грохот, словно в их сторону двигалось что-то массивное. Он мотнул головой и отмёл лишние мысли.  
— Какой в этом смысл?  
— Фундаментальный закон вселенной, капитан Роджерс. Мы полярны с вами, мы переместились вместе из другого мира, мы, безусловно, связаны. Остаётся вопрос, как именно может проявить себя эта связь, и я не хочу рисковать. А вы хотите?  
Тони смотрел перед собой. У него снова был спокойный, размеренный пульс, но Стив не удержался и сжал его плечо, пытаясь привлечь внимание. Ничего не произошло.  
— Верните его, — пропросил Стив.  
— Он отвлекает от главного. А главное вот в чём: все эти учёные, гениий, разработали для нас ключ домой, капитан Роджерс.  
Ключ домой, эхом отразилось в голове.   
Стив так долго убеждал себя, что это невозможно, что пути назад нет, что он застрял здесь и это теперь его новый дом, но услышав о возможности вернуться, он забыл, как дышать.   
Дома его ждала война, долг, обязанности перед страной; дома у него не было друзей, только цель и дальнейшая смерть на поле боя. Дом был пустым, холодным, мёртвым и не вызывал никаких эмоций, кроме бесконечного сожаления и чувства вины. Стив почувствовал слабость и удушающую тошноту, и нервно провёл ладонью по лицу.  
Он знал, что верить Фаустусу нельзя, но что-то подсказывало ему, интуиция, внутреннее чувство справедливости, что тот не врёт. В таких вещах нет нужды врать. Стив действительно может вернуться домой.  
— Зачем вам это? — спросил Стив. Голос его не слушался.  
— Давайте оставим мои благотворительные мотивы в стороне, — мягко произнёс Фаустус. — И сосредоточимся на том, что это возможно. Я предлагаю вам ключ домой, Стивен.  
Его голос шептал и заволакивал, он обещал, предлагал, стелился мелодией, и Стиву пришлось сжать себя за больную ладонь, чтобы прийти в себя.  
— Вы решите свой вопрос, — сказал он. — Вам не придётся меня убивать, вы просто избавитесь от меня, от своей проблемы смерти.  
— Да, — просто сказал Фаустус. — И вы согласитесь со мной. В этом мире есть Железный Человек. Свой же вы оставили без присмотра. Разве вас не беспокоит, закончилась ли там война? И закончилась ли она той победой, на которую вы рассчитываете?  
Он говорил именно то, что Стив хотел — боялся — услышать. Фаустус обещал слишком много, попросив взамен этот мир, и Стив знал, что сомневается. Выбирает. Он ненавидел себя за это.  
Шум стал громче, но Стив чувствовал его разве что вибрацией у ног, в ушах бился пульс, а перед глазами всё плыло. Выбор, сама возможность выбора сводила его с ума, он словно падал в бездну.   
Фаустус снова приподнял свою трость и показал на резной набалдашник — там была какая-то схема, что-то механическое, но небольшое; Тони сказал бы точнее. Мысль о Тони приносила тянущее чувство потери, и Стив понял, что сделал выбор ещё в тот момент, как прозвучал вопрос.   
Он...  
Стену за его спиной снесло мощным порывом, и Стив ударился локтями о пол; его понесло в сторону, бетон под ним начал трескаться, разрушаться и осыпаться. Он зацепился рукой за выступ, но прежде, чем смог поднять лицо, услышал звук бьющегося стекла и крик, часть пола вместе со внешней стеной обрушились вниз. Вместе с Фаустусом. Вместе с Тони.  
Вместе с ключом домой.  
Стив отпустил руку прежде, чем задумался, но ещё раньше отдал приказ броне — несколько пролётов он просвистел в воздухе, считая футы до земли, а потом почувствовал, как металлические пластины обхватывают его. Прицепилась лицевая панель, и Стив рассмотрел Тони — он падал быстрее, раскинув руки в стороны, летел навстречу земле, и Стив выпрямился, выровнялся по струнке и придал ускорение репульсорами.   
Он успел у самой земли, подхватил Тони и развернулся, впечатываясь спиной в асфальт. Последним, кого он увидел, был доктор Фаустус, прижимающий к груди набалдашник от трости. В следующий момент он исчез, растворился в воздухе, и Стив потерял сознание.

 

Ему казалось, что он лежал в огромном айсберге — в ледяной тюрьме, окутавшей его тело, выпивающей всё тепло и всю жизнь. Стив пытался выбраться, вздохнуть, но раз за разом захлёбывался, тонул и проваливался всё глубже во тьму, в холод. Его звал кого-то, бестолково шептал молитвы и просьбы, а Стив не мог ответить.   
Он прислушался.  
— Стив, — звали его, — Стив, очнись. Стив, пожалуйста, очнись.  
Голос был знакомым, но Стив не мог вспомнить, почему.  
— Старк, ему нужна реанимация.  
— Только если ты хочешь его убить, придурок.  
Он не мог вздохнуть. Что-то давило на грудь, тяжело прижимало к земле, что-то сплющило его, раскатало, и Стив никак не мог вздохнуть. Он задыхался, потерял голоса, потерял свет.   
По земле прошла вибрация, и громкий, раскатистый рык выдернул Стива из тьмы — он часто, быстро задышал и, раскрыв глаза, ослеп от яркого света.   
— А ты не так бесполезен, мистер Халк, — сказал Тони. — Стив, эй, Стив. Ты слишишь меня? Сколько пальцев я показываю? Стив?  
— Тони, — прохрипел Стив. Он начал кашлять, и грудь отзывалась болью, но эта была хорошая, правильная боль. Она говорила о том, что Стив жив.  
— Кого ещё ты расчитывал увидеть, герой? Знаешь, ты не самая удобная подушка безопасности в мире. Стив?  
Он взволнованно заглядывал в глаза, и Стив понял, что лежит головой у него на коленях. Броня частично отсутствовала — на груди, на лице и руках её не было, но Стив чувствовал её спиной.   
— Я... — Стив попытался соредоточиться, но у него ничего не вышло. — Мы победили?  
Он заметил, что рядом стоят Джанет и Хэнк, и Бартон рядом с ними, и что с другой стороны возвышается Халк, закрывая спиной большую часть неба.   
— Да, — сказал Тони. — Мы победили.

0\. Люди помогают людям

В гостиной что-то громыхнуло, и Стив вскочил со стула прежде, чем услышал приглушённый голос Бена:  
— Извините. Я не хотел. Я ещё плохо со всем этим управляюсь.  
Джарвис тихо пробормотал что-то в ответ, но Стив был уверен, что в следующие десять минут гостиная лишиться доброй половины хрупких предметов.   
— Твоя паранойя всё ещё даёт фору моей, — сказал Брюс.  
Стив улыбнулся и снова опустился на стул, развернув его так, чтобы опереться локтями на спинку.   
— Я всё ещё жду увлекательной истории, как ЩИТ уговорил тебя на сотрудничество.  
— Они умеют быть убедительными, — ответил Брюс. Он поправил очки и пожал плечами. — Тем более, вряд ли кто-то сделал бы мне предложение лучше.  
Стив насмешливо приподнял брови, бессознательно копируя Тони, и Брюс отмахнулся.  
— Я не прошу милостыню у друзей.  
— Ну, — сказал Стив, — в конечном итоге, мы всё равно оказались связаны.  
Они сидели в тишине кухни — Брюс не любил толпы, даже когда они состояли из узкого круга учёных и друзей; он всё ещё сторонился людей, но Стив был рад его компании. Он почувствовал, как кто-то скребётся по его руке, и снова встал.  
— Извини, Тони зовёт.  
— Он всё же мутант? — спросил Брюс. — Как вы с ним общаетесь?  
Стив пожал плечами.   
В коридоре его поймала Джанет и обняла так крепко, что только срощенные рёбра снова начали ныть. Как оказалось, они с Хэнком обручились прямо в той комнате, связанные и полуоглушенные, и эту историю Джанет пересказала ему во всех подробностях уже раза три. К ним подошла Сью, и Стив ушёл в сторону гостиной. 

Рид, Сью, Бен и Джонни вернулись на днях, Стив ещё не успел снять бинты — и Тони тут же получил по шее от могучей, каменной ладони Бена. С ними что-то случилось в космосе, Рид называл это великолепным, Бен — катастрофой, а Джонни просто смотрел вокруг ошалевшими от счастья глазами и всё время пытался что-то поджечь. Стив не знал, радоваться за них или переживать, но они вернулись, целыми и относительно здоровыми, и это уже было здорово. 

Тони схватил его за руку.  
— Привет.  
— Мы здоровались утром, — сказал Стив.  
— Может, я пытаюсь быть вежливым. — Тони поморщился и чуть сдвинулся в сторону, опираясь плечом стену за спиной Стива. — Как тебе вечеринка?  
— Говорил с Брюсом.  
— Ты был прав. Халка можно контролировать. — Тони задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по ладони, и Стив это почувствовал. — Знаешь, что он сказал, когда увидел тебя там на земле? «Предохранитель». Слишком умное слово для такой морды. Что это значит?  
— Что-то вроде совета, — сказал Стив. — Я рад за него.  
— Шутишь? Он сейчас работает на ЩИТ. Кто в здравом уме согласиться работать на ЩИТ?  
— Клинт, например.  
— Бартон циркач и стреляет из лука, конечно, его устраивает работа на ЩИТ. Но ты сам?  
— Я, — сказал Стив, задумчиво глядя на Джанет и Хэнка, на Клинта с неизвестной ему рыжей девушкой, вспоминая Брюса на кухне, — я думаю иногда, что можно работать в команде.  
Тони опустил голову ему на плечо и пробормотал что-то, задевая дыханием кожу, но Стив не стал вслушиваться. Ему было хорошо и спокойно.   
Стив всё ещё думал о произошедшем — он думал, появится ли у него хоть когда-нибудь шанс узнать, что произошло в его мире. Кто победил в войне? Кто надел броню Железного Человека? Что произошло с Фаустусом?  
Стив думал об этом, прогонял вопросы в голове, но они больше не саднили, как свежая рана, и не вызывали мучительное чувство вины. Он сделал свой выбор ещё там, стоя перед Фаустусом, только услышав вопрос.   
Он выбрал этот мир изначально.

КОНЕЦ


End file.
